Is What You Have Really What You Want?
by Kibouchi
Summary: Suzaku Kururugi is your normal high school student. He's got the greatest girl, goes to the greatest school and has the greatest life. But when a new student comes along, he startes to question everything. SuzuLulu. meaning YAOI! *Now LEMON scented!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hola my lovely yaoi fangirls!!! I'm back from brief writing hiatus to bring to you my new fanfic! This time its a Code Geass one!!! This has been sitting in my mind for a while and i just figured 'Why the hell not?' Anyway, here's the first part of what I think maybe a long story *is one writing chappie 5 but isn't sure* so hope you like!!!

Disclaimer: Through the purpose of reality, I don't own Code Geass or its characters. Whatever I force them to do is more want.

**Is What You Have Really What You Want? **

**----Prologue: Meet Suzaku----**

"Okay, I'm off!" Running out of his house, green eyes shining, brown curls swaying as the wind followed through them. Waving good-bye to his foster parents, or that's what they call themselves, one Suzaku Kururugi ran off to another day at school.

If you looked at him and thought he was just another average teenager, well, you would be right. Suzaku lived in a nice house close to his school. His parents, Lloyd and Cecile, though they may not by his biological parents raised him as though he was their own. Aside from a few of Lloyd's crazy-for lack of a better word- "projects" Suzaku assisted in, he was happy being with them nonetheless.

Suzaku ran down the street letting the faint sounds of their good-byes fall far from his ears. His face lit up as his school came into view. He attended the best academy in all of Area 11, or as it was known Japan; Ashford Academy.

Ashford was prided on arts, education and sports. So, it was no wonder when he got accepted, he felt right at home in the sports department. Though he didn't have the greatest grades of the student body he was the most athletic. Every sport team, no matter how strenuous or crazy (mostly due to Student Council President Milly's whim), Suzaku was captain. You name it, he was the on it. As he entered the campus, he was greeted by classic morning calls.

"Hey Kururugi! Great game yesterday."

"Thanks but it was a group effort," Suzaku replied.

Since he was the best athlete, you can already guess he was so popular.

"Kururugi-senpai~! Good morning!"

He waved back. "Morning!"

"Have a good day, Suzaku-san."

"Thanks, you too." Even if he was popular, he never let it get to his head. He made sure to be polite to everyone that greeted him and help those who needed it. Suzaku may have needed help himself but that was always a problem. He had every girl charmed by his manners and good looks. They almost had a riot when they heard he needed an after-school tutor. He had grown used to have a different one appointed every so often. If one lasted more than a week, there were…

…accidents that Suzaku, being the kind-hearted fellow he was, didn't want to happen. The raging fangirls aside, there was only one girl he was thrilled to see.

As he walked to his classroom, he looked around the room for a familiar head of soft pink hair. Once he spied his target, he took his seat right beside her. She was to busy talking to other classmates to pay any attention to his arrival. That was the way he liked it. He set down his bag and leaned on her desk.

"Good morning, Beautiful. And a good morning to you, ladies." As he waved to the giggling group of girls, his gaze fell on the seated girl, one Euphemia li Britannia, his girlfriend.

Though Milly Ashford was the daughter of the Academy owner, she was nothing in comparison to Miss Euphemia. Euphemia li Britannia was president of various smaller private clubs such as the art club, the traditional English tea club, flower arranging, and drama club. Aside from being involved in many school activities, she was also the daughter of the richest man in the world, Charles vi Britannia. Some were even convinced she was a princess in disguise. Despite her proper upbringing, she still maintained the same down-to-Earth attitude as Suzaku. And as one would already guess, she had the same amount of popularity, too.

The two exchanged casual pleasantries.

"Good morning, Miss li Britannia." Suzaku replied.

She gave a light, airy giggle. "And a good day to you, Kururugi-san."

The two were the hottest couple of the entire school. Even if there were incidents with Suzaku's tutors, Euphemia remained unscathed. In total disregard of her lineage, no one would dare harm her. She was just to pure and angelic that even giving at her a bad look would instantly have you walk up to her with a formal apology. So when they announced their courtship, no one opposed them. Instead, there were talks about them being married after they graduated; all of which were false.

"And how are you today?"

To which she graciously replied. "Just fine. I trust you are having a good morning as well?"

The tanned teen nodded. "As always."

Once his classes were over, Suzaku would proceed to the current sports practice. Even if they ran together, Suzaku always made it to practice full of energy and enthusiasm. All coaches swore that he was the answer to their prayers.

"Oi, Kururugi! Run all defensive drills from 12-32!"

Wiping the sweat from his bow, the chocolate haired brunette led every maneuver with determined leadership and excellent precision.

"That's it! You on the right, help strengthen the right side."

All of his teammates that were exhausted until he arrived gained a second wind after seeing their star athlete give his all.

To conclude his already full day, Suzaku still managed to make his tutoring lessons. Unsurprised to see a different tutor, Suzaku made her feel comfortable and continued with his lesson.

With a close of the book and a, "Okay that's enough for today." Suzaku was done.

He replied with a head scratch and "Thanks for today. I'm sorry to have you take time to stay and help me."

"Oh no Kururugi-san. The pleasure was all mine. "Though I don't know why you need help. You're so smart." That on the other hand was something he wasn't used to. All his tutors told him the same thing. But being levelheaded, Suzaku knew better. Even with all the extra and frequent help, Suzaku's grades still never made it past a 'C' average. It was enough to let him stay on the teams but Suzaku wanted –more urged- to do better.

All in all, Suzaku's life was perfect. So much so people started to question whether or not he even had a flaw. Everyday to Suzaku was even better than the last.

"Man, another great day," he yawned as he got read for bed. He laid there, hands folded behind his head, drifting off to see. As he stared out his window, Suzaku couldn't help but relive his blessings.

He had great caretakers.

He went to the greatest school this side of the globe.

He was a star athlete in a school that had a lot of them.

He was dating the most amazing girl in school.

Everything in his life as perfect.

"Perfect...I have everything I could possibly want. My life is complete as if this moment. And yet, I'm not entirely happy about it."

And this was not the first time he's thought this. Once he entered his junior year, Suzaku started to wish-

"-that something interesting would come along in my life..."

A/N: And there you have it! Yes it is short. ITS A PROLOGUE!! To me they aren't supposed to be very long. just long enough to leave you wanting more!

So here is where your help comes in handy!! Please Rate/Review~!


	2. Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever

A/N: Hey you guys!!! thanks for the reviews!! i was surprised to see so many of them and all within 24 hrs!!! Well, by popular demand here's the first chapter. i tried to take out as much errors as possible but i am human. And since i am human and make mistakes, it seems i need a Betareader. Anyone that wants the job just write, email WTF-ever way you can contact me and lemme know.

For those against SuzuEuphy; don't worry I am, too.

For those that like Euphy in general; I do too.

oh yeah the rating may change later on for language.....for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or the characters. I am only a fanfic artist because of a sick and twisted reason called yaoi.

**----Chapter 1: The Worst Day ****Ever****----**

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Was all that rang throughout the Kururugi household. Hastily finding his clothes and getting ready for school, Suzaku ran-mostly fell- down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Waking up to see his digital clock flash "12:00" caught his attention. Sleepily turning his head, he looked at the clock on the wall and nearly fell out of bed at what he saw. _

_7:45 a.m._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lloyd, Cecile! What the hell?! Why didn't you wake me up?! I'm going to be late for-" he was cut off by a note hanging on his backpack. There were two sets of handwriting. The clear legible handwriting that only Cecile could mange and right below it was the scrunched, you-would-have-a-better-chance-reading-the-entire-Ashford-Academy-plegde-on-a-grain-of-rice-in-the-dark scribbles that could only belong to Lloyd.

_Dear Suzu,_

_Lloyd and I were called away last night to assist a few colleagues with the completion of an experiment. Sorry we can't be there to greet you in the morning. Remember to eat right and stay focused. We should be home in a couple of days._

_-Cecile_

_Also, move all of my older, more useless scraps of metal out to the recycle bin when you get home. I except to see that entire room clear of clutter or else you can kiss your room good-bye._

_-Lloyd_

_Don't mind him. He's only kidding. We love you and we'll see you soon._

_-Cecile_

Suzaku could have stood there and groaned about this but he was late as is and he knew they would be mad with him being late. Trying to make his overall appearance look normal, Suzaku was out the door in 5 minutes. Running block after block, Suzaku thanked his lucky stars he had the best stamina out of everyone he knew.

"Stupid alarm clock. I knew I shouldn't have had Lloyd fix that thing. Next time, I'm going to a professional." He laughed at the irony.

Here he lived with two of the most brilliant minds and yet Lloyd couldn't fix a simple alarm clock. He even had a hard time setting the timer on his DVR!

Suzaku looked down the street as his face lit up once his school came into his sight.

"I'm *huff* going *huff* to make it!" He took his eyes off his goal to look at his watch.

A sense of relief washed over as it said 7:5-

"ARGH!"

He was sent face first to the ground. Where he expected to feel the cold stony pavement was something soft and warm. He opened his eyes to stare at grave concrete not but a few inches from his face.

"Mmm." Came a pained sound that wasn't his. It was at that close range did he finally comprehend he was lying on top a body. He scrambled to prop himself up. Only until was he on his hands and knees did he get an actual look at his "rescuer". Under short dark locks tossed in every direction, were dark, shining amethyst eyes looked back at him. Suzaku had never seen this person before in his life. He was sure he had just ran over a girl just now he didn't even care that the small figure was dressed in a boy's uniform.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He moved to sit on his heels as his pinned company moved to sit on elbows.

"Yeah, I'm alright...for the most part." Was all he got.

Suzaku's gaze lingered on the figure a little longer than they should have. After all, he wanted to make sure this young lady was all right. He knelt and stood halfway up before extending his hand. "Here Miss, let me help you up."

The smaller student looked to his hands and held up out a very thin hand and-

SMACK!

Suzaku looked at the small red patch on his skin. It didn't hurt him at all. But it did surprise him. He had his hand slapped by this girl after he politely apologized. He looked to her with his mouth agape. _'Maybe she's just shy.'_

He stood up and held his hand out again. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm Suzaku."

Once again, his hand was smacked away. The girl stood up and dusted herself off. "Thanks but no thanks. You shouldn't stand there with your mouth open like an idiot. You'll catch flies."

Suzaku was a little stunned by her attitude. She refused his help, apology, and overall she insulted him. "Well, I'm sorry, Miss. I know I wasn't watching looking where I was going but I didn't mean-"

Dark locks shook in annoyance. "Look, waste your pity on someone else. I'm perfectly fine."

Suzaku just stared.

"And quit staring at me like that! Can you do nothing right?" The dark haired girl scoffed and picked up her bag. She gave him a look and stood there for a second. "Are you going to stay there or what?"

Suzaku finally picked up his bag and stood upright. "Look, Miss, I'm sorry for knocking you down but I think you're overreacting. Insulting me is not the right way for a girl to react!"

"Are you blind and stupid?" Came a retort with a roll of the eyes.

Suzaku blinked. What now? As the figured walked towards campus, he had to look again. Not that he made a habit of checking out girls, he just didn't understand by what she meant.

As if reading his mind, the person turned to him, shook her head and said, "I'm a boy."

Not only was his stomach full of rocks, the brunette was shocked. His mind raced. _'Crap, I can't believe I called him a girl! I'm late already! Why did that guy have to be so rude?'_ were only a few of the things that repeated themselves. But Suzaku was glad about the fact he wouldn't see that boy again today. He let out a laugh as he ran to the building. "I'll bet we aren't even in the same grade, let alone the same class."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suzaku, there you are! What happened to you?" came the worried cries of Euphemia. Once she saw Suzaku hurry into the room before the final bell and the teacher, she jumped out of her seat and embraced him. "I was so worried about you! When you didn't show up at 7:30 I began to think something happened to you!"

He panted and set an arm on her shoulders. "I'm sorry to worry you, Euphy. My alarm clock broke and Cecile and Lloyd were called away."

She let him go and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness. If that's all, then I'm happy."

He followed her to their seats and told her about this morning, omitting certain parts of course. "-then after he left, I ran here as fast as I could."

Euphy smiled as she hung on every word. "Sounds like an exciting morning. You certainly are lucky that the teacher is late today." As she brushed a lock of soft pink hair from her face behind her ear, Suzaku was lost in thought. Dark purple eyes...... they were so different and at the same time, strangely similar to Euphy's own lilac eyes. He brushed that thought away as the sound of the door opening caught is attention.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry I'm so late. I was in a meeting with our principal and it ran longer than expcted." As their turquoise-haired teacher, Mr. Jeremiah Gottwald, took his place in front of the class, everyone took out their respected textbook. "Alright then. Before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student to Ashford. Come in."

Once that door opened, all heads turned to the newcomer.

Once that door opened, almost every girl in the class was instantly enthused.

Once that door opened, Mr. Gottwald wrote down the student's name on the board.

Once that door opened, Suzaku Kururugi's day went from bad to worse.

The black-haired, violet-eyed boy from this morning's incident walked in once that door opened. Suzaku wanted nothing more than to wake up this bad dream. _'What the hell? That guy can't be in this class! There is no way that's possible!'_

"Everyone, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself."

With an acknowledge nod, the boy smiled to his new classmates. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I recently moved here from Britannia with my little sister. I hope we all be come good friends." With a quick glance around the room, Lelouch's eyes fell on a familiar head of umber hair and striking set of green eyes. Suzaku thought he was given a smirk but figured he was his imagination.

"Thank you, Lamperouge-kun. There is an empty seat in the second to last row right behind Kururugi-kun you can have." As Lelouch took his seat, Mr. Gottwald looked to everyone. "Since this is Lamperouge-kun's first day, which one of you would like to volunteer to show him around?"

Before he knew it, every girl all but knocked over her desks to try and get the teacher's attention. Suzaku was almost tempted to place his hand over his ears to block out the squealing. With a dull "thunk" from his manual the teacher once again regained control of his classroom. "Since so many of you wish to show him around, I shall choose." He scanned the classroom for a willing, unexcitable volunteer.

Suzaku figured he wouldn't be chosen even if his life depended on it. He looked out the window and was soon lost in his own thoughts. He stared out the window at the birds flying.

"-me, Kururugi-kun?"

Suzaku snapped his head back to the front. "Yes, sir?!"

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Mr. Gottwald repeated himself. "Thank you for joining us back in this classroom. I was saying that unless you would like a detention, you will be the one to show our new student around."

With a slight nod and a dejected, "Yes, sir," Suzaku leaned far back in his seat as possible. He couldn't believe this was happening. If he had is way he would have taken the detention. But he knew that the coaches, his teammates and tutors would be upset with him. So he supposed for this once, he would silently agree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were dismissed from their class for lunch, Suzaku turned in his seat to Lelouch. "Ready for a tour of the school?"

Lelouch nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you Kururugi-san."

Suzaku smiled at the warm welcome._ 'Maybe I misjudged him. He must not be a morning person. Or it may have been that he was new and was nervous. I guess my confusing him for a girl must not have made it easy.'_ "Well, let's get started."

Suzaku lead Lelouch around the art department; showing him the various clubrooms, exhibit halls, and student projects. "And here is where we store the winners of art contests for future inspirations for the incoming freshmen." He turned to his charge. "Like it so far?"

Lelouch, obviously unimpressed or uninterested Suzaku couldn't tell, wasn't paying attention. "It's alright. I don't really care for art."

Suzaku gave a tiny nervous chuckle. "That's okay not everyone can be good at it."

Lelouch gave him a look. "I said I didn't like it. I never said anything about not being good at it."

"Sorry my mistake."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just move on." He walked down the corridor that led to the gardening department. Suzaku just stared at the boy and soon followed.

They soon were outside where Suzaku showed him all of the progress the gardening club was making. Lelouch almost looked interested when they saw a group of girls.

"Kururugi-senpai, good afternoon," they chimed.

He smiled and waved. "Hello. How are you ladies doing?"

They blushed as he did. One spoke up for them. "Great. Who's this?" They motioned to Suzaku's friend.

"This a new student, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Said student looked to the gang of girls and nodded in acknowledgement. This simple tiny act sent them into fits of giggles and squeals.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Suzaku dragged the indifferent teen away. "You sure are growing popular, ne Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked to him and around the campus. Almost every girl within sight was whispering to her friends and staring at the two boys. "I suppose. They must have nothing better to do besides watch us."

Suzaku let out a long, frustrated sigh. This guy was becoming much more of a pain than he would have expected. After making a quick tour around the sports section, Suzaku was on pin and needles. Lelouch's remarks about how only stupid jocks that are either secretly gay or are still sexually frustrated virgins played sports voluntarily made him almost turn and knock the guy out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were dismissed for the day, Suzaku waited in his desk as his classmates left. There was no practice today due to the fact his coach's wife was having a baby and he was called away. Suzaku sat in his char and took out his textbook to get ready for his tutoring session. "Well, at least I don't have to deal with that guy anymore until tomorrow."

The door to the class opened after a few minutes had passed. Suzaku looked up expectedly. "Oh great, you're here. Thanks for taking time to-" his tongue and mind stopped working when he saw the tutor. There for the third time that day was that same head of ebony locks and same bored purple eyes that had vexed him all day.

"Hello, again. I'm your new tutor," was all he got before Lelouch sat next to him, grinning, crossed legged and placing a hand on his cheek.

Suzaku was in disbelief. He stood up form his seat and pointed to his tutor. "NOT YOU AGAIN!"

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. You like you know what to do. you really like please wait until i get the next chapter up! You really, really, like please don't kill me by telling me to update sooner!!! You know what to do R/R!!


	3. Chapter 2: Enough is Enough

A/N: Yoz!!! thanks everyone who reviewed!!!! they were awesome!!

Shinku Anrui -thank you for not threatening/killing me!!

Tainted Ink And Paper -yup i do what i can!!!

deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover & Shadow Typhoon -ya' both had questions for be that were about the exact same thing. i can't tell you that!!!!! you'll have to wait!!!

Lickumz--thanks very much for that funny review!!!! i loved it!!!

anyway i think it's after this chapter where its starts to sloooow down. i tried to make them good but yeah...............everything i want to write is after this!!!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Code Geass or chars *nosebleed* i own what Lelouch and Suzaku do in my fanfics though!!!

P.S.:Still looking for a beta!!!

**----Chapter 2: Enough is Enough----**

Lelouch was walking towards his new class as he passed people in the hallway. He had been here for only a week and already he was known throughout the halls as teachers and students alike gossiped about him. There were talks from how smart he was to how good-looking was to his cool exterior.

Once classes were over, he would leave and no one would see him until the final few seconds before the bell would ring. Along with that, he never spoke to anyone. The girls thought that made him cooler. The boys, however, thought he was snobbish.

It was almost practically overnight that his popularity grew. Almost everyday he received love confessions; candy in his desk and on one rare occasion; a bouquet of flowers sent to his classroom. Any other boy would have loved the attention he was getting. The funny thing about Lelouch was, he didn't care. At the end of everyday, he would discretely toss all the notes, candy, and whatever else into the trash as he left.

On more than one occasion, a whole team of girls would walk up to him and start flirting. He would sit in his desk and flirt back. Mostly 'cause he counted on at least one of them having a boyfriend and felt it was a good way for him to have a quick laugh. Suzaku would often watch, along with his friends that did have girlfriends talking to Lelouch, laugh at them, and say that they were overreacting.

"Oh really, Kururugi? You won't think it's funny when Euphy-chan goes over and flirts with him."

Suzaku took a small gulp and looked to Euphy. She was sitting on the opposite corner of the room, talking to her friends. Nowhere near Lelouch. Suzaku just shook his head. "Euphy isn't that kind of girl. I trust her and she trusts me."

They looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Suzaku.

"You're a lucky guy, man. You got the best girl in school."

Suzaku nodded and continued to look at Euphy. He felt a sense of trust, content and gratitude wash over him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Suzaku! Would you go down to the art department and grab some more blue paint for this sign?"

"Sure thing!" Suzaku's entire junior class was getting ready for the school's open house. Not only did parents come, but also big name art dealers, sporting scouts and heads of major corporations came to check out the students and keep an eye on them.

Suzaku ran down the hall when he caught the last bits of pink hair flutter by out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to surprise her so he slowly followed her. He was about to round another corner when-

"Lelouch! There you are!" The bouncing girl jumped into a hug where a surprised yelp came as a result.

"Euphemia, good to see you, too...can you let go now?" Lelouch managed to choke out.

Once she released him, she let out a content sigh. "Oh, Lelouch. We can finally have a moment."

Lelouch let out a small scoff. "Euphemia, you shouldn't talk like that. We see each other in class."

"I know but I mean we don't have to hide who we really are right now. I've missed you, Lelouch."

Suzaku heard him let a small even almost happy sounding sigh. "I know. You look well."

"I am. Oh Lulu, I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw you enter the classroom. I wanted to jump right up and hug you."

He let out a genuine laugh. "Knowing you, you would have. I see you have a boyfriend."

Suzaku felt a slight sense of pride well up within. _'Damn right, Lamperouge. __**I**__ am Euphemia's boyfriend.'_ He held his breath when he heard a small giggle.

"Yes, Suzaku is great."

"For a jock. He doesn't seem that bright."

"Now Lulu, be nice. He is a very nice young man and a respectable boyfriend anyone would be proud to have."

"So he's a virgin." Lelouch chuckled out.

Suzaku wanted nothing more than to jump out form his hiding spot and deck that guy for that.

Euphemia let out a gasp and gently tapped his shoulder. "Lulu, that's enough talk about Suzaku. Anyway, I can't tell you how happy I am right now. I'll stop by tonight, okay?" He heard her give him what sounded like a kiss and ran out of the way before she made her way back.

When he stopped in front of the art room, he banged his hand against the door. "Euphy can't actually know that guy. No way she's too nice and he's so- They must be old friends is all. Yeah that's it." As Suzaku pondered this thought, he was sure of one thing and one thing only. There was no way that jerk was taking Euphy from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was once again time for his tutoring session. Suzaku sat on edge waiting for Lelouch to show. Once that door opened, Suzaku was ready for him. "You're late."

"You are simply impatient. I was talking to someone."

Suzaku flinched and his stomach turned. He wanted to hit him with every fiber of his being. "With whom? It couldn't have waited?"

Lelouch, suddenly taken back and somewhat offended, looked to him. "It was with a teacher, if you must know. They asked me to stay on as your tutor." He pulled out his book. "Anything else you want to know before we start?"

"No nothing, _Lulu._ Why would there be?"

Lelouch's brow noticeably twitched.

Suzaku felt a bit of pride as he found out something finally got to the boy. "So, Lulu, what are we reviewing today?"

Lelouch's mouth flinched and slit his eyes as menacingly as he could. "My name is Lelouch. And we are studying math. Looking at your grades, well, let's just say you'll be doing worse when you actually try for once, if you don't have my help."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Lulu, for all your help."

"Stop calling me 'Lulu'. What gives you the right to refer to me in such a familiar fashion?" Lelouch was shooting looks that if they were real, Suzaku would be dead in this and in his next lives.

Suzaku finally got him where he wanted him. "But, that's what the girls call you. I figured it would be alright."

He was given a puzzled and fierce look in return. "No one calls me-" Amethyst eyes widened on realization. "You're referring to Euphemia. Am I wrong?"

Tan curls bounced as he nodded. "Exactly. I want to know what's so special between the two of you. You seem very close."

Lelouch let out a soft chuckle. "So that's it. You're jealous. I wouldn't have expected you to be so smart."

Now Suzaku was twitching. "Well, excuse me. Not all of us can be presumptuous like you."

"Me, presumptuous? I'm not sure whether I should be surprised you knew that word or not."

Suzaku's temper was something that he kept usually under control but after a week of this guy, he wouldn't be surprised if several students praised him for knocking some manners into that smug face of his. "You have half of the student population viding for you attention, you don't need Euphy. So, whatever relationship you two had in the past is over. She's with me now."

"Euphemia and I have a special bond. I doubt that you can break it that easily."

Lelouch was egging him on. Suzaku knew that. But the bad thing was; it was working. "Heh, I bet I can."

Lelouch gave another bout of that cynical laugh of his. "Good ahead and try. Oh, by the way, if you want, I can tell you secrets about her you never knew were possible. Would you care to know?"

That did it. Before he could stop himself, Suzaku hand a firm hold of Lelouch's collar and was dangling him several inches off the ground.

After a grunt, the dark-haired tutor looked into furious green eyes and smirked. "Did I strike a nerve? My, I wonder what the student body would say when they see their star jock beating up a defenseless student?"

Suzaku returned Lelouch's previous death glare before setting him down. He returned to his seat but didn't look at the book. He heard the soft "pat" of Lelouch sitting down. He turned to him and- "I'm sorry. I just...lost my head."

Lelouch adjusted his collar before answering. "I expect nothing less from a stupid jock."

That was the last straw. This time, Suzaku lost it and didn't care what happened as his chair, desk, books pretty much everything was sent flying from their position. "Quit calling me 'a stupid jock'! You are such a prick! This whole week has been a living nightmare and it's all your fault! Ever since you showed up my grades have not budged, I almost get thrown into detention, I'm close to getting kicked off the teams, my teammates are talking about Euphy possibly cheating on me and I almost get into a fight with you!! My life was great before you showed up!! You have been the direct cause of the worst week of my life!!!" Suzaku yelled. He panted and looked down at an unfazed Lelouch.

After Suzaku's breathing returned too normal, Lelouch stood in front of him. "So that's it. Mr. 'Perfect Life' can't handle a little competition? One student comes along and gives him a dose of reality and he throws a fit about it. Well answer me this; do any of them really like you? 'Oh, Kururugi-san, have a good day. Suzaku-san, you were great yesterday.' Bull. Shit. All of it. No ones life is perfect. Either accept that and get over it or throw a fit about it." Lelouch grabbed his stuff and proceeded to leave when-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME!! SO, DON'T YOU TALK AS IF YOU DO!!!" Suzaku screamed at the top of his lungs to Lelouch. There was no way this jerk knew what he was talking about. He was probably just jealous of him.

Now it was Lelouch's turn to lose control. He tossed his bag on the ground, scattering books and papers in a shower. Though he didn't show it, he was enraged. "Oh I may not know you, Suzaku Kururugi, but I know your type all too damn well. My life was the same. People loved what I did and me. One day, I go home to find my home destroyed. Thugs broke into my house and ruined _my_ perfect world. I found my little sister beaten and half-dead. My mother had died trying to protect her. And where was good ol' dad? Well, lemme answer that for you. Daddy was never around to give a shit. So, Mr. Perfect, still think I don't know you?" He made his way to the tanned teen. "You play sports because you have so much energy and stamina and you can't figure out any other reason what to do about it. You love your friends but want them to tell you the truth for once. At night, you secretly wish for something interesting to happen because for some strange reason, you can't figure out why, you're not entirely happy. Oh, I know you well enough, Suzaku. If I'm wrong, let me know."

Suzaku looked down at him. _'How the __**fuck**__ could this guy possibly see right through me?'_ "I don't- There is no way-" Lelouch cut him off as he set two delicate fingers to rest on Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku was surprised how thin and fragile they felt. As they traced his face, they left a trail of heat. Lelouch made his way closer to him but Suzaku was almost in a state of shock to actually know how close.

"Well, since this is the worst week of your life, there is only one way to properly end it." Suzaku was to focused by Lelouch's touch he didn't notice what was happening until-

Lelouch Lamperouge leaned into Suzaku Kururugi and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

There was no pressure.

There was no fighting.

There was nothing else just his lips touching Lelouch's.

A/N: I have finally made them kiss!!!! i was dying to write that!!!! anyway its the next chappie you gotta wait for!! that has fanservice!!!!

Lelouch: You made meseem demented.

Suzaku: you made me alright!

Lelouch: Suzaku!!!! That's not the point!!

Me: Whatever dude. You're kissing him right so be happy about it

Lelouch: *blush*

Suzaku: *laughs*

Me: anyway you want the fanservice? welli either get one thousand unmarked peanut butter cookies delivered to my mouth!!! or every single one of you reviews

...((*still wants cookies*))


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Turn of Events

A/N: Hello my lovely readers!!!!! I missed you guys!!! Sorry this is late....i went on a trip yesterday and now i'm back! ............man was i surprised to see soooo many reviews!!! thanks you guys!! you really made my day!!

okay i finaly got myself a beta reader!!! and she has graciously reviewed this chapter!!! i Know what you're thinking: what crazy crap is she going to do next? well i'll tell you. *deep breath*

Lelouch: *covers mouth* Don't you say anything!!!!

Me: *struggles for breath*

Suzaku: Lelouch You're going to kill her.

Lelouch: Better than having her say what goes on that sick mind of hers.

Me: *dies*

Suzaku: *sigh* Well, There she goes again......

Disclaimer: I do not own CG or its characters..............I only write whatever sick thing pops into my head. I am only a fanfic writer.

**----Chapter 3: An Unexpected Turn of Events----**

There they stood. Lelouch, the guy that Suzaku blamed for ruining his life, was standing right in front of him, lips placed right on his.

While his mind withdrew back into itself, his body started to experience a whole new variety of sensations. He saw the pale figure standing before him become vividly bathed in the soft glow of the sunset. Suddenly, the various colors made Suzaku forget that another male was kissing him. Every detail he saw grew delicate and alluring. What he smelled from Lelouch...it was different than he thought. It was a serene, sweet scent, certainly not something a guy would wear. No, this was a natural smell. This _was_ Lelouch.

Almost automatically, one of his arms wrapped around the small waist; another found itself tangled in ebony locks. The very feel of the raven tresses was like velvet. How could something that looked so disheveled be so soft? He soon felt gentle strokes against his own chocolate curls as Lelouch's hand lightly tugged. The other arm coiled itself around Suzaku's tanned neck and came to a rest there.

"Mmm..." That sound. It was small and short. It was strange but Suzaku knew instantly what it was. For some strange reason, Suzaku wanted to hear it again. That moan felt like it was encouraging him. He'd never heard anything like it. Lost in his total euphoria, he pulled the body closer. Surely this was the way to get what he wanted. Once he heard that tempting sound, another surprise was given.

Almost hungrily, Lelouch's mouth parted against the jock's and his tongue tried to venture its way into his own. Hastily yet somewhat willingly, entrance was granted. Soon in a secluded dance, both tongues playfully fought for dominance over the other. All the while, Suzaku never knew that this is what another mouth tasted like. It was...incredible! Every savory motion he made as he explored this opening was surreal. The taste itself was sweet, if not different.

Another moan...this time from the brunette. His inner fire was ablaze. Every new experience in this single moment was enough to awaken a burning desire he didn't know existed. The only thing he knew was that he wanted more. So much more of this body. Every little-

SLAM!!!!

"Hey, watch it!! You have to be more careful with that sign!"

Soon, all logic and reason took control of Suzaku's mind. His eyes protruded from his skull and he shoved Lelouch off of him. Bringing the back of his hand to his mouth, he strived to catch his breath.

Suzaku started to beat himself up. _'I can't believe I just- and with Lelouch! Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick!'_ He covered his mouth as he turned and doubled over.

Lelouch, on the other hand, simply stood up and wiped his mouth. He packed up his books and proceeded to leave the room without a single word.

Suzaku took his seat and huddled his head in his arms. _'Dear God, what have I done?! I went and did __**that**__ behind Euphy's back! I- I gotta do something about this! She can't ever know about this! I don't wanna hurt her. Arrgh, she'd never forgive me if- No. I'll simply tell Lelouch not to say anything. As for Euphy...'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, that'll be $12.38, please. Thank you and have a good day." Suzaku left the shop carrying a small bouquet of pink carnations. He smiled and looked at the card that had "To Ashford's most beautiful student, Euphemia" written across it. "I know she'll love these."

After an hour of kicking himself around as soon as he got home, Suzaku placed an order at the nearest flower shop for a gift for Euphy. He figured a simple gift would be better and a subtler way to apologize. This way he makes up for 'losing his mind' –as he put it- and sees her beautiful smile.

Finally making it to the school, Suzaku stopped and stared at a recognizable physique under a tree, divulged in a book. Suzaku swallowed his pride, choked back his revulsion, and trudged towards him. "We need to talk," he barked out.

Lelouch, aggravated by the intrusion, glanced at the newcomer. His eyes darted from the bouquet of flowers back to green eyes. "If those are for me, no thank you. Pink carnations are not exactly my type of flowers."

"They aren't for you. Look, about yesterday-"

Purple eyes rolled. "You want to maintain a reputation of being a good, loyal boyfriend. Don't worry. I have an image to uphold as well. Now, leave before people get it in their heads that I've suddenly become some sort of a socialite." With that said, he returned to reading and ignoring everyone.

Suzaku sighed in a "well-that's-taken-care-of-but-I'm-still-not-really-sure-if-I-can-trust-this-guy" sort of way. He proceeded to his classroom. Making sure it was absolutely empty; he set the flowers on Euphy's desk and swiftly left before he was seen. He made his way to the roof to watch the student body slowly make its way on the grounds.

He sat by the door until he looked at his watch. 7:30 was ticking away on the tiny clock. He stretched and grabbed his bags. "She should have found them by now. I wish I could have been there to see the look on her face." More or less skipping to his first class, Suzaku controlled his motions as he opened the door. Before placing a foot in the doorway, he was cut off by a squealing heap of pink hair.

Euphy looked up with sparkling eyes. "Oh, Suzaku! You are the greatest! I love them. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

He responded with a slight toothy grin, a hug and "Well, you're worth it. Can't I surprise my girlfriend once in a while?"

She hugged him and giggled. Other girls watching the loving display sighed, either wishing they had a boyfriend or smacked the ones they had, telling them they should be more romantic like Suzaku. The scene continued until a voice from the hallway asked, "What's going on here?"

Both lovers turned and saw a smiling Lelouch standing behind them. "My, you two must be having a good day."

"Oh Lelouch, good morning. Yes, we are having a good morning. Suzaku here surprised me with a bouquet of my favorite flowers," she said motioning to Suzaku.

He hugged her tighter and nodded. "It was no big deal. I just thought today I would show her how special she is to me." Suzaku gave him a look that meant '**SHE** is my number one.'

Lelouch must've caught his meaning for he just gave a fake grin and said, "Boy, you sure are lucky, Suzaku. I hope one day I can find someone like that." He excused himself as he made his way to his seat. An entire group of single –and a few not-so-single- girls made their way to him; each of them offering to be his girlfriend. He laughed as if they were joking. "I appreciate the sentiments, ladies. If ever I need a date, I'll be sure to let you know." They let out hopeful squealing as they returned to their seats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Euphy, you sure are lucky. Suzaku-kun is the greatest! *sigh* I wish I had him for a boyfriend," Euphy's fellow club member, Nina, indicated.

Euphy let out a giggle. "I'm sorry, Nina, but Suzaku's all mine." Euphy was busy at one of her many club meetings setting up for the festival. The Traditional English Tea Club was practicing for Club Day in the weeklong event.

In accordance to President Milly's crazy wishes, every day of the festival was celebrated with a different event. Day one was Cultural Day, where each class was given a country, past or present, and displayed various traditions and rituals from what they researched. Day two would be Club Day; meaning every club would be repeating specialized exhibitions for their visitors. Day three would be Sports Day. Every sports team would dress up and have mini-games set up for participation. Those not involved in a sport would simply dress up as referees and be guides to the next station. The next day would be Nature Day. Each grade level would be assigned one of the 3 basic elements and work together to create an outside atmospheric setting. Again, each class would have to have to create a unique way to stand out. The day after was Class Day. Each class was allowed to set up a unanimous event that only they could do. And to wrap up the week, Play Day was chosen as the last theme. The entire grade was given a story and each class was assigned a scene to show. And since she was the kind-hearted president she was, Milly decided everyday to award points to the best display of school spirit. When the celebrations were over, the class with the most points would gain an amazing surprise.

No one knew why or where she came up with these ideas; but with a class reward, no one dared to question her. Luckily, she had given them a two-month's notice.

"Suzaku's nice, but I think Lelouch is an even better catch." Both girls turned to their other member, vice-president, Shirley. "I mean think about it. He's nice, very smart and good-looking."

Nina giggled. Euphy leaned in closer to the redhead. "You really do like Lelouch, don't you?"

The red-haired girl blushed and nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

Euphy smiled. "You should talk to him. You know, get to know him a little."

As she raised her teapot, Nina shrugged. "I don't know. He seems very guarded to me. He never talks to any one person for any particular length of time."

Shirley smiled. "I know he seems rough around the edges, but I'm sure he's nice and caring on the inside."

"She's right. All he needs is someone to talk to and I'm sure he'll open up to all of us. You never know, he might like her back. You just need to try," the club president encouraged.

With a blush and a nod, the other girl agreed. "You're right. Thanks Euphy."

"Anytime, Shirley."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh, I don't get this at all!!"

Lelouch looked to the side. Once again, his lessons were interrupted by the unwilling groan from his classmate. "With that attitude, you never will."

Frustration written all over his face, the star jock rolled to face the other. "You're not helping."

"I do what I'm told. Encouragement was not part of the job description," came the reply.

Suzaku was using every ounce of strength he had left not to lose his temper again. The upcoming festival had him running back and forth between all class activities and sports; it was a wonder he wasn't dead. "Whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

Lelouch let out a sigh and closed his book. "Alright, that's enough for today."

"Oh, thank God."

"You're welcome."

Green eyes narrowed. "I wasn't talking to you. Look, I'm not in the mood today for another argument."

"I'm surprised. With your running around, I expected you to have more energy."

Suzaku let that one slide. He could hear the faint cries of his bed calling. "Yeah, yeah. To you, I'm just a stupid jock."

What came next made him freeze. There was a chuckle. A small, easily ignored but an unmistakable chuckle. He turned to the small boy and blinked. "Did you just laugh?"

Lelouch, obvious surprised himself, looked back. "No. You're hearing things."

Suzaku smiled. "You did. You actually laughed!"

Growing aggravated with the constant baiting, Lelouch glowered. "I said I didn't."

Letting the embarrassed boy have another victory, Suzaku looked away. "Alright, already." He grabbed his bag and placed it on his desk. He looked over at Lelouch as he was putting his own things away.

Without looking up, Lelouch asked him, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just-"

"You were thinking about the other day and wanted to ask why I did it, right?"

Busted. How was it this guy knew everything?! "I was not! I was-!"

"No need to yell. You want an answer; I'll tell you. Your world needed to be shaken."

All Suzaku managed to say was, "Huh?" Now he was lost. What did kissing him have to do with his world? "What do you mean, 'shaken'?"

He stopped his packing and turned to him, one arm supporting his chin. "Reality. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just provided a jump-start. Although, I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from you. If I wasn't so sure you were straight and a virgin, I would say you enjoyed it."

Heat rose all over the tanned face. "Th-that's ridiculous! I absolutely did **not** enjoy anything!!!"

A dark, shrewd laughter came from the dark-haired tutor. "And your pulling me closer was a way of resisting? I may be wrong but I doubt that's the right way to reject someone."

His face now resembled that of a ripened tomato. Images of what transpired crossed his mind. He gripped his head and shook it. "NONONONONONOOOO!! I don't even know why I did it! I'm straight! I'm not supposed to kiss guys!"

A dark lock of hair was pushed behind a porcelain ear. "And I don't make a habit of it either but it happened."

"Look Lelouch, I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah, nice flowers by the way. I forgot what flowers she liked."

At this, Suzaku forgot about his rant and looked to him. "How could you have forgotten what kind of flowers your girlfriend liked?"

Lelouch blinked as he focused on him. "'Girlfriend'? I can certainly see why Euphy likes you."

Suzaku blinked. "What do you mean?"

With a shake of his head, Lelouch said nothing. "I just want everything to be satisfactory between you two." With a flick of his wrist, what Suzaku interpreted to be a wave, he was gone.

"What is with that guy?!" soon met Lelouch's ears as he walked down the deserted hallway.

A/N: And that it done!!! Hope you liked it!!! i know i had fun reading it! Again i want 1,000 unmarked peanut butter cookies!!! Or else no more SuzuLulu!!!!!!!!

Lelouch: Liar.

Me: Lelouch, Shut up!!!

so R/R if you want more!!


	5. Chapter 4: Time for Change

A/N: Okay all I'm here to fullfill your yaoi fantasies!!!! my beta read this and made it shorter *shrugs* don't ask me i just upload it..........meh!!!!

oh yeah!! time for special thanks!! *looks in inbox* okay we have!

Crispy Rice- thanks for the muffins!!!

Shinku Anrui- i willexcept the cokkies this time...but i expect more!!

Lelouch: be nice!

me: ....sorry!

Tainted Ink And Paper- yes the kissing scene was awesome!!! i loved writing it!!! and thanks for the compliments!!

teno-hikari- very funny! Suzaku: i meant what i said!!

Yaruming- O.o'''''''um.....OKAY!!!

emosasuke- yayz!!! i gots cookies!!! i have my "inspriation!!!

Lickumz- as usual...you rock for the comments!!

Diana Prince- hmm electronic cookies are just as good.

lilyrose225- Lelouch: me evil?!

me: hmm could for good fanservice...

Lelouch: Don't even think about it....*evil glare*

Disclaimer:Code geass and its characters don't belong to me.................what ever they should do in the anime that they don't is only my and every other SuzuLulu fan's fantasy.

**----Chapter 4: Time for Change----**

"Alright settle down, everyone. It's time to choose our class events," Mr. Gottwald announced as the week started. "I have our options for Cultural Day, Nature Day, Class Day and Play Day. We were assigned Ancient Japan for our theme on Cultural Day, our junior class selected 'Air' for Nature Day and the play we were given was 'Sleeping Beauty'. I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that story. Our scene shall be the last scene." In an uproar of squeals, the girls were already discussing which costumes to wear and of course, which guy would play the lead. "Alright, settle down. Since this is about you, I'll leave it in your hands now." He gathered his things leaving the list he received from the blonde president and exited.

Taking charge of the class, Euphemia stood up and took her place at the podium. "Okay, now that we have our themes, let's hear some ideas."

One by one, students gave ideas, some that were to unrealistic or way over budget. After much debate, they finally narrowed it each day down to three different choices.

"Very good ideas, everyone. Now, we need to vote on which idea to use," Euphemia bubbled out. "All for my idea on the traditions of Japanese entertainment raise your hand." Almost two fifths of the class raised their hand. Marking down the tally, she asked, "Great, now for those that would like Rivalz's suggestion on the Japanese traditional martial arts?" This time half of the class raised their hand. "And finally, Lelouch's idea on a representation on the ancient Japanese government." Surprisingly along with Lelouch and the remainder of the class, Suzaku raised his hand.

"'Japanese government?' What a stupid suggestion!"

"He must be some kind of Japanese lover to even think about it."

"Or maybe it combines to the other two with it." His voice rang through the class. They stopped their criticism to look at him. "Think about it: the Emperors of Japan had armies that were knowledgeable of various forms, right? And they had to be entertained. So if you really think about it, it's a good idea." Looking at the faces around the class, they were unsure.

Finally, Suzaku spoke up. "I agree with Lelouch. Rather than having another vote on the matter, we can just divide the class into what they want to do."

"Wow that is a good idea."

"I wish I came up with that!"

"So, it's decided. We are doing a representation of Japanese government! All opposed" Looking around the room, Euphy took the silence as a unanimous 'for'. "Okay, now we just need to choose who will be playing the part of the Emperor."

Suzaku raised his hand again. "Why not Lelouch? It was his idea." In spoken agreements and rather reluctantly, Lelouch agreed.

"If it will make everyone happy, I'll do it." All the girls squealed and started to talk about what clothes they would want to make for him. "I hope I do a good job though."

"Alright next order of business, Nature Day. We were given 'Air' as theme. Since this is going to be interactive, what should we do?"

Everyone was thinking out loud but only one hand was raised. "Yes, Lelouch?"

Lelouch moved a bang from his brow and continued. "How about a café? We could serve tea and coffee. All the while dressed like angels."

Euphy clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea, Lelouch! You're two for two! All for?"

A loud "aye" echoed. "Perfect. On to the next day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time everything was decided, the schedule went day one they would do a showing of a Japanese Emperor, then an angel café, followed by an Animal Cosplay host club, and reverse gender performance of the scene with Lelouch playing the leading lady and the leading man to be played by a red haired, rather loud and for lack of a better word, opinionated, girl named Kallen Stadtfeld.

"So, that takes care of everything. Tomorrow, we'll start planning our costumes for the events. So everyone come up with good ideas, okay?" With this thought in their heads, the students excitedly dismissed themselves. Only two figures remained in the class as soon as it was empty. Suzaku turned around in his seat to look at Lelouch.

"Yes, Suzaku?"

Suzaku said nothing and just kept on looking.

"If you don't want anything, would you turn around? I would like it a lot not to be stared at right now. I get that enough from the girls I don't need it from you."

With a small smile, Suzaku finally spoke. "I was just thinking. Thank you."

Purple eyes glanced up from what he was doing to look to him. "What for? I haven't done anything to earn thanks."

"You stuck by the idea of a Japanese reenactment. You may not know this but I am Japanese."

Finally moving his head up to look at him, Lelouch tilted his head. "And why are you telling me this? We're not exactly best of friends, you know."

The brunette nodded. "I know that but your idea for our Cultural Day project. Well, it made me feel happy about my heritage. Most of those in this class are either Britannian or Honorary Britannians that are ashamed to be Japanese. But the moment you spoke up for us, well, thanks."

Lelouch looked to him with an unnerving gaze. He could have said something but elected against it. "You're welcome, I guess. Don't start thinking that I did it for you or you Honorary Britannians. I have my own reasons." He packed his textbooks and pulled out his regular book. "I'll wait here for a couple of hours. If you're not here by then, I'll leave without tutoring you, understand?"

"I got it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, good job today. See you tomorrow, guys." Suzaku waved wiping off sweat from his forehead. He left practice and hurried to his class. He knew Lelouch would be there, waiting for him and if he was late...this may very well be his last day on the team. He opened the door and saw the familiar black-haired teen sitting in the same desk he was since he left.

"About time. You couldn't have showered before you came? I can smell your stench from here."

Setting down his bag and pulling out his books, the brunette rolled his eyes. "If I had, you would have left."

"Fine I'll wait longer, but next time, shower before you come. I don't want to go home smelling like a locker room."

Smirking, Suzaku decided to have some fun with his tutor. "Okay, Lulu. I'll shower for you."

Flinching, Lelouch looked to him. "I told you to stop calling me 'Lulu'. My name is Lelouch."

"Alright, _Lelouch,_ can you help me with my homework now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing, Lelouch closed the book. "Alright, that's good for today. Keep this up and you just may actually maintain a new G.P.A."

Green eyes lit up. "Really? You think I'm doing better."

"Yeah, a 2.8."

Shoulders slumping forward, he let out a frustrated groan. "I walked right into that one." The sound of paper rustling caught his attention. "What's that you got?"

"The results from your last test. I must say I've done wonders but miracles do happen."

Leaning in, a dark arm stretched out to get it. "Let me see."

The arm holding the test moved further away. "No. Argh, lower your arms. I can smell the foul sports odor."

Standing and leaning over Lelouch's desk, another attempt was made by the jock. "C'mon, lemme see. It's my test, Lelouch."

A thin hand made an effort to block the jock. "Not until you get away from me! You reek!" Lelouch was tipping his chair over to try and get away.

"Let me see the-WHOA!!!!"

BANG!!

The chair lost balance with help from the weight of both bodies leaning over it.

"OOF!! Hey, I got it!" Suzaku looked at his crumpled prize in his hands.

"Good for you. Now, can you get off of me?"

"Eh?" Suzaku looked down and saw a mesh of ebony hair and an angry pair of amethyst orbs staring at him. Scrambling to reposition himself, the flustered teen knelt with both legs over the pinned Lelouch. "You should have given me the test! It's your fault."

Sitting up and rubbing his head, smaller boy sat up. He moved his arm to his nose and sniffed. He scrunched up his nose at what he smelled. "Ugh, I smell like a sweaty jock."

Frowning, said jock looked over his test. "Whatever. Now to see what I- AWESOME!!!!" Written on bright red marker an "85" made its home on the top corner. "I got an 85! I thought for sure I would at least make a 76 but an 85?! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, yeah. You got an 85. You still need my help if you want to do better," commented the other.

The tanned teen was too busy beaming at his score to care otherwise. "But this is better! And we were only practicing for two weeks! Oh man, I can't thank you enough, Lelouch!" Leaning forward again, he hugged the other. He felt the boy tense up a few seconds in but soon let him go. "Sorry, I lost my head."

Shirking away, Lelouch stood up, face a flush. "Don't mention it. If you want to do better, I can tutor you before school. Meet me in the library at 6:45."

Green eyes looked back in disbelief. "'6:45'? That's way too early. How about 7:15?"

He packed up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. "There is a reason I said 6:45. You can't abide by that then I can't help you."

"All right, I'll be there. Man, you're a slave driver."

A smirk on his face and a small chuckle, Lelouch shrugged. "Maybe I am. By the way, I'm part Japanese." He flicked his small wrist in his usual fashion and left the room.

"Japanese? Must be his reason, then." Packing his bags, Suzaku left the room feeling proud of what he's accomplished; his grades are improving and making the cold new student his new friend.

A/N: and that's that!! this is where it gets slow cuz

A) i have no interest from here on out.

2) I want to make this a long story

and purple) ....I'm lazy (simple as that)

yes i know i did that in a weird order. i am a weird person.

Lelouch: you shold get that fixed

Me: You should provide more oppertunities for fanservice.

lelouch: *shuts up*

Suzaku: not again....

Me: *Glomps Suzaku*

Lelouch: hey, he's mine!!!

ME: if you want more, you know the drill. Review and more cookies! (or whatever you have lying around the kitchen that is sweet)


	6. Chapter 5: Preparations and Favors

A/N hello all!! I'm back with another chapter for you!!

Lelouch: Whatever..

Me: You're just mad about this chapter. Anyway...time for more thanks!!

Lelouch: thanks to all these people.

Crispy Rice---- me: O.o can you read my mind?!

Ledilettant-- lelouch: thanks i love you

Shinku Anrui---me: *cries* my cookies....

neko518--me: no!! your not annoying! i love the comments!!!

mochiusagi---lelouch: yes i told her to keep me japanese.

emosasuke----me: lollipop!! suzaku:thank i love you too.

Disclaimer: Code geass and its chars aren't mine. an wishing they are doesn't change that fact...

**----Chapter 5: Preparations and Favors----**

"OUCH!!! Watch wear you're sticking those pins!" Growled an angry Lelouch. The week of the festival was coming fast and Lelouch and the other actors were forced to stand in class for measurements. Because he had to be fitted for a dress and much to the dismay of everyone else, Lelouch insisted that he have his fitting done in private.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, but if you wouldn't move so much, they wouldn't have stuck you. Now hold still. I only have a few more measurements to do." He glowered slightly at the girl at his feet. If he wasn't so sure that this was utterly necessary, he would say she enjoyed hurting him.

"Oh, Lelouch, you look great! I can't believe how well it fits on you!" "Oh, shut up!" and a fits of giggles was al the other boys outside in the hallway heard. They had been sent outside with the girls when the fitting first started. That was an hour ago. Since then, they found ways to entertain themselves; mostly by reading lines and doing other festival things they were in charge of.

"Man, they've been at this forever! We need to get these practices over with. We have other things to do!" They all were in agreement until they heard a shrill, "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE HANDS!!!" Soon, the hall was full of rambunctious laughter. Suzaku and others just laughed at the sounds that kept coming from the room. "Keep at, girls. Make sure to get him right in the ass!" They cheered.

"Shut the hell up! You're dead, Suzaku!" This only made the laughter even louder. After another half hour, the girls finally exited. "He looks so great in it! I can't wait for the play."

"I know! If I didn't know better I would swear he was a real girl!"

The guys looked to each other then to them. "You can't be serious. There is no way he looks like a real girl."

They all just giggled. "Anyway, when he's done getting dressed, you all are next."

They moaned and gulped. The past week of the girls fussing over them with pins and needles was bad enough. They suddenly felt sorry about Lelouch and what he has to go through. As they walked in the class, they saw the 'Leading Lady' putting on his school jacket. One guy went over and patted his head. "Did the prom queen like his dress?"

Lelouch gulped and smacked his hand away. "Shut the hell up!"

They just laughed at him. They all knew the reason he was chosen. Aside from his slim physique, he was the shortest one of the guys. For this reason, he was susceptible to the constant teasing. And good thing too. Little by little, he started to talk and open up. Only a little and only to his classmates. Outside the room he was still as cold and guarded as ever. They all had to thank Suzaku for that. Due to his daily early morning tutor sessions and much convincing, everyone wanted to talk to Lelouch.

But no one talked to him as much as Suzaku. During their private tutoring sessions, they talked about everything. Well, not everything. Suzaku did most of the talking and Lelouch just listened. The only thing that he actually knew about the raven was that he was half Japanese from his mother's side. Otherwise, there was very little that he said. And when Suzaku dared to bring up his relationship with Euphemia, all he got in reply was. "I can't tell you now."

But nevertheless, the two were almost inseparable. Euphy often joked that she might have to keep an eye on Suzaku and Lelouch. Aside from that, the two were becoming what seemed to be best friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my love. Now, that I have slain the dragon, I shall fulfill the prophecy and- what's the rest of it?"

A group moan was released as rehearsals were dragged on. They had been practicing off script for a week and the main characters still didn't know their lines.

" '-the prophecy and awaken you with a kiss.' Remember now?" Euphy reminded her.

Irate aquamarine eyes darted from her to the script; which she promptly tossed over her shoulder. "Right, I'm sorry. The skeet club and the archery club have been running me ragged all week I don't have time to memorize these stupid lines!"

Sitting up from his bed of desks, the 'princess' looked annoyed. The place where he lay was not the most comfortable and he had been lying there all morning. "Can we move on to something else now? This arguing isn't getting us anywhere. Is there anything else we have to go over before next week?"

Lilac eyes looked over the schedule on her clipboard. She ran a finger down the list she checked as they went through and improved on little things. As she reached the bottom, she did notice one little thing. "Well, the only think we have left to do is decide who is bringing what for the Angel café and Host Club. We may need a lot of snacks and drinks so it's best that everyone bring something different; that way we can offer options to our guests."

Murmuring swept throughout the class as people decided on hat they wanted to bring. "Is there a limit on how much we can bring of each item?"

She brought a finger to her small chin. "I suppose a couple of trays of cookies would suffice for the Café. With the Host club, I've taken the liberty to contact the caterer and asked them to provide us with cakes. As for drinks, I'm certain we'll have enough. Now that that is settled, class dismissed. Please study your lines tonight, everyone."

Taking her by the waist and giving her a small hug, Suzaku whispered.  
"Good job today. You really took charge."

"Oh, Suzaku. You are too sweet. I am just doing my job like anyone else would. There's nothing special about how I do things." She giggled and returned his hug.

"Well you do it better than most people. Others would normally get overwhelmed and have a breakdown."

In another fit of giggles she looked up to him. "After being in charge of about 5 different club and 2 sports teams, managing a week long event with a class of about 20 students is a vacation. But now that that's over, I can finally spend sometime with you."

A grin traced his face. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He moved to place a kiss on her head when she gently pushed him a little further away. "Euphy?"

"It's nothing bad. I just remembered something important. Father is coming next week on business and has promised to stop by and take a look at the festival!"

At that moment, Suzaku's stomach fell right through the floor.

At that moment, he was unsure whether to be happy or scared.

At that moment-

"Ahem."

-his head snapped to see a bright smile, long red hair and sparkling light green eyes. The newcomer, who he recognized to be one of Euphemia's friends from another class, blushed slightly as she stood in the row of desks. "Um, am I interrupting, Euphy?"

"Oh, not at all, Shirley. I was telling Suzaku that my father was coming to visit." She let him go and glided over to her friend. "Suzaku, you remember Shirley Fenette. She's in Ms. Nu's class down the hall."

He scratched his head, letting a nervous chuckle out, grateful for a change of topic. "Oh yeah, Shirley. Did you come to get Euphy for a club meeting?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head as her friend's face soon matched her hair. "Actually, Shirley came to ask you for a favor."

His face dropped a bit as his other hand pointed to himself. "Me? What is it?"

Gulping and trying to keep her hands from fidgeting, green eyes looked up at his face. "I want you to introduce me to Lelouch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear me, Suzaku?"

Sitting with his head slumped over his table, Suzaku was soon brought beck into reality. "Oh yeah, Cecile, What did you say?"

"Honestly, boy. If you're not going to listen to an answer, why bother asking the question?" came a remark from his left. A certain white-haired scientist was talking about him when he himself is a walking contradiction.

Ignoring him, she gave her stepson her usual comforting smile. He returned it with one of his own. "Anyway, I think it's a nice thing you're doing for Euphemia's friend. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy."

Lloyd, irked by the fact he was being ignored, took a sip of tea. "You know what would make me happy? A meal that doesn't include the fire alarm sounding."

Attention finally caught, his partner looked to him. "What do you mean by that? Everything was take-out tod-"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!!!! The dining room soon caught the fumes of Cecile's dessert turned charcoal.

"Oh, no my pie!" She ran to the source of the smoke and opened the door. Suzaku tried to fan as much smoke as he can away from the ever-sounding alarm while Lloyd just sat back and ate his dinner.

Once the smoke cleared, Suzaku sat at his place while Cecile cleared the table Sighing, he turned to his stepdad. "You knew that was going to happen and yet you didn't tell her?"

Smirking and pushing up his glasses, he gave the teen a wink. "The best things about a relationship are the parts where you know what gets them going and the constant teasing you give them. Though I may not like how perfect Miss Euphemia is, I get the feeling you'll be well off with someone you can tease."

Far off in the kitchen, a certain overprotective voice rang aloud. "Lloyd, don't say that! Euphemia is very sweet and charming girl and you should be proud that your son is dating her. Unlike some other girls out there."

"What is the matter? I was simply telling him to find someone that has flaws, not to go and date some little hussy."

"Lloyd!"

"What?" Watching the two bicker as they often did, Suzaku was lost in his thoughts again. No matter how many times they differed, he could not wrap his mind around why the two stayed together. Not fully understanding what either of them meant, Suzaku excused himself to his room.

"_Even from behind the closed door, I can still hear them. What is it about Euphy that Lloyd doesn't like? She's absolutely perfect... Our relationship is perfect. So, what if we don't argue? That just means we have the kind of relationship that everyone wants. I don't-"_

BRIIIIIIIING!!!!!

"Suzaku, telephone for you!"

"I got it, Cecile!" He picked up the receiver in his room and waited to hear the other end click. "Hello?"

"How come you still have a house phone?"

Blinking and looking at the phone like this was a joke he retorted, "Who is this?"

"Clam down Suzaku, its me."

"Lelouch? How did you get my number?"

"Euphemia gave it to me. I tried calling your cell phone but I kept getting a message saying that it was disconnected. What's the deal with that?"

Suzaku froze. He did remember giving his cell number to Lelouch. But he forgot to tell him the next day that it got damaged in one of his trips to help Lloyd show off his latest invention. It was a simple tiny little glitch he could have taken to an electronic repair shop. Hell, he bet if he asked, Cecile could have fixed it for him! But knowing Lloyd's ego, he was now phoneless until his new one came from the company.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Lelouch. I'm getting a new one 'cause my other one broke."

A scoff. "No doubt from playing sports."

"What did you want?" was the brunette's reply. He was not really in the mood for a fight about anything with him.

"I just called to say I can't make it tomorrow morning. I have some business at home to take care of. Looks like you lucked out."

"Huh, how come? Lelouch, I need your help with-"

"Don't worry, Suzaku. I'll be there for at school and afterwards to help tutor you. If you want, I can help you study during lunch."

Suzaku huffed and looked at his books. "Don't worry about it. Hey, don't you have lunch with me and Euphy tomorrow, instead. She's always talking about you. And it may be good for the two of you to have closure."

There was a brief silence on the other end. "You mean to say 'Euphy and I'. We went over proper English just the other day."

Suzaku blinked and looked at the phone. This guy couldn't tutor him in the morning but he can sit there and give him snippets? His brow slightly furrowed.

"That was a joke, you know? You need to loosen up slightly, Suzaku."

He flinched. Here is the cold new student that constantly called him a stupid jock and had a constant stick up his ass, and he told him to loosen up?

"You know Lulu, you are a real ass sometimes."

"So I've been told. I got to go. And quit calling me 'Lulu.' "

Suzaku laughed. "I'll see you later, man." He set his phone down and put his hands behind his head. "Well, that solves how to get Lelouch to meet Shirley. I better tell Euphy about it." Once again, he picked up the phone and dialed the Britannian household.

He heard a couple of rings before it was answered. "Good evening, Britannia residence."

"Yes, may I speak with Euphemia, please?"

A/N: and that's it....that's all i can do with my diminishing inspiration.......

Lelouch: i hate you....

Me: =^.^= but you were cute!!!

Suzaku: yeah, lulu!!

Lelouch: shut up!!

Me: please review!!!!.....


	7. Chapter 6: A New Rival

A/N ok im here to fill yaoiless void that we have!!

lelouch: you're doing it agian.

me: *glares* any way.......angry sex-denied boys aside, here's more thanks!!!

special thanks to my beta! i less than 3 you!!! (3)

Lickumz --what kind of fanfic writer if i didn't have rivals?!! she has her purpose

Kttag-------(chp 2)hmm yeah..i was guessing there. sorry about that 10%!

Crispy Rice---i no need more inspiration!! i have enough..........what this story needs is more fanservice....

emosasuke-------suzaku: well i....me and lelouch: *glares* he is mine. oh and thanks for the cookies!!

neko518---*huggles* you sleep and have yaoi dreams

Yaruming----aww no cry!! here!1 have my suzaku plushie!

Kttag----thanks!! i try my best!

CheckMate-----*huggles* i love you!!

Diana Prince-----thank you!!im glad you like it.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters are not mine. i am only a fanfic writer. though if i had my way suzaku and lelouch would be joined at the hip....yes that way

**----Chapter 6: A New Rival----**

"Lelouuuuch!!! Suzakuuuuu! Over here!" A bouncing, bundle of pink hair waved at the two emerging figures as they walked from the main building to eat outside. "Hey, you made it!"

Suzaku moved to sit down by her and unwrapped his lunch. "Of course we would. It's a nice day to sit inside and eat."

Lelouch took the only available seat next to a blushing girl with bright red hair. In his nicest fake smile he could muster he asked, "Would you mind if I sat here?"

With a squeaky "No!", the girl moved her things to make room for him.

Looking between the two, Euphy spoke up for them. "Lelouch, this is my friend, Shirley Fenette. She's from Ms. Nu's class."

He looked to Shirley and smiled. "Ms. Nu's class? Is she a good teacher?"

Nodding slowly, she finally worked up some courage to look to him. "Yes, she is."

Suzaku shifted his gaze between the two. _"Boy, could this be any more awkward? Lelouch isn't even trying to make small talk."_ "So Shirley, tell us what you guys are doing for the festival next week."

The paler boy nodded and turned to her. "Yes, tell us. I was curious about what everyone else is doing."

"Well, We were given..." Soon after, Shirley and Lelouch -95% Shirley with the occasional nod or "That's interesting" from Lelouch- were discussing the club activities, school, homework and what they do after school. When it seemed like they had finally run out things to go over, Euphy brought something up that sent her friend into another storm of words.

Suzaku, on the other hand, looked to Lelouch and shook his head. What he saw made him want to roll his eyes. The boy across from him just ate his food, hanging on every spoken word. But the jock knew the real truth. He was completely uninterested on what this girl had to say. He could tell Shirley didn't notice. Hell, with that grin and eyes pointed in her direction, even his girlfriend thought he paid attention 'cause she jabbed him in the side and whispered, "I think it's going very well. Look at them, completely lost in their own world."

"Yeah...they sure are." He hesitantly replied. Another look to Lelouch and he was sure of it. Those dark purple eyes looked completely bored.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the bell rang to signal them to go back to class, both fair-haired girls were lost in a conversation all their own. They picked up their things headed back to the building without another look to the boys.

"Boy, looks like you made a friend. She was very excited."

With a small glare to the brunette, a pale hand stood out on his dark clothed waist. "Suzaku, did you bring me out here to set me up with that girl?"

With a scratch of his head, the taller boy knew he was caught. "Would you believe me when I tell you it was a promise to Euphy? Her and Shirley came to me yesterday and asked me to introduce you two. And you know how it is with girls, especially Euphemia. I couldn't tell them no."

A sigh and a shake of his dark locks, Lelouch just shrugged. "I understand. For...Euphy I'll do it."

Suzaku was so excited he coiled his arm around Lelouch's neck and pulled him into a headlock. "Great, thanks Lulu."

Grumbling for a way out the trapped teen managed to escape and walk away. "Yeah, yeah now can you settle down? I just got the smell of jock off and I don't need it again."

Smiling, Suzaku followed him. He suddenly stopped and laughed causing the ebony boy to turn and ask, "What's so funny?"

Giving a smile and poking him in his side, Suzaku replied, "You didn't say anything about me calling you 'Lulu'. You're starting to like it, aren't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Lelouch shrugged. "I am one person that can handle only so much. You've been calling me 'Lulu' for a month. And despite what I've said you still do it. I have finally considered the option to cease this ineffective effort. But don't call me that name in front of others. It's humiliating enough to play a girl but to be referred to one outside of school projects is out of the question." With that said, he left leaving Suzaku beaming as he followed his friend inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Darling, finally we are together. I have dreamt of this moment for so long."

"So have I." Kallen lend in closer to her opposite for another fake kiss for the second time that day.

"With the curse lifted throughout the kingdom, Princess Anya, and Prince Charming lived happily ever after."

With the last rehearsals finally over, he class erupted in an explosive applause. This was the final practice before knowing if all their hard work has paid off next week. When next week started, they would be too busty to actually come together for another group session. Since most everyone had club activities to prepare for, they packed up and left the room.

"You know, you should emote more, Lamperouge. You sound like a robot." Kallen sneered.

Sitting in his seat and giving his lines a once over he didn't look at the girl. "You worry about your lines and I'll worry about mine, Ms. Stadtfeld. I never asked you to critique my acting in the first place."

This normally would have sent Kallen in an angry rage, regardless of boy or girl. But since she was still on school property and knew what a better use of her anger could be used in practice, she just shook her spiky head. "You know, Lamperouge, if you died a virgin, I wouldn't be surprised in the least. With that attitude no one will have you, friend or otherwise."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "If that's your way of offering, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I have a strict rule about sleeping with women that are unfavorable."

Mouth stuttering, face as red as her hair, and the temper quickly growing, Kallen slammed her hand on his desk. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?!!"

Wiping his brow from the spit that had gathered on his face Lelouch looked up. "Kallen Stadtfeld. Age: 16, Class rank: 54 out of 2034 students. Known for her athletic ability and quick temper. Please understand that I am frankly in no mood for a debate at the moment. If you are still angry with me after the festival, we can argue then. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of right now." Leaving her standing dumbstruck, he grabbed his stuff and walked away.

Suzaku, watching the whole scene, walked over to her. "Um, Kallen? Sorry about Lelouch. He's been having a hard time lately and I guess he took it out on you." He bowed slightly and scratched his cheek.

Recovering from her initial shock, the redhead crossed her arms and looked at the door where Lelouch had been not a moment before. "Kururugi, in all my years here at Ashford no boy has had the balls to talk to me like that. Even knowing who I am he still did what he did. That makes him better than everyone else here."

Blinking and looking at her his mouth slightly dropped. "You mean you-" When his eyes caught hers, he knew his answer. She had fire in her eyes. She bite her bottom lip in a fashion to everyone that knew her meant she had her mind set on a project. Knowing her as well as he did, Suzaku often saw that signature move when she found a new boy toy. Her fingers fidgeted against her arms.

"I want him." As she grabbed her things, Suzaku felt that for some reason he had to protect Lelouch. After all, this particular girl wasn't known throughout Ashford as "The Red-haired Black Widow" for nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his usual desk, green eyes followed along as he wondered why he was doing this. He agreed to help out but soon found himself being the instructor in this after-school session. Following along and giving advice like he promised, he was given a day-off from tutoring.

"-you for waking me. I knew that one day my true love would come and save me from my eternal sleep."

" 'Yes, it is I. I knew from the moment I first saw you we were destined to be together. Now, I shall take you back to my kingdom where we shall wed.' Takes her on horse and they leave the cast- hey, what was that for?"

Bouncing a rolled-up script in his hand on his knee, Lelouch was looking back at him, irritated. "You're not supposed to say that part, idiot. You're supposed to help me 'emote', as everyone puts it."

Shaking his umber curled head, Suzaku looked to his copy. "I am. You didn't have to hit me. Is it my fault if I wanted to have some fun?" He looked to the other boy whose look said 'Yes.' "Lelouch, you need to get more into your character. Here you sleeping for who knows how long, and you can only be awoken by a kiss from this guy who fought tooth and nail to save you. You're supposed to be overjoyed and romanced."

"Why would I be romanced? If I were him, I would have given up when the dragon came along."

Shaking his head and standing up, Suzaku thought he would try this differently. "Stand up. Let's try actually interacting with each other. We'll go through the whole scene from where you first start talking." As Lelouch stood before him, he made him sit on the desk. "Okay you're sitting on the bed and I'm Prince Charming come to save you. You need to act like a girl. Act like... Shirley."

Lelouch gave him a confused look. "A hyper, over talkative sugar addict?"

"Hey, now." Shaking a finger, Suzaku had to admit the teen had a point. He quickly changed his mind. "Fine then, be like Euphemia. She is fair and lovely. Much like a princess. Now, I've just woken you up. Okay, say your lines."

Taking a deep breath Lelouch started to recite his lines. " 'I'm awake. I am free of the curse. But where is my true love?' "

"Good so far. 'Here I am, my dear.' "

" '*gasp* It is you. I thank you waking me. I knew that one day my true love would come and save me from my eternal sleep.' " He shifted his weight to face Suzaku who was now sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Not bad, Lulu. You can do it if you try. 'Yes, it is I. I knew from the moment I first saw you we were destined to be together. Now, I shall take you back to my kingdom where we shall wed.' " He stood up and held out his hand.

Lelouch looked to it then to him. "What are you doing?"

Suzaku shrugged. "It's to help you get into the mood. Don't stop now you're doing great."

Taking the offered hand with his own small one, Lelouch stood up.

" 'And now, my love, we shall leave this castle and venture home.' " Getting to caught up in the run through, Suzaku sat on his desk and made Lelouch sit on his lap.

Lelouch placed a hand to his cheek and smiled. Suzaku's heart raced again at the delicate touch. " 'Oh, Darling, finally we are together. I have dreamt of this moment for so long.' " Amethyst eyes and rosy lips grew closer to as if expecting to be kissed.

Gulping back, nervously Suzaku struggled to remember the next line. He couldn't believe how well Lelouch adapted to the part of a girl. Face now looking like he just ran a marathon I stuttered the next line. " 'S-s-so have I." Before he knew what he was doing, green orbs slide behind heavy lids and he leaned in closer. Since when was it this loud in the room? No, wait, that was his heartbeat. Every single sign that was telling him to stop right where he was had been drowned out with each beat from within_. "I-I-i- really want..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plopping on his bed, Suzaku tossed a pillow into the wall. _"That damn Lelouch? What was that all about?!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As he leaned in closer, almost an inch from red lips, they turned away. "I think that was pretty good."_

_Frozen in place green eyes looked down. Was he just-_

_Lelouch squirmed out of his hold. "Suzaku, you should move. Your face will freeze if it stays like that."_

_Jumping ff the desk Suzaku pointed to him. "You were- And I was-"_

"_You wanted another kiss? I'm afraid I can't do that. One, because you don't want the rumor going around you're cheating on Euphy with a boy. Let's face, your reputation will be shot." He raised a finger as he continued to list reasons. "Two, both you and I know this was for rehearsals, anyway. I had to make it look real. And lastly, I have another personal reason. So I suggest that before you explode in a rage of lust on the nearest person, you either jack off or make a move on Euphy. I don't mean rape her. I simply mean give her a loving kiss. That always gets them." He picked up the script and walked out._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired eyes looked at the ceiling. On the one hand, Suzaku was content with the way things were. Of course he hadn't actually kissed Euphy but that was fine. Then again, Lelouch may have been right. The crazy feelings he's been having were exerted in his sports and now they were acting out on a boy. "Damn this is crazy. I don't know what to do." While he thought about it, he fell asleep looking at all possible options.

A/N: and there is that............i had no inpiration.....anyway hope ypu liked this one...i'm going to sleep off the cookies...

thanks for the reviews and cookies!! no more cookies....for one chapter


	8. Chapter 7: “That’s My Reason”

A/N: ok now i have made a new chapter!!!! and yes you pervs with no lives-

Lelouch: including you?

me: ignoring that. anyway i made this with fanservice.....only a little. no inspiration this time around........till none

anyway, time to answer reviews!! sure were alot!!

neko518-------thank you....*nosebleed* there should be!!!!

Lelouch: never!

Suzalu: okay!

emosasuke----me: i forgot!!!! lelouch: shame on you!! suzaku: thanks alot for the brithday wishes!!

Ledilettant---Lelouch: if i leave it to her, she'll kill me..........can;'t i have a simple fanfic?

me: no.

Suffocated Entity-----me:...did not see that line.....

yes.....kallen has a role if not small!!

me----thanks for reading...i shall write more!!

Serena the Hikari of Love------i gots new idea....but you can't see it for a while!!

CheckMate----- suzaku: thanks. i don't know why i'm called cute alot....and thanks for the birthday greeting!

mochiusagi-----me: cries*i'm not cruel.....

Diana Prince------yes..i thought it was and as for the kiss *nosebleed* well if it happens i can't stop it.

lelouch: you sicko!!

Shinku Anrui---me: but my cookies... and lulu: about my wanting to kiss suzaku.....~.^ i can't tell that!

Kttag----me: o.O how many people can read minds?! why is it when i finish writing a chapter someone reads my mind!!!!

lilyrose225----- me: hmmmm nah........cookies are good and the reward after hours of typing. adn i was tired that day

lulu: i wouldn't do that................ok maybe but that's besides that point

me: oh lulu, be nice to my reader!!!

Disclamer: am only a yaoi obsessed fangirl. i Don't own Code Geass or its characters......i wish though.

**----Chapter 7: "That's My Reason"----**

_A soft moan filled his ears. Ivory hands tugged at his chocolate locks for some kind hold._

"_Ah, Suzaku..." He grinned as he heard his name being called. He gently licked a tender spot on a beautiful slender neck. The stray dark hairs tickled his nose. He kissed the spot before looking into the most beautiful set of eyes he'd seen anywhere else. As a slender hand moved to cup his cheek, he closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss a pair of lovely rose-colored lips. When he broke the kiss to gaze lovingly into those eyes again, he cradled the small palm with his own tan one._

"_I love you, Suzaku..." He brought it to his chest as he nestled his face into slightly messy ebony hair. One of his arms wrapped around the body's waist to pull himself closer. As the figure's free hand rubbed his toned back, he whispered back softly into a perfectly shaped ear, "I love you, too..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!!

Rolling over to whack his alarm clock, Suzaku flopped on his back. rubbing his eye, he sat up in his bed. "Man, what a weird dream. Wish I could remem-WHOA!!!!" As he removed the covers on his bed, his face turned a thousand shades of red. Not only was there a tent in his pants, he lay in a sticky pool of what he knew to be-

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!!!!

"Suzu! Are you alright, sweetie?"

"AAAAHHHHHH, CECILE! D-D-DON'T COME IN!!"

In total disregard for what he said, she rattled the doorknob trying to gain entrance. "Are you sure? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine! I was- it was a bad dream! I'm fine, really!"

He heard her let go of his brass knob and walk away. Sighing, he looked for new clothes and proceeded to shower. Heading down to breakfast he found the silver haired scientist arched over his latest schematics, munching on toast and his stepmom busy clearing away the dishes.

"Oh Suzaku. Are you feeling better?"

Taking his seat, he nodded while taking a bite of breakfast. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. I just had a bad dream. But it's over now. I put my sheets by the laundry basket. I was so scared I woke up completely soaked with sweat!" While eating his breakfast, he failed to notice the questioning look he was getting from across the table. Finishing, he set his dishes by the sink and hugged Cecile. "Well, I'm off! Today's the opening day of the school festival." Running out the door with another piece of toast in between his teeth, he waved good-bye.

"Oh, that boy. He still has nightmares after all this time. He's still that little boy inside," Cecile laughed as she stood in the doorway, waving after him.

Still working on his latest project, Lloyd replied, "You do realize that isn't really 'sweat' on his sheets."

"Lloyd!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running to his class, Suzaku yawned as he opened the door. The classroom had been cleared of the entire desks, leaving the room looking twice as big. In one corner, was a rack of this day's costumes and right by it the props.

Noticing his yawn, the blunette looked over to the newcomer. "Long night, Kururugi?"

With a shake of his dark curls, he waved it off. "No, I just had a dream and can't for the life of me remember what it was about."

Patting his back, Rivalz laughed. "Well, god thing it was only a dream. It can't possibly have anything to do with reality. This one time, I dreamt I came to school dressed like a chicken. Oh and I laid an egg in the middle of class!"

"That is more than I needed to know, Rivalz," he said laughing. "So, what do we have to do right now?"

Rivalz pointed to the decorations and furniture. "We need to move all the heavy stuff while the girls help with costumes."

"Got it." Setting down his bag by everyone else's he, Rivalz, and several other boys that weren't dressing up today moved the furniture. Once they were getting the last of the cushions in place, the door opened. Suzaku turned and found a fully costumed Lelouch. Under layers of cloth, silk and satin, he looked the exact part of a Feudal Japanese Emperor. "Lelouch is already dressed? When did he get here?"

Rivalz blinked and looked to him. "He's been here. His costume has so many layers that it takes him a while to get it on. You knew that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. They sure made him look over the top, right?"

"Hey, would you guys mind if I take off this hat? It's really hot with it on." Under the weight of his robes, Lelouch reached up and removed his hat, shaking his head in the process. Suzaku's heart suddenly skipped a beat as he felt a strange sense of déjà vu wash over him.

_Slightly messy jet-black hair lay against soft, white sheets. A smile spread across deep red lips. They slowly opened to say-_

"Hey, Suzaku! Yo, man, are you okay? You just spaced out there for a second."

Blinking, Suzaku looked to his friend. "Huh, what? No, I'm fine. W-w-why do you ask?"

Rivalz placed his hands on his hips. "You just stopped talking and your face is red."

"Oh i-i-i-it's nothing. I'm fine, really. So, we're done?"

Turning his head to the side, he shrugged at his friend. "You're strange today, Suzaku."

Suzaku gently punched his shoulder as one girl made her way to them. "Suzaku, we need to ask you a favor?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, my subjects, I request that I have my dancers entertain me and my guests." With a slight bow before leaving, several messengers left to summon the dancers. The lights dimmed slightly; leaving a single spotlight on. One by one, beautifully dressed young ladies, each with matching kimonos and hairstyles made their way in front of their Emperor. Accompanied by the shamisen and a flute, they performed a dance with their fans. Quiet ruffling sound from the kimonos calmed the small room. Every male in that room had his mouth slightly open at what he saw. As the music slowed and the dance moves finished, tiny pink flower petals floated to the ground, immobilizing each figure as if they were statues. A round of applause filled the room. One person stared lovingly at one dancer specifically with his green eyes. She looked so at home among the falling cherry blossoms that you would think her pink hair was made up of them.

Waving them away, the dark-haired leader clapped his hands. "Now it's time for us to be shown the might of the Japanese army, come forth my soldiers. Display for us your strength."

"Man, Lelouch is getting a little to into his role, isn't he?" Came a voice behind Suzaku. He just smirked at this. "Hey, you're a soldier. I'm stuck pretending to be Emperor's Lelouch's bodyguard. You get to do exciting stuff; I gotta stand by him."

"Well, if you don't go out and introduce us, we won't be seen. Move it!" With a slight shove, Suzaku was pushed from his place. Almost tripping he walked then knelt in front of Lelouch. "My lord, I Suzaku Kururugi, present to you and your esteemed guests, your army." Looking up at him, Suzaku gulped. Lelouch actually looked... intimidating from his angle. Turning to take his place by Lelouch, Suzaku watched as they 'fought' each other.

'_Damn this is taking forever. Why don't they just hurry up?'_ Suzaku tried to resist the temptation not to wipe his brow. The lights they were using were roasting him alive! Taking the chance to look to his side, he saw how red, Lelouch was. _'He's been sitting under those hot clothes and these lights for who knows how long? And he still looks the part. Must be an arrogance thing.'_

Looking to his side, Lelouch could tell he was being watched by a certain someone's green eyes. When he glanced down, he saw them dart away from his sight.

'_What was that? I never had a problem looking at Lelouch before! Maybe its the way he's dressed.'_ As the show was over for the final time, all those part of the reenactment decided to take a break to change clothes and go check out the rest of the festival. From where he was sitting, talking to people about the next day, Suzaku, along with everyone else, turned heads to see who had opened their class door. In came a young girl about middle school aged in a wheelchair being pushed by an older woman. The young girl was pale with lilac eyes, long blond hair and a bright smile. She waved to everyone and looked around the room.

One girl in the class walked over to her. "I'm sorry but we're closed right now. We need to give our students a chance to rest."

The younger girl shook her head. "I'm not here for the show. Actually I was looking for my brother, Lelouch."

Suzaku turned his head to where he last saw the younger boy but noticed that he was already making his way to the girl. As he watched him kneel by her, he noticed how both her and Lelouch's eyes lit up.

Lelouch took one of his sister's hands and gently grasped it. "Hey, Nunnally. What brings you here? I thought you had therapy today. Did you finish early?"

She gave him a small nod. "Yes. The physicist had me walk across the bars again. But he said I was getting better. I made it all the way across without help or stopping."

A loving and proud smile graced his lips. "I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you today."

"No, that's alright, Lelouch. Your classmates needed you more than I did. I'm just sorry that I couldn't come today. I really wanted to see you play an Emperor." She looked to him and giggled.

He blinked at her. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Just the thought of you being a mean ol' Emperor. You're much too nice to play a role like that."

He let out what sounded like a genuine laugh to Suzaku. _"He seems so different around her. After what he told me, I was sure that he would have the same attitude at home as well."_ He turned his head when he felt a tug on his arm. He saw a much more comfortable looking Euphemia by him.

"Let's go and talk to her. We are friends of Lelouch; we have to introduce ourselves." Before he could cooperate, she was already pulling him to the two. Both set of eyes faced them as they approached. Lelouch stood up fully still holding Nunnally's tiny hand. "Nunnally, these are my friends; Suzaku and Euphemia."

"You can call me 'Euphy' if you like. It's nice to meet you, Nunnally." Euphy held out a hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to finally get to meet the famous Nunnally. Lelouch has told me about you. I'm Suzaku."

After shaking hands with Euphy, she moved her hand to his. He was scared to fully grasp it. It felt so fragile he hoped that he didn't break it when he let go.

"Suzaku, right? Lelouch has told me about you and Ms. Euphy a lot. I'm so happy that my brother finally made some friends."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused. _"She must think of him as cold and uncaring as he was the first day?"_ what he heard next made him catch his breath.

"I'm afraid it's my fault for that. He is so selfless. Lelouch is always staying home to care for me. He even had to stop some of his old clubs and quit his old school so we can move here for my treatment. I'm the reason he doesn't have friends."

Suzaku watched as Lelouch knelt by her again. "Nunnally! It's not your fault. I want to care for you. I stay home because I love you. I can make friends on my own. Friends come and go but family is forever. Don't you want to look back and think that a loving brother helped you walk again? I love you and don't ever think about me and things that don't even matter. All I want is for you to be happy. I love you. I always have and always will."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Lelouch. I know you do. I'm just happy you have friends now."

He nodded and looked at the couple. The pink-haired girl nodded while the brunette looked away. "Anyway, I'll get changed and then I'll take you around the rest of the school. Miss Sayoko, can you take her to the garden? I know she'll like that. I'll meet you later, right?"

"Sir, Mister Lamperogue," she answered while bowing.

As she was pushed, Nunnally waved and turned in her chair. "Good-bye, everyone. It was nice to meet you."

Watching her leave, Suzaku looked to her brother. He had a content smile on his face as he watched her. "Lelouch..."

Lelouch cut him off. As if reading his mind, he said, "She's why I'm always busy. I give Sayoko time off during the day to herself because she watches my sister 24/7. It took Nunnally a long time to convince me to take the tutoring. She said I needed to get out more." He left the class to go change clothes.

"_So, that's it. That explains why he was always so cut off from the rest of us. It must've been he wanted to spend more time with her if he didn't have friends."_

A/N: and that's it...yes i know it's short but i was lazy.......simple as that.

so, like it? hate it? review!!! p.s. i need my cookies!! i need them or else i will explode!!! that happens to me sometimes.....


	9. Chapter 8: Visiting Without a Cause

A/N: I have returned!!! and thanks for the emails!!!

teno-hikari--

emosasuke -

Twilight Solstice--

neko518------suzaku dream, eating cookies and called best writer and best Cg story

Kttag---yes suzaku is seme

Diana Prince--

Serena the Hikari of Love--

mochiusagi-

Crispy Rice---ull get the service

sora094--no girl fights!!!

Asami-chan37--

CheckMate----

Yaruming---

iceley11-----

SilverxxAngel-------

Shinku Anrui---

lilyrose225----

LacuStellar----

Thank you all!! i'm writing this story for you!!!! all cookies are welcomeed!!!! i'm soo glad you love this story!! about this chapter: since the last one was short i made this one longer!!! i wanted to make it short but to my surprise i couldn't help myself!!! hope you like it!

disclaimer: i own no character or this anime....i am onlya fanfic writer

**----Chapter 8: Visiting Without a Cause----**

Club Day had arrived and was, as predicted, uneventful. Suzaku mostly walked around the campus offering help when needed. The jock was sent to various parts of the school for the clubs to get little things they realized they needed. He was surprised to see two people he never expected to see there. Dressed in his formal outing clothes and in her casual dress, he found his parents admiring one club's stand. "Hey, Cecile, Lloyd. You two decided to checkout the festival?"

The tall blue-haired woman smiled. "Why, yes, Suzu. Did you think we would miss out on this?"

With a condescending smirk, Lloyd looked at the club displays. "My these clubs are unoriginal. She dragged me here because she said there might be something interesting. So far, I'm not impressed. This whole thing looks so bor-AHHHH!" He was cut off by the sudden pain of a certain someone's heel digging into his foot.

"What he means to say is he is enjoying himself. And how are you, Suzaku? Working hard?"

Suzaku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I'm more of an errand-boy today. I'm not in any club so I was asked to offer help."

"Well then, we shouldn't keep you. You must be very-"

"Suzaku!" The entire family turned to see a brightly dressed young lady walking to them. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Asplund. How nice to see you again."

Lloyd turned up his nose at her comment. "Hello, Miss Li Britannia. Miss Croomy and I aren't married."

Cecile rolled her eyes. "Oh Euphemia, don't mind him. He is just upset that one of his experiments was rejected. You are looking beautiful today. Is this for a club?"

Euphemia nodded. "Yes it is, Ma'am. The Flower Arranging Club is putting on a display and we decided to dress up as though we were professional florists."

"You mean in old worn-out jeans and sweatshirts that are far too big?" Lloyd critiqued.

Suzaku gulped as Cecile gave him a shocked look. "Lloyd! That's enough. I'm sorry about him, Euphemia. Lloyd tends to say things he thinks are funny."

The young girl shook her head. "It's alright. I find him very funny indeed. Mr. Asplund certainly has a unique sense of humor. I just came to ask Suzaku if he would help us with some moving. But I can see he has his hands full here."

Suzaku looked to her. "Are you sure? I can go and help."

She giggled and shook her head. "I can find someone else. Besides, your parents are here. You yourself said that they hardly make it to any school function. Now here's your chance to spend some time with them." With an encouraging smile and a wave to him and his parents, she took off.

"Lloyd, why did you have to say that? You hurt her feelings!" nagged the assistant.

"Yeah, Lloyd. You couldn't control yourself once?" His stepson looked to him and sighed. Again, Lloyd had to vocalize his opinions. Suzaku was used to him doing it. Hell, him going through a whole day without doing it was bizarre. But when it came to Euphy, Suzaku suspected he either couldn't control his minds or didn't want to. At this point, he was sure it was the latter.

"I was merely being humorous. That is exactly what I'm taking about, Suzaku. I gave her a perfect opportunity to provide some recovery and nothing."

"Maybe not everyone is flawed, Lloyd. Ever think that maybe somewhere out there, there may be someone who is perfect?"

The scientist shook his head. "My boy, if you know people as well as I do, you will eventually come to realize that one person's idea of perfection isn't exactly what they need. You will soon see there are two types of perfection: The idea and the reality."

Cecile sighed. "Not this again, Lloyd. Please, can't we have one day where we can go out and have fun as a family? No talk of work, what could be improved, and defiantly no talk of your theories on love."

"I suppose. If you insist, I will...try." And true to his word, Lloyd said very little about his latest projects and his job. When everyone asked him anything, he almost seemed normal. What surprised Suzaku the most was how much Lloyd actually talked to the others about him.

"Yes, I am proud of him. Sometimes I wonder where he gets it. He is always saying how he likes his classes. I ask him if he needs my help but he keeps refusing me. It makes me proud as a father. I just worry that he pushes himself to hard with everything he does." All these compliments made him and his stepmom snicker in a way they knew they would never have another chance to. As they continued their rare family outings, Suzaku showed them all around the school. Of course he did go by to say hi to a certain club president.

The sun had started to set when they made their way across most of the clubs. But even after everything they did, he felt strangely incomplete. It felt like there was something missing to help make his day better. _"Oh, well. Its probably nothing. Anyway, the sooner this day is over, the least likely we'll run into-"_

"Suzaku!" He stiffened as heard the familiar, slightly cold voice. Sure enough, within seconds the thin frame that could only belong to Lelouch came into view. Suzaku knew it was too late to run but maybe he could get Cecile and Lloyd away before they met him.

"Hey, you guys. You know, it's a long day and I bet you're hungry. How about the two of you go and-"

"Suzaku, I've been calling you. Didn't you hear me?" Lelouch had a hand on his broad shoulder. Purple eyes looked from him to the surprised faces of the two next to him. "These are your parents?"

Suzaku gulped as Cecile nodded. Lloyd, on the other hand, was giving him a once over. Suzaku couldn't put his finger on it but from the look on Lelouch's face, he could tell he was uncomfortable. "Um yeah. Lelouch Lamperouge, this is my mom Cecile Croomy and my dad, Lloyd Asplund." He was nervous for some reason as Lelouch shook their hands.

Cecile smiled to him. "So you're the famous Lelouch Suzaku's told us about. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. He's told me bout you as well, Ms. Croomy. What he didn't say was that he was adopted. Or that the fact you two weren't married."

Lloyd looked to him. "How on Earth did you figure that out?"

Lelouch flashed him his all knowing smile. "I could tell. Suzaku would have inherited at least some physical resemblance to either one of you but he doesn't. And while Ms. Croomy has a ring on her finger, it's not a wedding ring. All those and the fact you have different last names only confirmed it."

"Oh my. You are a clever one. I'm so happy you are helping Suzaku out in schoolwork. Though I wish he would come to me," Sighed the blue-haired mother as she reminisced about when her son was little.

"Yes, yes indeed. He is smart. So tell me, young Mr. Lamperouge, what are you doing for the festival today, running errands as well?"

The dark–haired boy shook his head. "No, sir. I was just on my way to the auditorium. I was asked to fill in for a Science Club member that was part of another club. So if you don't mind, I'll be right back with Suzaku."

"Not so fast, young man." Lloyd placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "What exactly do you need him for?"

Suzaku gulped. He already knew either one of two options were going to happen. Either Lloyd would go with him and watch as they used him for experiments or he would say something insulting to Lelouch. Taking a gamble, he was sure both would happen. Starting with the-

"You know, Lelouch, was it, my son is supposed to be spending time with his family. You will have to find someone else for whatever it is you need him for."

Cecile swatted him hard on his head. "Lloyd, will you hush! I'm so sorry about him, Lelouch-kun. He has a tendency to say stupid things out loud."

Lelouch laughed. "Don't worry about me, Ms. Croomy. Mr. Asplund is merely voicing his opinion. Mr. Asplund," he faced the thin older man. "Suzaku is only going to provide us with a blood sample for a quick analysis. We came across something and only Suzaku can help. Besides, I think you would like to spend time with Ms. Croomy for a while. Forgive me if I seem rude but pretending to be a family is a lot harder than actually doing it. This may be my own perspective but isn't an unmarried couple with a teenage son a little suspicious?"

Suzaku was shocked. Never before had he heard someone talk like that to Lloyd, with the exception of Cecile. He turned to said parent. She must have had the same thoughts because she looked exactly how he felt. _"Now Lelouch has done it. Lloyd is going to say something and both of them will get into an argument. *sigh* This is exactly why I didn't want them to meet."_ Then what he feared next started to happen.

Lloyd looked at Lelouch with a sneer. "You, a student, dare to tell me, an adult, what you think is inappropriate?"

Lelouch stood there with his know-it-all grin. "Yes, sir I do."

"Well then," Suzaku closed his eyes and hoped they would keep it down.

"You, my boy, have got nerve. I don't see that often in students these days."

"Thank you, sir."

Suzaku dared to open one eye. He had to be dreaming. He shook his head but what he saw was real. Lloyd, his uncompromising father was shaking hands and smiling with his best friend. Lloyd rarely gave anyone willing physical contact. But lo and behold, the impossible has finally happened. Suzaku brought his hand up and limply pointed to them. "Um, Cecile? What's going on?"

A hand rested on his shoulder as he heard a laugh. He faced her and saw her face in a grin. "You're father has found someone that passed his little "tests" as he puts it." She whispered in his ear. "You know, I've never seen him this happy in awhile about something that doesn't involve his research."

"I must say, Lelouch, you are a much better advisary then that Euphy. Suzaku, how come you never introduced us to your friends before? Aren't they all as interesting as this one?"

Suzaku blinked. This could not be happening. Lelouch was actually getting Lloyd's approval. "Lloyd..."

"Now Lloyd, that's enough friendly banter. We still have the rest of the school to see. We will meet up with you later, Suzaku. It was nice to meet you, Lelouch-kun."

He nodded and shook her hand. "Likewise, Ms. Croomy. Forgive me if I insulted you."

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Not at all, dear. Good-bye, boys. Have fun with what you need to do."

Suzaku sighed as he shifted his gaze from the departing couple to the waving figure next to him. "I can't believe it."

"What can't you believe?" Lelouch asked looking to him.

"No one ever talks to Lloyd like that. And yet you do it like it was nothing. How do you do it?"

Lelouch chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. He covered his right eye as he stopped over his face. His dark locks fell over his hand just right. With a wink and a grin he replied, "Maybe it's because of my charming good-looks?"

The entirety of the brunette's stomach had suddenly turned into a gymnasium with every single athlete inside jumping around, or hitting the walls that lined the inside. His face started to develop a pinkish blush. It wasn't helping at all when Lelouch noticed.

The raven shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms. "You know, the way you're staring at me like that is starting me make me think you're infatuated with me."

"WHAT?! NO!"

Lelouch blinked. "No need to shout. You'll cause a scene."

Looking around, Suzaku realized that he was right. Several nearby onlookers were giving them glances. "Let's just go..." He lowered his face, now twice as red. He walked away with the pale boy following behind.

"You know Suzaku, you really should learn to take a joke. You get to serious about things."

Suzaku flinched. "I can take normal jokes but when you start to make gay jokes, that's a different matter. I really wish you would stop that."

"Heh, now you know how I felt with Lulu."

"Alright, alright, I get it. No more Lulu."

Lelouch shrugged. "Whatever. Now, we're already late as is."

Suzaku looked back to him. "Now what did you want from me?"

"I already told you. The Science Club needs some samples."

He rolled his green eyes. "Yes but what for?"

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Well, the Dean asked them to run a test to make sure that every one of our sports teams are healthy enough for their tournaments. Making sure they ate right, got the recommended amount of sleep, and the like. He also mentioned that several years ago that there have been some 'cheaters', as he put it. And we figured he meant other things so we're running an analysis on several students."

Suzaku pointed to himself. "And you suspect that I-"

His ebony head shook. "No. We've already tested you and you seem normal. There are others that are suspicious and we need an ideal physical specimen to stand as a basis for what they should be. Hence, you."

"Ohhhhh." Finally understanding Suzaku went with him. It made sense. So long as it was for the school, Suzaku didn't mind. One thing that always got on his nerves were those that thought they needed help for sports. Being the right specimen that he was, he never really saw the point to. That and the fact Lloyd would kill him for ruining his experiments.

"Here we are", Lelouch told him as they passed an unused room. He knocked three times before it opened.

A strong white light blinded him as he walked in. Suzaku looked around. This definately wasn't where he remembered the science lab was. There were more beds, cabinets and –was that an I.V. drop? "Um, Lelouch? Where are we? This isn't the-"

"We were told to do this in secret. And what better place to take blood then the nurse's office? The Club's other members are using the lab for their exhibits. So the rest moved here."

"I got 'cha." Looking around again, he noticed that there was only one other person in the room. A girl with green hair and round glasses. She turned her attention from her computer back to them. Hello, Kururugi-san."

He nodded. "Hey, Nina. It's Nina, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's me. You remember me from Ms. Euphemia's clubs. Thank you."

He shook his head. "It's good to see you again. So, you just need to take some of my blood, right?" He started to take off his jacket as she moved to Lelouch.

"Yes, but Lamperouge-san will be the one doing that. I need to run an errand for a minute. I'll be back soon." She quickly left the room without a second look.

Blinking, the brunette sat down. Rolling his sleeve up, he asked, "What's that all about?"

The other boy shrugged. "They all hate the sight of needles drawing blood. So, they asked me to do it. I can't understand them they can sit and look at what an animal had to eat through crap and they get scared at the sight of blood." He took out a pair of rubber gloves, a rubber strip and a couple of alcohol wipes.

Suzaku gulped a bit. "You know how to do this, right?"

Amethyst eyes looked to him. "Yes. Nunnally was always afraid of getting her blood drawn by someone she didn't trust. So, the doctors and nurses showed me how to do it. Soon, all they had to do was watch me as I did it."

"Why did they need her blood?" Suzaku wished he hadn't asked that. It was none of his business and he knew that.

"She has poor iron levels. That's why she can hardly walk. After what happened, the doctors said that one injury hit a vital iron producing part of her body. So every so often, she needs to go in and have her blood drawn to make sure the levels are just right."

"And her not walking?"

Lelouch got quiet for a minute. "With low iron, she has no energy. Walking requires more energy than she can muster. If she was just hurt, then she could have been walking a lot sooner."

Suzaku gulped as he dared to ask his next question. "How long has she been in therapy?"

Lelouch didn't look up to him. "5 years."

Suzaku sighed as he placed a hand around Lelouch's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lelouch. I shouldn't have-"

Lelouch shook his head. "Its alright. I've grown used to it. Anyway, we're here for you not me. Now, let me see your arm." Once he was gloved, Lelouch tied Suzaku's arm. Watching as he wiped his arm, Suzaku tensed up. Noticing how the jock felt, the boy wrapped his pale hand in the tan one. "Hold my hand if you're nervous."

Suzaku flushed at the sudden gesture. "B-b-b-but, don't you need both hands to, uh...?"

"I've always held my sister's hand as I did this." He looked up and gave him a smile. "You'll be fine, Suzaku."

The way his name seemed to roll off the raven's tongue was.... exhilarating. So smooth and almost hypnotic. Another back flip ran through his stomach. Why was he feeling like this? It made no sense at all. He tried constantly to convince himself that there was only physical attraction at work. It wasn't like people haven't experimented before but he was sure that this wasn't how it went.

"-ku? Suzaku? I said you're done."

Suzaku blinked and shook his head. "Oh, uh yeah." He looked down and saw he was indeed right. He stood up and helped Lelouch from the floor. "I hope that was enough blood."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, that is more than enough. Thank you very much."

Suzaku smiled in return. "Anytime." After a minute he realized he was still holding his hand. He quickly let go and nervously laughed. "Sorry about that. Wow, would you look at the time? I gotta go find Lloyd and Cecile. I'll see you later, Lelouch!" and as if to make a new record, he was out the door before Lelouch had time to blink.

A/n: and there you have it!! i love how lloyd acted !! i wanted him to be in here for a bit but it son revolved around him!!!

Want more? then you know what to do!!! please review!!


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble with Outfits

A/N: And i'm back!!! Sorry it took so long to update. Meh beta went out of town before i sent it to her. anyway, i am very happy about this chappie. it is one step closer t the fanservice we love! lolz! anyway, i thnk we should answer fanmail!!

AsakuraHannah--------me: *blinks* what, where? *reads*

neko518-------me: Well, i thought he was funny! thanks! i try to make it like the anime!!! doughnuts and smoothie O.o? yummy!

sora094-----me: *chuckles* it will come!!

Kttag----me: . maybe..but i think lulu will be nice...sorta! turst me, she won't be around long. maybe.....not a fan of moa

Yaruming---me: O.O i do?1 yayz!!

Shinku Anrui--me: yeah i left 'em blankd. i forgot what they said and i was lazy. thanks all for the lloyd love!! and cookies!!

Diana Prince----me: *wipes eyes* im sorry to hear about kitty!! im glad my chapter cheered you up!! that made my day!

Moosxaxlot-----me: well, i can't wait either!

Serena the Hikari of Love----me: again lloyd loves you all! yesh....there shall be more suzululu!! *writes blood oath* i swear it!! oh and thanks for cookies

iceley11---me: thanks for finally reviewing!! ^-^ i want to see that too!!

Clichecatch----me: *dances* my dream come true!! cookie shower!! wh00t! \^0^/ *winks* so do i! lulu: why does everyone want to see me in a dress?!

SilverxxAngel--------me: i update soon

Benten-chan--------me: *chuckles* yes i awesome!! lelouch: no ur not! me: shut up i performed a mracle. i made her like euphy, *reads review* um it coming later i promise....

thehuggycutie------me: -.- cyber ho-ho's really? *huggles* i love yopu!!! and i love my giant cookie!!

emosasuke---------me: yes lloyd is awesome!

suzaku: *blushes* thank you.

me:*huggles suzaku* aww so cute!

lelouch: *tries to pull me off* hey, he's mine!

suzaku: *hugs lelouch* i love you too, lelouch.

Crispy Rice-----me: *blinks and nosebleed* if i say that i could get in trouble....but i will have more quality time!!

aterjsa------((long fuckin post!!!!!!!!!!!!)) me: well, first off wow!!!! thanks for the long post!!glad you like it thus far.

1) request: they will be in the relationship that's the point if the story lolz!

2) will you guys quit making suggestions?! you keep reading my mind it'll ruin the story for everyone!

Suzaku: I don't wanna be hurt. but i only go along woth what the writer says.

3) no he is not a prince. and as for euphy and will find out soon. if all goes right, maybe in like 2 chaps you'll know everything!

4) kallen and shirley: i'm saying it now. i hate kallen. always did always will. *mutter* tries to make lulu straight ain't gonna happen if i have anything to say about it*mutters and shirley is a secondary char. not that big but she will appear.

5) milly and rivalz..........they'll come up throughout. woudn't be Ashford without them, right?"

6) no geass. This is an AU meaning alternate universe. meaning that i make the chars do what i want.

7) i love music too but......i don't think i can ^^'''' sorry but i have this set in. but if i can i'll try, promise!!

8) there will be drama!!!

lelouch: *facepalm* oh god you got her started.

Suzaku: *grins and hugs lelouch* yes, very much

Lelouch: *blushes* do i have to?

disclaimer: Code Geass and its chars are not mine..........what i make them do is an entirely different thing.

**----Chapter 9: Trouble with Outfits----**

The next day was a total nightmare for Suzaku. Every past Ashford alumni arrived, wanting to challenge the team –mainly him- to show them they could still put up a challenge. Within the two hours after they started the games he was bumped, elbowed, knocked over, tackled, shoved and tripped more times in a single game than he was in actual events!

He sat on the benches after finishing another round. Wiping his brow and grabbing his water bottle, he sighed. "These former players are rough. I think on that last hit I almost broke my arm."

His coach looked to him. "Shake it off, Kururugi. You're on break. You're our star athlete. You need to be ready at a moment's notice."

"Yes, sir." He sat back and rested a bit. Soon enough, the door would open and several older people would walk in and make him face another long round. Luckily for him, they were given a 30-min break this time. Once they were ready, the door opened and he heard the next group walking in. He stood up and took his normal position. As Suzaku looked to the door, he caught his breath. In walked the next group being led by a referee. This hadn't surprised him in the least. But who it was and what he was wearing did. They must have switched guides or something because this definately wasn't the girl who was showing them in all day. "Lelouch?"

"Here's where the current team is waiting for you." The raven walked in the gym and, from what Suzaku could tell, he was none to eager to talk about it. There he stood in the middle of the crowd wearing a standard black-and-white referee shirt but instead of pants he had in place black shorts that ended higher above the knee than they should have.

Only when the coach yelled at the team was he aware he was staring. Once he took his ready position, he noticed that the raven was sitting on the bleachers, cross-legged like he always did. Suzaku was surprised to notice how thin the boy's legs were exactly. All of a sudden, he felt his temperature rise as his gaze caught that of purple ones. He quickly looked away. He was supposed to be focused on the game, not on Lelouch. But as he soon fathomed, this was becoming a lot harder than expected.

After every game, Lelouch would give him a quick wave before leaving with his group. Though he didn't really understand why, Suzaku felt he was playing a lot better now. Like he was focusing more than usual. Like he did before when he was trying to impress Euphy...

"Suzaku, do your best."

Speak of the devil. He turned to the door and saw his favorite girl. Dressed in her white tennis uniform, she was a sight for sore eyes. In her hand was a small lunchbox. He ran over to her as soon as the coach wasn't looking. "Hey there, Euphy. How are your games coming along?"

"Wonderful. The visitors sure can put the tennis team in our place. There were several times when I thought for sure I would lose. I came by to give these to you." She raised her package. "After all with all these games, you must be hungry."

He gladly took it and looked inside. There was an assortment of different foods! All of which looked like they were handmade. He grinned as he hugged her. "Thanks, Euphy. You didn't have to do this."

She wagged a small finger before giggling again. "I do what I can. Now, I have to get back before the next group arrives. Good luck!" She waved to him and the team as she took her leave. He stood there watching as she left, thankful that he was so lucky for a sweet girl like her. But one thing bugged him though...when did Euphemia learn how to cook?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arrgh, why do I have to wear this?!" shouted an embarrassed dark-haired, purple-eyed boy. After they had been given the costumes for Nature Day, Lelouch was the only one not happy about his.

While the guys wore long-sleeved robes, the girls would wear a small white tunic with white bike shorts underneath. ((think of them like pits outfit from SSBB))All had white wings that came on and off. But the boys didn't have to wear them. Their jobs were to attract those that walked through the school to follow them to the café. The girls were the servers all the while. But of course several boys did stay behind. They felt they had the duty to protect the girls. After all, in an outdoor café with short cosplays, the decision was quickly settled on.

All the boys looked in his box after they heard his uproar. "Oh, relax Lelouch. You'll look cute in it."

"Yeah, just like a girl."

He tossed the garment back in the box. "But, I can't wear this! They must have gotten my size wrong."

Looking on the clipboard that came with it, Rivalz shook his head. "Sorry, man but it's right. Mine was the smallest size on the chart. You ranged in with the girls. They must have thought it was easier to get you that one."

Lelouch grabbed it out of his hand. "You're lying!" Giving it a quick look he blinked. "Then whomever wrote this was wrong." He walked out to where the girls were. With a slam as he left, the boys just shrugged and changed.

After a few minutes, the smaller boy walked in and slumped against the door. "Did you get it fixed?"

"No. They got me the right size. They said that the company doesn't do custom orders. So, they went a head and got me the girl's outfit."

One of the boys laughed. "You're gonna be so cute walking around the school in that."

This made Lelouch moan more. "Actually, Euphemia was called to the office while I was there. She was going to be in a conference with the other club heads. Milly said it might take all day. Now they're one short."

The listeners turned into a mass of laughter. They knew exactly where this was heading. Being the cause of their humor, Lelouch turned beat red. He was going to take her place as a waitress in the café.

Trying to control himself, Suzaku spoke up. "Co-come on, guys. –hehe- Lelouch is- -hahaha- he's helping out the –haha- girls! We-hehe- should be thanking him." He placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder only to have it smacked away.

"Just shut up! The only reason I'm doing this is because I have no choice!" He broke through the crowd and started to change. They could tell they crossed the line so they just left him in the room alone.

"Man, he's sensitive."

Rivalz shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. Being forced to play a girl works ones nerves." He knew what he was talking about. Before Lelouch showed up, Rivalz was the one that was forced to cross-dress.

Suzaku felt a bit hurt as he looked back to the class. There was his friend they all made fun of for looking like a girl. _"I better apologize later."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Suzaku, later didn't come soon enough. He paraded around the booths carrying a sign.

In big bold letters, it read: _"Come to the Outdoor Angel café! Follow the sign to a heavenly delight!"_

He was sure that was the lamest idea anyone could up with. He knew; he'd made it.

"Hey, Kururugi! Working hard?"

He turned to see a tall blonde boy with three braids over his shoulder. Bright blue eyes were alive with adrenaline. From his breathing, Suzaku could tell he just ran to catch up with him. Gino Weinberg, a teammate of Suzaku's was dressed from head-to-toe with red, orange and yellow flames. Judging from his clothes, Suzaku knew he had come from the senior class event. "Hey, Gino. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your class?"

The blonde laughed and scratched the top of his head. "I was given a break. I have about half an hour to kill before I have to go back so I thought I'd check out the other classes' events. I saw the entire senior class and most of the juniors'. My next stop: yours!!"

Suzaku was hesitant about this. If you knew anything about Gino, you would say he was a polite jokester that loved to have a good time. But Suzaku knew what this guy really was. He was a polite jokester that loved to have a good time and flirt. Every girl in the school fell for his witty one-liners and smooth talking ways almost instantly. He flirted with girls on a daily basis. Even in front of Suzaku he would hit on Euphy. But that was just on the surface. Suzaku could tell from what he knew about him that this guy was the biggest pervert this school had ever seen. How Suzaku came to this conclusion was all thanks to a certain blonde female that all knew to be his cousin.

"Well..."

The blonde gave him a Cheshire grin and wrapped an arm around him. "Come on, Suzaku. I only want to sample the food! I'll be and out before you even notice I was there!"

"Alright, but control yourself. His day hasn't been the greatest." He sighed as he led the way to his class. When he got to the giant white tent, he pulled open the door. Inside was celestial music playing. The quiet murmur of the other guests could be heard. The puffy scenery made it really seem like a piece of heaven.

Gino's mouth was agape as he looked around "Wow, you juniors know how to decorate!! What was your budget?"

Suzaku chuckled nervously. "It was donated." What he meant to say was the food was all that was covered by the budget. Everything else his classmates' parents bought.

"Well, you guys did a good job!"

A rather apathetic looking angel came up to them and bowed. As he stood back up, the same nervous feeling in Suzaku's stomach returned. _"Whoa..."_ Lelouch's appearance made him lose all words. Lelouch's hair was pulled back into white ribbons to the best of its ability. Otherwise, the ribbons looked like they were merely tied around certain locks. His whole outfit suited him very well. If he didn't know for a fact that this was a boy, he would say this was a girl. He even looked... beautiful. Suzaku struggled to breathe.

Lelouch ignored Suzaku and turned to the other boy. "Welcome to the Angel Café. I'm...Lulu. I'll be your waitress." From what Suzaku saw, he could tell that he'd been doing the same thing all day. The words seemed to just fall out. "A table for one, sir?" Suzaku saw Lelouch's eyes glance to him and back to Gino. A small tinge of pink spread across his pale face.

Gino's mouth stretched into a bright smile. "Yes, ma'am!"

"_He must still be mad. Why else would his face be red?"_ Suzaku thought as he watched the two of them walk away. As Lelouch showed Gino to a table, Suzaku couldn't help but flinch at the way his tall friend was acting. He looked to one boy and gave him his sign. "I need a break. Cover for me?" Before the boy could reply, the tanned teen was ushering outside. He stood in his spot and looked around. It was only then did he realize something. Every person in there was male. He suddenly felt that his job was that much harder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was just about at wit's end. His latest customer was loud, rude and immensely touchy. Every time he went to offer anything, this guy would want to touch his hand. One time when he gave him his coffee, he was sure that the guy dropped his spoon on purpose just to look at his ass. But hopefully, this would be the last time he saw him as he asked for the check. Lelouch ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to him. "Here you are, sir."

With a big smile and a gleam in his eye, he took the small hand. "Thank you, Miss. You can call me Gino."

The boy shivered at the touch. He was never one for physical contact with total strangers. Even though he told him his name he still didn't want anything to do with the guy. He snatched his hand away from him. "Yes, um Gino. Pay at the counter when you're ready." Without a second thought, Lelouch started to turn away.

Suzaku had been watching Gino intently. He knew this guy too well. They were on the same teams so of course they would talk. But the thing with Gino was he would flirt with _everybody_. He mentioned this to Suzaku on multiple occasions saying that he was curious at times. With this in mind, the jock kept a close eye on the two.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself!"

Suzaku looked up and saw a blushing Lelouch grinding his teeth at Gino. Suzaku stood up and walked over. "Is everything okay?"

Lelouch looked to him. "Suzaku..."

Gino stood up and nodded. "Yes, we're good. I was just stretching and I bumped into her by accident."

"That is not true! You tried to grope me!"

This is what he'd feared. Suzaku knew at any moment, Gino's perverted side would come out and there it was.

"Um, Gino. I'm sorry but you need to go. We can't have our waitresses thinking we have a pervert in here." Much to the surprise of both of them, the blonde shrugged.

"I get it. A flirt like me must have a bad reputation. I'll see myself out." And with that, Gino got up and paid for his meal. Suzaku sighed and looked to Lelouch. "You okay?"

The raven looked away from him. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to take a break." Before Suzaku said another word, he was already at a distance from his friend. "He's really upset about earlier." Following a few minutes later, Suzaku went looking for him. _"Where could he be?"_ He was about to turn around the corner of the tent when he heard a voice.

"What do you want?" He knew instantly whose it was. He thought Lelouch had seen him so he didn't say anything. Then he heard another voice.

"I just came to talk." That was Gino's voice. What was he doing there?

"Look, I'm on break and in no mood to put up with you right now."

"I just came to say sorry. No hard feelings?"

After a moment he finally heard Lelouch say, "Alright, apology accepted." Suzaku sighed in relief. At least he wasn't yelling at him.

"Okay, then since we're friends, would you mind if I asked you something?"

With a sigh and somewhat irritated, Lelouch said, "What is it?"

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

Suzaku felt the pit of his stomach drop. He was actually hitting on Lelouch! _"Let's hope Lelouch knows how to avoid his traps."_ The brunette carefully looked around the corner. Lelouch's back was facing him while Gino must not have seen him. He saw Gino standing closer to Lelouch than Suzaku would have liked.

"Excuse me?" It was at this point that Suzaku looked at the blonde boy's face. The blonde had that predatory look while Suzaku thought the other looked like a mouse trapped in a corner. Gino walked over beside the small boy and reached an arm around his shoulders.

"Heh, I was just saying how good you look in that outfit."

"Hey, will you get your hand off of-AAAAAHHH!!!" What happened then made Suzaku start to see red. A wandering hand suddenly found its way from Gino's side and began to caress Lelouch's ass. Before he could stop himself, Suzaku moved from his spot and grabbed the other guy's wrist tightly. "That's enough, Gino!" He moved the smaller boy behind him, trying to shield him from his perverted friend.

The blonde, obviously stunned by what had happened, tried to pull his hand free. "Hey, Suzaku. Look buddy, I was just joking around. You know me."

Suzaku tightened his grip in Gino's wrist before shoving it away. He didn't know why but suddenly he'd wanted to break it. "Yeah well, joke's gone too far!" Suzaku gave him a glare the made the blonde shudder.

Rubbing his wrist, Gino nodded. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know, man. I'm sorry, dude." He got up and ran away from the two.

Suzaku sighed as he turned to Lelouch. He looked aright, if not shaken. He placed an arm around his shoulders. "You okay, Lelouch? He didn't do anything else to you, did he?"

He looked up into green eyes. He shook his head slightly before squirming out of his hold. "I'm fine. I could have handled him on my own!"

"Oh really? Letting him grab your ass was a great way of taking care of yourself."

Lelouch huffed as he crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Suzaku could see he was calming down. He let out a small sigh. "I came to apologize. You know, about laughing at you earlier. I was stupid."

"Yeah, you were. But don't think too much about it. I've almost forgotten about it. Besides, after what you just did, I think that makes up for it. I don't say this too often but...thank you."

Suzaku smiled as he looked at purple eyes. They looked relieved and happy. He really meant it. "You're welcome, Lulu." He walked away and turned back to him. He gave a smile as Lelouch gave a look that said 'what-are-looking-at?'. "You know, don't take this the wrong way but you really do look nice." He was around the corner before he could see the blush that covered the boy's pale face.

A/N: and that is the end of that!!!!!! 9w9 me thinks that love is coming out!

lelouch: finally a plot

Me:.........bite me!!!! anyway,you want more, you know the drill: cookies and reviews!!!

P/S:please no suggestiond. i got the rest of the story played out in my head okay?

lelouch: *nods* and i approve of it.

me: ^-^ yayz!!


	11. Chapter 10: Stuck in Between

A/N: hellp my lovely readers!! i was thinking how can i involve fanservice in the festival...well here it is!!i think everyone will like it. i know i do!!

lelouch: you're a pervert!!

me: sue me.

Review time!!!!!

Jesi -the immortal warecat- me: O.O cookies!!!!! where to start?!

Kttag-------me: rolo? he may make a breif showing......not sure.

yes well Gino is as Gino does. as for suggestive....well you were warned. rated "T"for a reason. *shrugs* ......where is meh cookies?!

sora094-------me: what kind of writer would i be if i didn't have a kiss there? yes, he flirts with _everyone!!_

Asami-chan37-----well hey, i figured why not? gino is a flirt!!yesh i hear everyone squee when they read that!

Serena the Hikari of Love------me: hey, no one touches Suzaku's uke like that! O.o frosting covered cookies? *huggles* i love you!!

Yaruming-------me: well duh!! if its lelouch, its even better!!

*takes cookies* of course there will be!!!!

O.o noz don't hurt yourself!!! i'm sorry!! *gives cookie*

o0CheckMate0o----------me: yesh he is!!

suzaku: *blinks* i'm not a pervert...

lelouch: *blinks*

me: yesh there shall be!!!

suzaku: *blush and scratches head* well if that's what you want.

elle017-----me: aww i love you too!!! *takes cookies* thank you for reading!!

Benten-chan--------me:yes i thought it was cute too!!

aterjsa-----me: yesh.....especially oreos! is okay about long post!

suzaku: *kisses lelouch*

lelouch:.....i hate you all.

Suffocated Entity---------me: lolz well i couldn't think about what to call it so.......yeah. well i am too!! but whatever happens...don't hate me!

mochiusagi----

lelouch:.....no more crossdressing!!

me:*looks away* maybe

lelouch: don't you dare!!

Moosxaxlot------me: yeah that was cute.

lelouch:.......i am no ones!!

me: liar!!! you are my play toy.

lelouch: i'll kill you...

Crispy Rice--------me: . . can she even cook?!

Suzaku: *blush* thanks

Yaniakari Yayoi---me: well im glad you like it!! thanks for reading

emosasuke-----me: *takes cookies* thank you very mcuh!!

lelouch: no more crossdressing!!

me: *shoves cookie in lelouch's mouth* oh shut it

suzaku: ^-^ i love you too!

Shinku Anrui------Lelouch: *blush* I am not whiney!

iceley11-----me: yayz!! cookiez!! O.o milk _and_ cookies?! *huggles* i love you!!!

neko518-------me: awww!!! thank you! i loved that part, too!!

lelouch: why did you make me wear that?!

me: you looked good in it. what was i supposed to do?

lelouch: Quit imagining me n girl's clothes!

me: *statues and nosebleed* can do!!

lelouch: ......!! and quiet imaging that too!!!!

lilyrose225------me: thanks for the cookies!!!!!! i 3 u!!!

all of you who brought them to me.

Gino: what.....hmm maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. i am a sick person writng sick things.........okay not really but hey we all love it, right?

* * *

**----Chapter 10: Stuck in Between----**

As the festivities started to wind down, Class Day was upon them. Bright eyed and ready to work through one of the week's final events Suzaku was anxiously sitting in his table. He knew that there must have been several girls that wanted to sit with him. Although he wasn't really happy about his costume selection, he was sure it suited him right. The Animal Host Club their junior class came up with was certainly different. He was dressed in a giant dog suit complete with collar, faux ears and a plastic dog snout. It certainly brought a smile to his face. After all, what better animal was he better suited for than man's best friend? Though he wasn't all that thrilled about having a big dark brown spot on his eye. While he said it over did it, the make-up artist herself, Euphy told him he looked cuter with it on.

As his next client took a seat across from him, she squealed. "Oh, Suzaku-kun, you look adorable as a puppy!" Like he hasn't heard that a million times today.

"Thank you very much. So, how are you doing today?" was his usual reply. He knew that all of these girls wouldn't talk to him so he mainly started the conversation. After about ten to fifteen minutes, he had sent another girl happily on her way. "She was interesting. A little gung-ho, but nice." He stretched as he looked around the room. Most of the people were still with other visitors. He smiled as his eyes wandered. He spied the soft pink hair of Euphemia giggling away as one boy looked like he was telling her what happened at a demolition site.

With another look around he finally came to Lelouch. Forced to dress in a tight black cat suit, he actually didn't put up much of a fight. Suzaku thought that the raven must have figured out there were only two days for the rest of the school wide event and that fighting got him nowhere. Not surprising at all, he was almost as popular as Suzaku was with the clientele. At this moment, he was with Shirley. Suzaku smiled as he watched the two. Although Lelouch didn't have much interest in what she was saying, he looked like he was thrilled about it. _"Maybe those two will get together and Shirley will take up most of his time. That way he has a life and he doesn't have to worry about Nunnally so much."_ Even though he was sure the redhead was a good match for him Suzaku had to admit the idea of Lelouch with someone like Shirley was a bit farfetched.

Suzaku flipped his head to the side at the sound of someone calling him. "Yeah, Rivalz?"

Rivalz, the mouse boy of the day, waved to him. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you run to the cafeteria for me? I have some ingredients in there that I'm gonna need. Normally I would go myself but-"

Suzaku held up a gloved hand, or paw. "I'm on it, man. What do you need?"

The blunette's face lit up. "Oh thanks man! I just need one box in the freezer that says 'Jr. 143.' Oh, be careful when you're in there. They have it in a small one-man freezer that has a broken door."

He looked at him and blinked. "Why's the door broken?"

He shrugged. "Something about the lock. It either doesn't latch and the door opens or something like that. Anyway, careful and be quick. At the rate these people are coming, we may need more soon."

Suzaku looked out the door. And sure enough, his blue-haired friend was right. The line out that door was almost around the corner. The brunette shook his head and looked back to him. "Alright, I'll be fast." He waved as he left the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After searching in the freezer Rivalz had mentioned, Suzaku finally gave up. Sighing, he looked at the shelf. "I don't see that box anywhere! Maybe he moved it or-"

"It's up there."

Suzaku turned halfway around and saw a certain dark-dressed cat boy. He looked cold but otherwise annoyed. Suzaku sighed as he looked to him. "Shouldn't you be back at the classroom? You didn't have to follow me."

Looking to him, Lelouch shrugged. "I'm here to help you. Rivalz got mixed up on the boxes and sent me to tell you the right ones." Walking closer, the cat looked up to a box that was one shelf too high. "He forgot to mark the new box. And since I saw where he put it, I left to help you get it." He tried to reach the box but was too short. "Can you try and get it?"

"Lemme see." The taller boy was able to move it but couldn't get it down either. He brought his hands across his chest. How could they get it? Then he looked at Lelouch from head to toe and back. Lelouch must have thought he was thinking something weird because the next thing the jock knew he was hit on the head. "Ouch! What was that for, Lulu?!" He looked to him and saw he had a faint tinge of pink on his face.

"What was that look for?!"

"I wanted to see how small you were so I could pick you up to get the box!" Suzaku said in his defense.

Lelouch blushed and looked away. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Suzaku rubbed his head before kneeling in front of him. "Sit on my shoulder. It'll be easier for you to grab the box that way."

Lelouch looked to him and sighed. Well, it was either drop the box and lose the food or do what the boy says. He sat on one of his shoulders and grabbed the brunette's head as he stood up.

Suzaku brought one arm to the young boy's legs to steady him. "You alright, Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded and let go. "You surprised me by moving too fast, is all." Purple eyes looked around on the top shelf and grabbed the top box. "Got it." It was heavier than he'd thought and he almost slipped off of Suzaku's shoulder as he pulled it into him.

Suzaku felt his friend almost fall and brought his hand up and placed it on the small of Lelouch's back. He winced when the box hit his head. "You okay, Lelouch? I got you."

Lelouch gulped in reply. "I'm fine but don't move your hand anymore."

Suzaku looked up at him. "What do you mean don't move my-" it was then he moved said hand and got hit with the box again. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You were groping me!"

Suzaku looked up and gave Lelouch a strange look. "What are you talking about?!"

Lelouch blushed even more as he looked into green eyes. "You're hand is grabbing my ass, Suzaku!!"

Suzaku blushed as he clenched his hand and Lelouch started fidgeting. "Will you quit grabbing me?!"

Suzaku moved as he tried to steady himself. "Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't know! If you keep moving like that, you'll fall!" As he tried to steady himself, his foot hit the doorstop and he hoped he didn't hear the door close. He turned around and saw that it did indeed close. He knelt to the ground and let an upset Lelouch stand on his own feet. He went to grab the knob and tried to open it. He wished that the part where the door not latching all the way was true. He pushed against it and-

Nothing. He tried again and still nothing.

Lelouch gave an annoyed scoff. "Having a problem?"

He looked over his shoulder to him. "The door won't open."

"Try turning the knob the other way. You may have been turning it wrong."

The jock took the advice and still nothing. "Oh no."

Lelouch looked to him. "What do you mean, 'Oh no'? Don't tell me we're stuck in here?!"

Giving a nervous smile and chuckle, the teen scratched his head. "Okay then, I won't tell you."

Lelouch placed the box on the ground and moved in between Suzaku and the door. After hearing several failed attempts, Suzaku moved to the back of the room and sat down. He looked straight up at his friend and gulped when he suddenly realized just how small the room really was. Lelouch's ass was not but a few feet from his face. He felt heat rise immediately in his face. No matter where he darted his eyes, he eventually looked back every time he heard Lelouch get even more frustrated at the door. _"Dammit Suzaku, quit looking at his ass!! He's my friend; I can't be checking him out! That-that is just wrong!"_ he came back to his senses when he finally felt something by his side. Looking, he saw a very frustrated looking Lelouch, glaring daggers at the door.

"It won't open."

Suzaku nodded. "Heh, really? Well, there's nothing we can do. They'll have to come looking for us eventually. All we can do is wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments passed and nothing. No sound, no voices, nothing. They tried to call for help but Suzaku had no service and well, Lelouch had nowhere to hold his phone.

"It's been twenty minutes. They can't really have forgotten us, could they?" Suzaku asked. When he looked over at the smaller boy, his heart dropped. He was shivering violently and his lips had a tinge of purple. "Are you really that cold, Lelouch?"

Shaking his dark locks, purple eyes shifted to him. "N-n-n-n-no, I'm f-f-f-f-fine."

Suzaku was unconvinced. Sure, he didn't think it was cold but he had on a big thick suit. Lelouch, on the other hand, had a thin layer on. Blushing, Suzaku pulled the cat boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Barely protesting but still wanting to have some dignity, Lelouch looked at him. "W-w-what are you doing?"

Suzaku smiled as he looked at his friend. "You're freezing. This is going to keep you warm. I know it's uncomfortable-"

The smaller boy shook his head. "N-n-no, it's fine. Thanks, S-s-suzaku."

Suzaku smiled as he placed his cheek on Lelouch's head. Though he didn't want to say it out loud, he was more than happy to be holding Lelouch right now. He soon felt the younger boy relax in his arms. Suzaku hugged him tighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, where is that guy? I asked him for that box half an hour ago." Rivalz, upset about Suzaku's sudden case of irresponsibility, went down to the freezer himself. As he opened the door, what he saw made his eyes widen. A certain green-eyed dog was hugging a certain dark-haired cat boy to keep him warm. "Suzaku! Lelouch!! Are you guys okay?!" He latched the door open and called outside. "I found them!! Someone get a teacher!!"

Suzaku slowly looked up and saw the blue mouse in the doorway. Suzaku looked in his arms. Lelouch looked like he had fallen asleep. "Lelouch, wake up. Someone came for us."

Lelouch blinked and looked around. The door was open. Then suddenly he was being hoisted up. "Suzaku?"

The brunette was carrying him out the door and into the sun. "There, you should be getting warm soon." He smiled at the raven.

Lelouch looked up and slightly blushed. "Yeah." Soon, the teachers and other staff members were on them. They were asking them questions, giving them blankets and something warm to drink.

They were excused the rest of the day. As Suzaku lay in bed, there was only one question asked that still remained unanswered.

"_Is it possible that I may be...falling for Lelouch?"_

* * *

A/N: its finally happend!!! suzaku is finally thinking he's in love with lelouch!! *looks to him* what took so long?!?!?!?!?!

Suzaku:*blush* hey, its your story!!

me: touche...

anyway, you want more?! then more cookies!! and reviews! til then mata ashita


	12. Chapter 11: Its Finally Happened

A/N: You know, you've been soo patient i had to dedicate this chapter to all of you! Yes, that's right. you know what this is! the play day!! . okay i don't wanna hear any complaining about a certain character in here. i told you how i felt and i meant it. this is basically my veiw of that character. if you gonna get mad at me about it and nag in a review, i won't reply. i'm only saying this once and that was it. there i'm sure you wanna read the reviews so here they are! oh, and in the next readers reveiws I'll have Suzaku and Lelouch answer 'em! but i will take cookies and make smart-ass comments.

lelouch: you do that all the time

me: ...and?

Crispy Rice------------me: true!! 9w9

suzaku: *blush* i couldnt help it!

Serena the Hikari of Love--------

suzaku: *nods* i will

me:takes cookies* you spoil me!! i love you!!

Ledilettant-----

me: . i killed her......but she'll come back i'm sorry to say.

Benten-chan-----

me: of course he does!! suzaku and lelouch are the best OTP!!

mochiusagi------

me: *munches coookie* don wowwy fe wirr!!

lelouch: don't talk with your moughtful

Yaruming-----

me: *takes cookies* thanks!!! i love you guys!!

Poisoned-Inkwell------

me: yesh you are so right!!! no SuzuEuphy!! i like Euphy but im sorry Suzaku is Lelouchs. plain and simple!! as for shirley..... don't know what to make of her. and rivalz as a mouse....that was for me ^-^

sora094---------

me: what kind of fanfic writer would i be if i didnt have a kiss in there!!

suzaku: well how can i put this.....

Moosxaxlot----------

me: lolz!1 but he was cute!!

lelouch: i was freezing my ass off!

me: it was the purpose of fanservice!! sacrifices must be made!!!

lelouch:.........you are nuts!!

Asami-chan37------

me: *takes cookies* thank you!! i thought it was a good idea cuz well...........lelouch in a cat suit is sexy

shiai10-----------

me: *laughs* well, of course he would!! lelouch is a frustated virgin himself!!

lelouch: hey!

me: *blinks and smirks* is there something you wanna tell us, Lulu?

lelouch: *blush and stammers* Well, i- that is- oh shut up! *hits*

filimie----

me: *grins* thanks for reading! i'm glad you like it!

suzaku: um well that it...

me: it builds the tension between lust and love

suzaku: *points* what she said

aterjsa--------

me: *blushes and takes cookies* ah you guys are exaggerating! i'm not that great a writer!

suzaku: *blush and stutters* M-m-m-marry?! but i'm only a junior! ican't think about that just yet! me: *thinks* not unless i have anything to say about it.

lelouch: *eyebrow twitch* no one asked you...

suzaku: *huggles lelouch* that's why i love him!

me: *no don't hail me! i'm only a fanfic writer ^^''' thank you though and thanks about the KKM. i liked it too.

iceley11-----------

me: ^^''' well i do what i can for my readers. these are all for you guys i am just the medium.

suzaku: *blush* it was an accident!

me: *takes cookies* thank you!!

emosasuke-------------

suzaku: *blush* well i'm sorry...

me: *gives suzaku cookie* there, there suzaku

neko518--------------

lelouch: *blush* will all of you quit admiring my ass?!

me and suzaku: its so nice we can't help it!!

me: O.O *bandages hands* no don't do that *cries* you did all that for me?! you are too nice!! i'm fine with store bought cookies!! you don't have to do that!!

lelouch: how i feel isn't your business!!

me: *nibbles cookie* ur just saying that while its written all over ur face.

AsakuraHannah-------

me:yesh!! i thought the cuddle scene was cute!! *glomped* i am trying!!

Suffocated Entity------

Suzaku: *smacked* ow!

me and lelouch: *hugs suzaku* me: it okay! you are just a later bloomer! there is Euphy angst!! i promise its coming soon!!

thehuggycutie-------- me: 9^9 where do you think i got the idea?!! i was like 'hmmm how can i make this scene hotter? oh i know!'

lelouch: it was not ur oriinal idea

me:.....you almost killed me whn i was writing it so i revised it!

Kttag------

lelouch: *eyebrow twitch* i am not sensitive!

me: *nibbles cookie* you're the uke here....STFU and take it

lelouch: what?!

Anonymus----me: thanks!! for the cookies

suzaku: it was an accident

me: no it wasn't

Thank you all for the nice reviews and cookies!!! okay, to the story!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! if i did Kallen and Euphy would not me after Suzaku and lelouch

* * *

**----Chapter 11: Its Finally Happened----**

Finally, Play Day was here and Suzaku was none the happier. All day he was helping set up the sceneries for the other classes and he was done. He helped them set it up and take them down for the next class. When he finally had a break, he went out the back door. "Damn, I can't take this anymore. Why did I have to say yes I'll help them?" he rubbed his back as he looked around. Most of the classes had already gone and theirs was the next to last of the juniors. The brunette thought he would go and check on his class.

"What are you doing?!"

Suzaku froze as he heard a commanding voice behind him. He turned and saw Kallen. The redhead looked even angrier than ever. "Oh, hey Kallen. How's it going? I was just on my way to check out the-"

She waved her hand to stop him. "Yeah, yeah that's great but I'm looking for Lelouch. I wanna run our scene once more before we go on! Have you seen him?" She put her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

Suzaku looked to her and said something he immediately wished he hadn't said. "No, I haven't seen him", "Maybe Euphy's seen him", or "I haven't seen him all day", would have been much better or safer things to say rather than "Why do you wanna know?"

Kallen's eyes narrowed slightly as her fingers thumped her hips. "Suzaku, don't fuck with me. Just tell me where he is." Biting her lips, eyes ablaze, fidgeting. This girl was on the move.

Suzaku gulped. He didn't know what to do. Truthfully, he hadn't seen Lelouch all day. Even when he arrived for his morning tutoring sessions, he didn't show up. Now, with Kallen on the prowl, he was glad he didn't. "Nope. Maybe he's in the classroom," he shrugged.

Without another word from her, the widow went to trap another unsuspecting fly in her web. And what's worse, if Suzaku didn't find Lelouch first, he would be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Suzaku, there you are." Euphemia was dressed for her job as narrator for the play as Suzaku walked in to help them set up. She ran to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Suzaku, have you seen Kallen and Lelouch? We looked everywhere and we can't find them."

Suzaku gulped. "You mean they aren't back yet? I saw Kallen not twenty minutes ago. She was looking for Lelouch."

"Um I saw where they went." A small voice behind them spoke up. Nina, stepped from behind Suzaku, carrying several bundles of clothes. "Lelouch-san went to the class to get his costume. He came late and I told him to get ready and meet us here. Then Kallen-chan asked me where he was and I told her. I told them to hurry because we were going to start soon. That was ten minutes ago."

Suzaku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He bolted from his spot and headed out the door he came from. "I'll go get them. You guys try to stall as long as you can." He was already out the door and halfway across the grass before he heard the pink haired narrator's response.

"_Lelouch!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch had found his costume and was taking off his jacket when the door opened. "Who's there?" He turned his head quickly and saw a certain redhead, arms crossed, leaning against the beam. "Kallen. Shouldn't you be at the stage getting ready?"

"Same could be said about you. Why were you late?" She was giving him a twisted grin he couldn't really read. Before he knew it, she was already closing in on him.

"Hey, they can't start without us anyway. We can make them wait." She stood in front of him and winked. "What do ya say, Lelouch?"

Now he got it. He placed a hand on either of her shoulders and held her at arms length. He didn't need this. Especially from her. "Look Kallen. I don't know what you want but whatever it is, I decline. Go back to the stage and get ready for-" in the blink of an eye, he had his back to the wall, hand pinned under a surprisingly strong grip by his head and Kallen's face very close to his. "Kallen, what-" he never finished his thought as she forced her lips on his.

Now he was nervous. Lelouch didn't have the physical strength to shove her away but he wasn't about to take it. "Mmmf!" he wiped his lips free and gasped for air.

Turquoise colored eyes snapped open. He actually turned away! _"Hmm. That's alright. I never had a guy that turned me down before."_ "Lelouch, why so shy? It's just you and me here. Relax." Without skipping a beat, she already had his shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned. Her hand then began to massage his groin. "Come on, Lelouch. This won't take long."

Lelouch gulped as she tried to force her lips on his again. All of his protests soon came out as a series of 'Mmm's.' then, her hand moved to his belt and the top of his pants. As he tried to think of a way out, she was soon forced off of him. Purple eyes focused from her livid expression to an almost equal one beside her. "Suzaku!"

Holding Kallen's shoulder tight, Suzaku looked to Lelouch. The pale teen was breathing heavily and just on the verge of passing out. "What were you doing?!"

"This has nothing to do with you, Kururugi!" She pulled her shoulder from his hand. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?!"

"I was looking for you two and I saw you force yourself on him!"

She scoffed. "So what if I did?! I can do whatever I want!"

"Stop right there, Miss Stadtfeld." All three sets of eyes turned to the door. Ashford's Dean, the campus security guard and a third man that neither boy knew entered the room. The security guard grabbed her wrist.

Kallen shifted her gaze between him and the dean. "What the hell is going on?!"

He just closed his eyes at her. "Language, Ms. Stadtfeld. You are coming with us to my office."

"I'm not going anywhere! Tell me what this is for!"

The third man spoke up. "For the use of performance enhancers during a school sport. You are lucky that this was only a first time offense. Mr. Ashford here has agreed to be lenient with your punishment."

Dean Ashford nodded. "Yes, Ashford will turn over its trophies from the last tournament that you have won for us, Ms. Stadtfeld. As for you, you shall be suspended from school for 2 months and your place on all extra-curricular activities shall be forfeited. That is my decision."

The redhead was in a state of shock. She couldn't very well lash out at the Dean for risk of expulsion but neither could she believe this was happening. What she did next surprised most everyone. Sighing and looking to the ground, she quietly replied, "Yes, Sir."

Mr. Ashford nodded and motioned the guard to take her to his office. He turned to the two boys and half-closed his eyes. "I'm sorry you boys had to see that. Believe me when I say it's certainly not my intention to do that in front of you. Good day, Mr. Kururugi, Mr. Lamperogue." As he started to leave, Suzaku took a few steps to him. "Mr., Ashford, Sir."

The elder man turned halfway in the door. "Yes, what is it?"

Suzaku gulped. "Sir, Kallen is the lead in our class play. Can't she at least finish that then take her punishment?"

The Dean shook his gray head. "I'm sorry, Kururugi, but I'm afraid I can't allow that. The academy festival is a privilege, not a right. Allowing her to participate in it would be a contradiction of the terms of suspension. However, should something change my mind, I will agree to allow Ms. Stadtfeld to take part in the class reward." With that said, he left the room.

Sighing, Suzaku sat in a nearby chair. "Oh man, now what do we do?" Then a folded piece of paper hit his forehead. Taking it, he turned to Lelouch. "What's this?"

"Hurry back to the auditorium. Give that to Euphemia. She'll know what to do."

He looked at the boy like he'd lost his mind. "Lelouch, what is this gonna-"

The other boy gave him a blank stare. "Just hurry up and go, Suzaku. I'll be there soon."

Suzaku wanted to argue but did as he was told. Luckily for him, the Master of Ceremonies, or rather an upset Milly, called for an intermission to give them time. Suzaku found Euphy trying to get the other girls to memorize Kallen's part. "Euphy, Euphy!"

Euphemia looked to him. "Suzaku, what's the matter? Did you find them?"

He panted as he handed her the note. "Lelouch is on his way but told me to give you this. He said you would know what to do."

She took it and read it quickly, darting her eyes across the paper. "Oh dear. Well, there's nothing we can do about that. Oh well, that aside, come on Suzaku. We have to hurry." She took his wrist and led him to the other side of the stage.

Suzaku blinked but stumbled as he went after her. "Euphy, wha- what are you doing?"

"There's no time. You just need to remember your lines. I'll find you a suit to wear."

He looked at her as she let him go and walked to the other classes. "Lines? Suit? Wait you can't mean-?"

She came back with a book and a bag on a hanger. "Yes, you're replacing Kallen. Lelouch's note said you know the lines and needed a costume. Luckily, the seniors had an extra one they don't need. Here, you go change and look over the lines again. Now, we just need to wait for Lelouch to get here."

"Huh, wha-Euphy!" but he was pulled away by a few of the boys that wanted to hurry up and get this over with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" 'I finally made it. And there she is. Such beauty as she sleeps. Awaken, Sleeping Beauty, from your state and be mine.' That seems it." Suzaku walked out of the dressing room, script in hand, dressed in a white uniform. He looked over the very few lines he had as he put his sword on his side. "I think I got them all."

Euphy looked to him and smiled. "Oh my! Suzaku you look absolutely handsome! It makes me wish I was the princess."

He nodded and blushed slightly. "I was surprised it actually fits. It's a little too big in the chest but you can't really tell. Anyway, are you sure it's okay for me to do this? We are supposed to have girls do this."

She nodded. "I tried to get the others to do it but they all were to scared of going on stage. Nevertheless, you'll be fine. I know you will."

The jock nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks, Euphy. I needed that."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That's for you. I know you'll be great." she gave him a wink and left him.

As she left to go and tell Milly they were almost ready, the backdoor opened again and a figure walked in. As he looked to it he was stunned by what he saw. A beautiful girl with long hair, wearing a dark purple dress, walked in. Suzaku felt his heart race as she walked closer. He felt his mouth dry up and heat rise in his face. All the while she walked in, every eye turned to her. She looked down avoiding eye contact with everyone. As far as Suzaku could tell, her dress was covered in ruffles but it looked very nice on her. She had matching colored roses across the back of her head and a sheer white veil that hung from them. She had a blush all across her face that made her look even more beautiful. Who was this girl and why did she seem familiar?

Several of the girls stopped what they were doing and began to emit a noise that even dolphins could hardly rival. When they started to do minor things to her dress, it was then Suzaku realized. That girl was Lelouch.

"Oh, Luluko! You look even more pretty then we thought!" "Yeah, absolutely!" "You look like an actual girl!"

Lelouch didn't say anything as they fiddled with everything. What could he say? 'Gee thanks, I like it, too!' No way.

Then clapping from behind caught their attention. Everyone turned and saw the female narrator. "Alright everyone. We have our leading actors here. Places, please!"

Scrambling to their places, everyone left the two leads on stage. Suzaku had not heard a word that Euphemia had said. He was in awe of what he saw.

Lelouch noticed him and snapped a finger in front of the teen's face. "Suzaku!"

Shaking his head, Suzaku blinked and tried to remember how to speak. "Y-y-yeah?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Take your place off stage." He pointed to where he was supposed to be.

Suzaku looked back, scratched his head nervously, and chuckled. "Right! Wait I'm over there supposed to." He smacked his head. Yeah, he knew he fucked that up. "I mean-"

An indifferent look came from Lulu. "I know what you mean. Now get over there!" Lelouch pushed him towards his mark as he turned and took his place on his bed.

Suzaku gulped as the curtain rose and he watched Lelouch on the bed. He tugged his collar as he suddenly found out how hot it was.

Rivalz looked to him, patted his shoulder and nudged him. "Hey buddy, you okay? The play barely even started and you're sweating buckets."

The brunette looked to him and gave a small grin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nerves." His attention was caught as he heard Euphemia's voice read the script.

"-when he finally made his way to the top room, Prince Charming finally found his princess."

Suzaku puffed up his chest as he made his way from his hiding spot. He was barely two feet out when he stumbled and caught himself. Clearing his throat, he loudly spoke, 'I finally made it. And there she is.' " He slowly walked towards Lelouch. He knelt by him and placed a hand on the boy's face. He could feel his temperature steadily rise as he looked to him. He discreetly licked his lips as he leaned in closer to him. " 'Such beauty as she sleeps. Awaken, Sleeping Beauty, from your state and be mine.' " He finally closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Lelouch's. For what felt like minutes, even though it was only a few seconds, he stayed there. Suzaku finally broke away, stood and took two steps back, giving, Lelouch time to shine.

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 'I'm awake. I am free of the curse. But where is my true love?'

Suzaku came closer, knelt again and held the small pale hand in his own. " 'Here I am, my dear.' "

" '*gasp* It is you. I thank you waking me. I knew that one day my true love would come and save me from my eternal sleep.' "

Suzaku stood and helped Lelouch stand. " 'Yes, it is I. I knew from the moment I first saw you we were destined to be together. Now, I shall take you back to my kingdom where we shall wed.' "

The tanned teen swept the raven up in his arms, holding his hand and around the waist tightly, but gently. Green orbs looked into Amethyst and soon everything was forgotten. " 'And now, my love, we shall leave this castle and venture home.' "

A small hand made its way up to the side if his face and rested. It was warm, like always. " 'Oh, Darling, finally we are together. I have dreamt of this moment for so long.' "

They soon began to lean into each other to kiss the other for a second time. " 'So have I.' " As Suzaku touched his lips to Lelouch's, he was not the least bit surprised to have it returned. He slowly pulled him closer as the crowd cheered for the two actors.

When they finally broke, what they saw in each other's eyes was something they were too afraid to say: Suzaku was in love with Lelouch and from what he could tell, Lelouch was definately falling in love with him.

* * *

A/N: Alright i satisfied all the lil fangirls that like Luluko and so i expect great things! or atleast cookies. now here comes the drama part. don't hate me for what i do or write. you knew how this was gonna go!!


	13. Chapter 12: Meet the Family

A/N: Okay, my lovies! i have returned with another chapter!! Sorry it took soo long......i am suffering from writer's block!! *sighs* but that doesn't mean i forgot about you now! so, here's the next chapter. I deciate the first part to all of you!!!

The-SilverWolf-Alchemist--------

me: aww thanks kao-chan!! i lubbles chu!!

Poisoned-Inkwell----------------

me: O.O oh no!! *pulls out of puddle* peak to me!!

MadameJeanne--------------------

me: *showered* ahhh! cookie shower!! well, the fact you posted now makes me happy!! thanks alot!!

Crispy Rice---------------------

me: yeah well, i had to . i think she a whore...honestly

and me spoiling them? i think they're spoiling us!!

Clichecatch--------------------

me: ....i thought it was a good spot to stop.

Yaruming-----------------------

me: hehehe i did too!! ^^''' heh all those who dont like kallen, raise the hand *raises hand*

Kttag--------------------------

me: heh,.....thanks!

sora094------------------------

me: *blinks* you expected one? when he looks like that?! *points to lelouch in luluko outfit* hell no!! he gets 2!! chappie 13 coming soon.

Yayoi--------------------------

me: *takes cookies* thank you so very much!

Asami-chan37-------------------

me: Haha! she shallbe gone forever!........i hope *takes cookie and gets burnt* owowowowowowowow!!

Shinku Anrui-------------------

me: heh it did, didn't it? wait til you see what i write next!! *already on chaptr 14*

Serena the Hikari of Love------

me: *eyes water* and huggles* thank you so very much!! *munches on cookie*

mochiusagi---------------------

me: heheh thanks

Suffocated Entity--------------

me: ^^''' um could you not hurt Euphy i need her for the rest of the story. and thanks

lilyrose225--------------------

me: well, yeah you'll find out soon enough, trust me. and chocolate chip is great!!

Moosxaxlot---------------------

lelouch:.......i am not girly

me: are so and you know it

emosasuke----------------------

me: *takes cookie* thank you! and i know their love will show~!

iceley11-----------------------

me: O-o well you ain't bashing me for writing bad about her so thanks.*eyes water ice cream?

mangarox14---------------------

elouch: *glares* look what you've done! now i have a stalker!

me: *blinks* who me? eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

aterjsa------------------------

me: *blush and waves hands* no please don't do that

suzaku: *scratches cheek maybe we will

lelouch: *blush* duh, idiot don't say things like that!

suzaku: *leans in and kisses*

lelouch: *turns red*

me: Wh00t!!

neko518------------------------

me: really?! can i see when its done!!

lelouch: shakes* head* i'm doomed....

suzaku: not not at all. i appericiate the compliment

me: oh and thanks for the KKm review i'm glas you liked it

Aoi sora-----------------------

suzaku: *smacked* ow ok i'm sorry!

me: it wasn't meaning less at al;!1 i love my readers and those that review!

Benten-chan--------------------

Me: heheheh! yesh and it was loverly!!!!

Diana Prince-------------------

me: heheheh, trust me, this is something no one willsee. hell even i didn't see it comeing!

lelouch: that was the whole reason you started the story

me: hush, lulu!! or nomore fanservice for you!

lelouch: *shuts up*

801-chan-----------------------

Well, thanks!! i'll do my best! glad you liked it!

iKit5-------------------------

heheh, well it was for the purpose of the play so........ sides they were busy!

Darcy Mousy------------------

Aww thanks!! and it loves you too!!

Tyrant Dragon Knight---------

Lelouch: Hmph If she dies, my demands are met.

me: Hey! and thanks for the review! i loved it, too!

* * *

**----Chapter 12: Meet the Family----**

It was a week after the festival when Suzaku's class was visited by the Student Council President. She went on about everyone's effort and finally got to the part about the reward. "And with that I present to Junior Class Room 143 a weekend trip to the new hot springs resort!" The blonde haired president laughed as she looked around the classroom. The gapes and stares from the juniors were so adorable not to laugh at. "You guys did great last week! You really deserve it." She grinned to them. "The trip will take place in 3 weeks. And you all-"

Suzaku leaned over to Rivalz. "How exactly did we win again? Our activities were no where near as good as the other classes."

The bluenette shrugged. "I heard that the President is a big fan of yaoi, whatever that is. We must have done something that had that involved and won her favor."

Suzaku blinked and looked to Milly. "Yaoi? Is that some feminine thing?"

A shrug and a shake of his head was all he got. "Beats me. I've never heard of it."

Suzaku made a mental note not to ask Milly how they won. After all, they did work really hard and might as well not question the fact that they just won a free trip to the hot springs. As she left, the class erupted in a flurry of overlapping conversations.

Suzaku just shook his head as he looked at all of them. He turned to the side as he felt a tug on his sleeve. His bright-eyed girlfriend was giving him a mischievious smile. "Huh, what is it, Euphy?"

She giggled lightly. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

He thought a minute. "Uh, tonight? I think Lloyd wants me to help him with something but I don't know. Why, what did you need?"

"Well, I told you my father's in town. He's leaving tomorrow night and he asked me to invite you over for dinner. I told him all about you and he would really like to meet you."

Suzaku had to remind himself to breathe. Dinner? With her father?! Sure, he already met her elder sister and she was intimidating as hell. He was scared just thinking about when he met her. "Um, he really wants to meet me?"

She nodded. "Yes. He stopped by during the festival but only for a short while at a time. I'd say in total he was there for maybe 2 hours."

Suzaku sighed with great relief. Then he didn't see him kiss Lelouch. Speaking of the raven, Suzaku looked back at him. He was lost in his own little world, reading his book. He wasn't sure if what he felt for Lelouch was love but everytime he thought about it, he just knew he didn't wanna hurt Euphemia. He looked back to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'll go. It could be fun."

She nodded. "I know you'll have a great time!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great was a bit of an overstatement for Suzaku's evening thus far. He wasn't even there yet and he was nervous. He was too busy looking in his closet for something to wear.

Wear a tux? Nah, too formal.

His favorite shirt! No, that's in the dirty clothes.

He looked at the blazer he had in the back. It hadn't been used in a while and well, better late then never.

Once dressed, he tried to fix his hair. Usually, he never bothered with fixing it. It always looked the same when he woke up and after he got home. Damn him for not caring before. He tried to flatten his chocolate locks down with as much gel as he could but apparently he was fighting an unwinnable battle. He rinsed it out and shook his head. Might as well go natural.

He trudged down the stairs. "So, how do I look?"

Lloyd looked up from his papers. "Like you always do. Does it really make a difference?"

Cecile hit the white haired scientist with her clipboard. "Lloyd, be nice. You look very handsome, Suzaku. Oh, you even fixed your hair!"

Suzaku sighed at that. "Well, I tried to anyway." He looked to them and adjusted his watch. "Alright, I'm off. Hey, can I use the Lancelot tonight?"

His stepfather looked up to him. "You want to take my experimental car out to your girlfriend's place? Why in the world would I allow that?"

"Come on Lloyd. You're always going on about how you want to test it. And let's face it I'm gonna be the one to test drive it sooner or later." He smirked mentally as he watched the various expressions range on Lloyd's face. In a manner of minutes, he had the keys in his pocket.

Lloyd shook his head in disbelief. "Now look, I am only giving you permission for research purposes. If you're going to joyride in it, make sure not to get caught. Remember, I want it back by midnight. No later than that, do I make myself clear?"

Suzaku nodded. "Yes, sir."

The taller man snapped a finger within centimeters of his son's face. "And under no circumstances, and I mean this Suzaku, is that girl allowed in my car. I know how teenagers are and-"

Cecile elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Enough, Lloyd. We are just saying that you should be careful tonight. And make a good impression, will you?"

"Yes, I will," he replied. With a wave and a few good luck kisses from Cecile, he was out the door and on his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling the white car into the long driveway, the teen gulped as he looked at Euphy's house. Somehow, it was bigger than he remembered. As he was lead into the Britannian household, Suzaku felt out of place. Everything was so lavish and high class he began to doubt if her father would even look twice at him let alone get the kid's name right!

"Oh, Suzaku, you're here!" he turned and saw his girlfriend dressed in a lovely white gown. She glided her way over to him and grasped his hand. "You look very handsome tonight. Ah, and you even fixed your hair!"

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch. _" Why does everyone keep saying that?"_ "Thank you. You look beautiful."

She led him from the main entrance and into the dining room. "Everyone is so excited to see you. I even have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me?" he blinked.

"Oh, yes. I trust you'll have so much fun!"

He gulped. _"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long evening?"_

Once they entered the huge dining room, Suzaku saw several figures sitting at the long stretched table. One was a woman with long dark mauve hair recognized as Euphemia's older sister, Cornelia. She was outfitted in a dark crimson suit. Business as usual, Suzaku thought. He gulped as he remembered the woman. Euphy reassured him she was being nice but he was seriously doubting it. He was sure giving him an interrogation military style wasn't being nice. He was just glad he made it out of there alive, let alone in one piece!

Across from her was a blonde man Suzaku didn't know. Maybe this was her father? Nah, he looked too young. Like Cornelia, he looked slightly intimidating and dressed for a business rather than a dinner with his family. Next to him was a slightly younger man with blonde hair as well, only longer. Maybe they were more people in Euphy's family. After all, she did say that they were often working and rarely home together at the same time. Did they really think everything was business and had to dress the part? They all looked to the two and stood to make their way to them.

Euphemia took a few steps to them and with an arm extended to them she said, "Suzaku, I would like to introduce you to my elder siblings."

Cornelia was the first to him. She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Evening, Mr. Kururugi."

Suzaku took her hand and nodded. "Good evening, Madam li Britannia."

She shook his hand. "You may call me Cornelia."

His green eyes widened slightly. "Oh right. Yes, Miss Cornelia." His attention was next turned to the tall blonde. "Hello, I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

The blond grinned approvingly and shook his hand. "I am Schneizel el Britannia. My younger sister has told me about you, Suzaku. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you as well." Suzaku suddenly faced the last of the siblings. "And you are..."

"I am Clovis la Britannia. I am pleased to find my sister has found such a nice young man."

Suzaku's grin widened. _"Hey, this might be easier than I thought."_ "Likewise. I sure am lucky to have a girlfriend as wonderful as she is."

It was then that the doors at the other side of the room opened. In walked a very brawny looking man with dark clothes and white hair that hung in layers of curls. As he made his way across the room, Suzaku was sure this man had his sights set on him. The very aura of this man was so intimidating Suzaku felt like he was facing a trial sentencing rather than attending a dinner with his girlfriend's family. Once he stopped in front of his children, they bowed accordingly.

In unison, they greeted him with a "Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, everyone." He looked to each of them and then finally to Suzaku. "So, you must be Euphemia's boyfriend. I am Charles zi Britannia."

The brunette gulped and stiffly bowed at the waist. "Um, i-i-it's a pleasure to meet you, sir! My name is Suzaku Kururugi! Thank you for allowing me to date your daughter!"

The towering man watched the boy closely. "Yes, I have heard a great deal about you, Mr. Kururugi. My daughter is quite taken with you. I trust you are respecting her as a gentlemen would?"

Still stiff as a board, Suzaku stood up and quickly shook his head. "Yes, Sir!"

Euphy giggled as she looked to both of them. "Father, Suzaku is the proper gentlemen."

Charles closed his eyes and tilted his face to the floor. "Yes. I am interested to learn more about you, young man." He turned away from him and while Euphy stayed with him, everyone else walked to the able.

Suzaku hoped no one heard how loud he gulped at that moment. Euphy took hold of his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're doing fine, Suzaku. Relax."

He nodded and followed her to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and was about to sit down when he heard something that made his head turn.

Charles had cleared his throat as Suzaku was about to sit down. He looked to her and she motioned him to sit across from her. He chuckled uncomfortably and moved across the table. Once he sat down, he looked around. Everyone was engaged in their own private conversations. Suzaku let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. _"So far so good. Everything seems to be going along fine. I think I can make it."_

Just then, the sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention. A familiar voice rang through the room. "Sorry we're late, everyone. We were running late because of homework."

When Suzaku looked, he couldn't believe it.

When Suzaku looked, a part of him thought he was cursed.

When Suzaku looked, a part of him was relieved.

When Suzaku looked, two smiling faces looked back. There stood the siblings of Nunnally and Lelouch.

Euphy got up and ran to them. "You made it! I'm so happy you came."

The young girl looked to Euphy. "Of course. We wanted to see everyone again."

Suzaku stood up with the other Britannian family members as the three came closer. He tried not to look surprised but he knew he was failing.

The pink-haired girl took his hand and held it as tight as she could. She had excitement written all over her. "Suzaku, these are the last two people to join us tonight. This is my slightly older brother and younger sister."

Nunnally looked up to him. "My name is Nunnally vi Britannia. Sorry we kept this a secret from you."

Suzaku shook his head. "Oh, no. This is a nice surprise, Nunnally. How are you feeling?"

She gave him a cheerful smile. "I am very good."

Suzaku then turned his attention to her older brother. The violet-eyed boy gave him an amused smiled and held out his hand. "Pleased to properly meet you. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh successor to the Britannian Knightmare Corporation."

Another cough from the head of the table made their heads turn. "That is enough formalities. It is time to eat."

* * *

A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!!!!! and the drama starts!!!! like it? love it?! well, lemme know!!!! and don't forget the cookies!! please and thank you love!!


	14. Chapter 13: An Offer He Can’t Refuse

A/N: Hola, me lovely readers!! gomenasai it took so long!! well, you know...it's back to school time and well, my beta s starting school again so.....and i finally made it out of my writer's block!! *faints* man that was long!! okays, yes i know this is short.....i blame writer's block. but it is important...and i was lazy. anyway, i hope you like it none the less!

* * *

mochiusagi-----------------

Suzaku: *sweatdrop* trust me, it wasn't easy.

aterjsa--------------------

suzaku: *gulps and blinks* um, yes, ma'am....

lelouch:...did you forget your medication?

me: *nods* absolutly right!!

suzaku: *gulps and nervously chuckles* um, there's no need for all that.

me: *nodS* yesh...i need him. he's my bishie bitch. and thanks for the cookies!!

Benten-chan----------------

me: yesh!! i'm that evil 3

neko518--------------------

Suzaku: *sweatdrop* thanks alot

lelouch: don't show her that!!!

me: ignore him...do it!! and why wouldn't i include him?! i love to mess with suzaku's naiveté! my stories always have a cliffhanger. if they didn't would be wanting more X3

Yaruming--------------------

me: Hey, suzaku not driving the Lancelot is just wrong!!! and well, i like it... . argh the writer's block!! thanks for la cookies!! i less than 3 them :3 (i 3 them)

Moosxaxlot----------------

lelouch: thank you!!

me: but you're still gonna crossdress for me

lelouc:....dammit

me: why wouldn't they be there? that's their family.

801-chan------------------

me: yeah...he does!! or i do atleast *huggles suzaku* look at this cute and cluless face!!

lilyrose225---------------

me: i would too but it'll all work out!! i promise!!!

Kttag---------------------

1) actually i plann to add him but not as yaoi fanboy.....i got someone for him

2) um.....zero? i don't know about that... maybe

shiai10--------------------

me: yes! however shall he take it? 9w9

thehuggycutie--------------

me: well, youll just have to be on the watch for it! i do as well 3 and i love all three!! thank you!!

Lickumz--------------------

me: well, thanks!!!!

Naruta13-------------------

me: heh well, we love you too!

lelouch: *facepalm* great another one

iKit5----------------------

*showered in cookies* hey, thanks!!

suzaku: *blush* i don't think so.

Crispy Rice----------------

me: *nods* of course he's in there!!

suzaku: *sighs* why me?

iceley11--------------------

me: no ice cream? *cries and gets to writing* well don't worry i've worked it out and i do promise more suzululu and as for schneizel....

lelouch: *death glare* THAT'S MY BROTHER!!!! YOU SHALL DIE!!

me: *nods* yeah...i find that wierd.

Tyrant Dragon Knight-------

me: *sighs* trust me, it wasn't easy.

lelouch: all you yaoi fangirls shall die!

me: Oy suzaku! lelouch is being mean!

suzaku: *huggles lelouch frombehind* Lulu, be nice

lelouch: *blush and growls*

Diana Prince---------------

me: *blinks* fried gold? i can do that?! and as for Euphy.....i likes her...

Shinku Anrui---------------

me: yeah well, you know. its suzaku! *huggles suzaku* i can't help it if he's a cute naive bishie!

LovelyLittleAngel----------

me: well, thank you!! i'm am gald you like it!

disclaimer: i own nothing.....i wish i did but fact is i dont....

* * *

**----Chapter 13: An Offer He Can't Refuse----**

As they night wore on, Suzaku was sure he would make it. There were only a few incidents that he thought he was done for. He burned his hand on the cup of tea and spilled some on his blazer. He thought to himself that he should have learnt to use western utensils before hand. His improper handling caused him to lose anther fight with gravity when a piece of meat he was cutting slide off his plate and onto the floor. And on top off everything he had a close call when the knife he had fell off the table and missed him "self" not by a couple of…..inches.

All that aside, he thought it went well. Though every stroke of bad luck he had seemed to coincide with Charles asking him a question. Suzaku had eased up since the beginning of the evening but there was one thing that kept him on edge. Well, actually two things. And they were sitting right across from him. On the side, was Euphemia. Every boy's dream-girl. She had beauty, brains, she was involved in so many things, had an amazing personality and came from a well respected family.

And next to her was Lelouch. A smart-assed, indifferent prick that never spared a moment's chance to insult someone. And when he wasn't acting all high and mighty, he was caring for his sister. Sure he had brains, good looks but was extremely temperamental with a smug attitude. That in itself was reason enough not to like the guy. But then again, he never failed to be honest with the jock. And hell, he was a pretty good kisser.

"So have you two kissed yet?"

Suzaku's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden question. His face turned new shades of red as he turned his head to the side and faced Clovis. "Wh-what?!"

The blond had a humorous grin painted in. "I asked if the two of you kissed yet."

Euphy gasped. "Brother! You shouldn't ask about things like that."

He shrugged a bit. "Curiosity got the better of me. Well, Suzaku?"

Said brunette shook his head. "No we haven't! I swear!"

The table was soon filled with the sounds of laughter. The blond wiped his eye. "Relax, dear boy. I was only teasing you. You looked so serious a moment ago I had to get you to calm down."

"Oh, heh, right," he chuckled back. _"Crap, I thought he meant about Lelouch. I have no idea how to explain that to her father!"_ he sighed as he returned to his food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was over, everyone sat and talked a bit. Euphy turned to Nunnally and Lelouch, while the three older talked about their work and business. Soon, Euphy joined Suzaku in their conversation. They laughed about school and what happened when they were little.

"Oh, does that bring back memories," she gigged.

Lelouch nodded. "It sure did." He looked to his watch. "Its late already. Nunnally you should go home and get some rest. You have therapy tomorrow. You'll need your energy."

The girl pouted a bit. "Can't I stay up a bit longer, Lelouch? It's been so long since I've had this much fun."

He grinned and shook his head. "I'm sorry but you know what your doctor said. You need all the energy you can get. You don't wanna be falling asleep in the session tomorrow, so you?"

Nunnally shook her head. "I suppose you're right." Soon, Sayoko was escorting her out. With a finally good night and a wave, she was taken home.

Euphy sighed happily. "I think I'm going to go out on the balcony. It's such a nice night out. Lelouch, would you come with me?"

"Oh, sure Euphy." The two got up and walked out the door.

A gruff voice from Suzaku's other side called him. "I am going to turn in. but first, Mr. Kururugi, I would like a word with you." He got up and started towards the door he came out of. Suzaku gulped, took a quick drink –more like finishing his water in one gulp- and headed out after him. He heard the last people giving a, "Good night, Father" before he passed through the doors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I was right! The night sky is so beautiful!" Euphemia twirled as she walked before placing her elbows on the balcony ledge. She rested her head in her delicate hands before looking up to admire the moon.

Lelouch, annoyed at the fact he had to come outside, didn't say anything immediately. "Yes, it is."

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Oh Lulu, you're the same as ever. Always so indifferent."

"It's my nature. Would you like me any different?"

She shook her head softly. "No, I wouldn't. I don't think Suzaku would either."

He blinked and tilted his head up to her. "Suzaku? What does he have to do with anything?"

She moved from her place and faced him. "You and he are good friends. Practically best of friends, I would say."

He narrowed his eyes into their usual bored expression. He crossed his arms as he looked to the right at the garden. "I wouldn't say that exactly but he is good company. You have a good boyfriend."

She smiled softly as she looked to her hands. "Thank you. Lelouch, I have a favor to ask of you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku looked around as he was brought into an office study. Covering the walls were various certificates, diplomas, pictures of what may be clients. In some places were taxidermy animals that made Suzaku gulp for the umpteenth. They looked they were gonna attack him at any moment. "You, uh certainly have a lot of animals."

Charles nodded and faced him. "Thank you. Mr. Kururugi, do you know why I called you her this evening?"

He chook his dark locks. "No sir. I suppose it was because I am dating your daughter."

The tall man took out a briefcase and opened it. "Partly." He handed Suzaku some papers. "Do you know what these are, young man?"

The teen took them and looked them over. "Um they look like my transcripts."

He white haired man nodded. "They are. I did some looking up on you, young man."

Suzaku almost dropped the papers. "Y-you did?"

Another nod. "Yes, I had to see if you were a good enough candidate."

"C-candidate?" Suzaku's mind raced. _"Does he mean he had to check me out to see if I was good enough for Euphy?! Oh man am I screwed! If he finds out about-"_

"Yes, for our Knight of Rounds Scholarship Program."

Suzaku snapped back. "Scholarship program? I'm sorry but I'm confused."

Charles took a seat at his desk. "Yes. The Knightmare Corp. runs a scholarship program where we award a full scholarship to a student each year whom we believe shows outstanding potential and charisma in a specific field. And you, luckily, are one we've had an eye on. Though I could say your grades could improve but that is not why we want to award you with it. No, your nominated for our sports scholarship."

Suzaku's face brightened. "You mean it? You mean, you'll give me a full ride?!" He was so excited he almost jumped. Almost.

A grin spread in Charles' face. "Yes. You will receive it once you graduate, of course. But know I can't just give it to you. You are going against other students in Ashford. We select one student from Ashford as well as others around. We choose one from each school."

Suzaku sighed. "Ahh I see."

"But I suppose you dating a Britannia doesn't hurt. It could certainly help your chances. Or hurt them drastically."

And there was the catch.

"Sir?"

Charles leaned on his desk crossing his fingers as he looked to Suzaku. "You, young man, may not be aware of this but it was Euphy that told me about you. I wouldn't have even thought about it if it weren't for her. You see, she is my daughter and I respect her wishes. I will do what I can to make her happy without spoiling her, as I do with all my children. And since it was for her, I am almost giving you this. You still need to write the required essay that goes with it, of course. And once it's reviewed and seen acceptable, you have only one worry. If Euphemia tells me how you're doing, I'll give it to you. But if something were to happen, you can imagine what would happen."

Suzaku was torn. On the one hand, he was being offered a full ride. All he had to do was make Euphy happy. He was working for it so it wasn't really cheating. But on the other, it was practically bribing the man to give it to him. He didn't know what to go to college knowing he cheated in paying for it. He wanted to turn it down but he knew that Lloyd and Cecile couldn't exactly give him tuition money out of their pocket.

The man must have seen the look on his face and knew what was going through the boy's mind. "You don't have to give me an answer now. You can have as much time as you would like to think it over. You are free to turn it down. Once you've made a decision, you can tell Euphemia to contact me with your answer."

Suzaku looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

In a quick motion, the white-haired Britannia was by Suzaku, holding out his hand. "Well, this was a pleasurable evening. Mr. Kururugi, I must say, as a father, I am proud that my dating is dating such a respecting young man such as yourself."

Suzaku smiled and shook the outstretched hand. "Thank you, Sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Suzaku came back to the dining room, he saw t was empty except for Lelouch and Euphy having tea. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but some how the atmosphere had an...awkward feel to it. like they were not speaking to each other.

Euphy was the first to spot Suzaku. "Oh, did your talk with Father go alright?"

Suzaku nodded as he stood by the table. "Yes it went very well. In fact, better than I thought."

Lelouch took a sip from his cup. "You thought he was gonna kill you? You are more paranoid than I would have thought."

Suzaku chuckled. There was that signature Lelouch attitude. "Well, I think I'm going to go home. It's late."

Lelouch put his cup on the matching saucer and stood. "Yes, me too. I should be getting home as well."

Suzaku looked to him. "Oh, you want me to give you a ride? I can drop you off on my way home."

The raven blinked. "I-"

Euphy interjected. "Oh, Suzaku, you don't have to. The family driver could take him home."

Suzaku waved a hand. "Oh, its no trouble. Lloyd said I could test drive the car tonight and well, since it still needs testing, I can see how well it handles out on the road. I wanna get all I can out of it before I have to out of it up."

She looked to him. "Alright, but be careful. Both of you!" She gave them both hugs as they left.

"We will." He called back, followed by an apathetic raven.

* * *

a/n: and that was it! it took me a long time to write that short a chapter?! anyway, if you like it cookies and milk please!! if not.....no more yaoi for you!

lelouch: you'll give it to them nyway

me:...shut up!


	15. Chapter 14: Almost Tempting

A/N: Hey my loves~! i'm back and louder then ever!! i think i left you hanging long enough! its here, its plenty queer so love it!!!!!

mochiusagi---------------

me: w you'll find out soon

Crispy Rice--------------

me: i can't tell, and thanks!

Asami-chan37-------------

me: yay for car rides!!

aterjsa------------------

me: i promise they are coming!!!!! yayz cookkies!!! and as for my new name...its on OC name i use alot so i figured why not?

suzaku: i'm sorry! don't blame me,blame the writer!

me: yeah it my fault

lelouch: .....*inches away*

sora094----------------

me: my, such noesy fangirls i have XD

Serena the Hikari of Love--

me: XD you silly thing!! of course he wouldn't. the power of the Suzululu fangrils protects him!! *takes ookies* thank you!!!

Diana Prince---------------

me: *blinks* i didn't know that...thanks for telling me!! *huggles*

neko518---------------------

me: yesh i thought it was funny Xd

suzaku: i didn't think so!!

me: yup!! thanks for reading!

Koneko'sbloodwings---------

me: *laughs* yayz cookoies!!

Kttag---------------------

me: O-o i'm not sadistic....*cries and takes cookie* thank you....*nibbles*

Yaruming------------------

me: ^^ thanks!! i thought that part was the best....until i wrote Chp 15. that will top them all!

lelouch: *blush* SH-Sh-shut up about that!

me: okay........for now, anyway.

emosasuke--------------

me: XD you're tight! i should have made him faint! and as for Euphie/Lelouch....you'll find out later!! thanks for reading! *takes milk and cookies* thank you!!

iceley11---------------

me: YAYZ FOR DEATH GLARES!!! and as for shneizelulu......i'm still against it

lelouch: thank god...

me: but groping! i can totaly get behind that!!

lelouch: ....dammit!

suzaku ok! :3

me: whoot, go suzaku!

iKit5------------------

me: *cries* a truckload of cookies!!!thank you!!

Shinku Anrui-----------

me: lolz!! i thought so!!

suzaku: *smiles thanks

MoonlitxAngel-----------

me: it is :3!!!!! thanks for cookie and soda!!

Blackrose2005-----------

me: *digs way out of cookie pile* *pants*oh.....my...gawd!!!! thanks!!! car beaking down . WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!?!?! *blinks* you rally want that "M" rating, huh? anyone else?! *hand raised* okay not including myself?

Mizuki-sempai----------

me:well, you'll just have to wait~! X3 yesh :3 that was funny. i'll try!

Disclaimer: i own nothing.....if i did i wouldm't be putting this here would i?

* * *

**----Chapter 14: Almost Tempting----**

Suzaku unlocked the door and slide in the driver seat as Lelouch slide next to him in the passengers seat. "So, ready to go?"

Lelouch just nodded as he brought his elbow to the door. He rested his head on the heal of his hand as he looked out.

Suzaku looked to him as he started the car. After a few minutes in silence, Suzaku finally spoke up. "So, I think that went well."

Lelouch didn't look back. "If you say so. I wasn't interested in coming but Nunnally asked me too."

Suzaku smiled. _"So he's not mad."_ "Oh yeah? She looks happy."

A smile traced the pale boy's lips. "She is. I think she's getting better."

Suzaku nodded as he turned a corner. "Well, I'm glad you came. Euphy seemed especially glad. Everyone did."

The boy shrugged. "I suppose. They may have just been polite. We aren't exactly that close."

Suzaku didn't reply. After another few silent minutes passed, he worked up the nerve to ask, "Um Lelouch? How exactly are you related to them? You don't exactly have much family resemblance."

Lelouch didn't say anything right away. He just folded his arms. Then he looked to the floorboard. "Why do you wanna know? It has nothing to do with you."

Suzaku twitched his hand as pulled into the driveway. "I just asked a simple question. Is it wrong to want to know about a friend?"

Lelouch huffed. "You just wanted to know about Euphy. Admit it."

Suzaku looked to him. "That's not true! I asked because I care about you!"

Lelouch returned it with one of his own. "Do you really care about me?"

Suzaku flushed a bit as he nodded. "I do."

"Then you'll learn to mind your own business! I'm not going to tell you."

Suzaku hit his head against the steering wheel. "I don't understand you! You are so infuriating!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "And you're-" he was cut off by a strange melodic tone.

Suzaku looked around. "What's that?"

"Its my cell phone," the raven replied. As he stuck a lsender hand n his pocket, his eyes widened. He checked his other pocket and got the same result. "My phone fell out!" He detangled himself from the seat belt and moved hastily to the backseat. He looked all over the floorboard. "Found it!" he cried. "But it's stuck under the seat." He lay across the bottom trying to get it.

Suzaku moved from his spot to the back seat. "Here, let me get it for you." He was soon on his hands and knees too, helping him. He looked down at seat. "I know there's a switch that lifts up the seat." He sat up and felt along the bottom.

Lelouch must have wanted to hurry and get his phone because on numerous times, both hands almost held the other.

He moved to the seat next to Suzaku as he tried to help him find the switch. Suzaku reached further over. "Ahh, I got-whoa!!" he lost his balance as he felt his fingers graze his prize. Next thing he knew, he was mere inches from Lelouch's face. He couldn't help but blush slightly at what he saw. The boy beneath was so beautiful, even close up. He was even more shades of red when he found out how suggestive his position was. He propped himself up looked to the teen under him. "I-i-I'm sorry! I fell when I-"

"Are you gonna do something?" Amethyst eyes looked up at Suzaku's green eyes. "You just gonna stay there talking or what?"

The brunette blinked. "Uh, what?"

A roll of the eyes as a hand grabbed his jaw before he could respond. "My god, you're slow." Next thing Suzaku knew was being pulled into a kiss. Hell, he wasn't complaining. It was so nice to feel those lips on his again. After a few minutes, he cursed his need to breath. He broke free and panted slightly. "Lelouch...you mean that you-"

"Suzaku, shut up for a few minutes. I know what you feel for me, and hell, I kind of find myself thinking of you, too. But we both know what is fact. And right now, I don't care about them."

Green eyes softly took the sight of him in. He looked tiny, vulnerable, and almost sad; like a child that wants a new toy and begs his parents for it. His heart twinge and he stretched his mouth into a bright smile. "Lelouch, I don't know what to say."

Pale red lips smirked. "Don't say anything." He closed his eyes and brought the tanned teen into another kiss, which was happily returned. He moaned softly as a strong set of arms began wrapping themselves around his lithe waist. The dark chocolate curls almost twisted themselves around his tiny fingers as he ran them through his hair.

Suzaku himself closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. His hands took on minds on their own as they anxiously and carefully traveled up and down the small sides. Even through closed eyes, he envisioned how the boy felt and looked. Each slight curve, it was like they wanted to imprint the body's image in their memory.

Said body was steadily growing warmer and more inviting. All it took was a simple touch and each part relaxed. Being even more daring, his natural curiosity launched. He broke away from the growing by the second red lips and started to kiss the side of his both down to a smooth slender neck.

Lelouch knew what he was after. He let his coy essence caused him to tilt his head in the opposite direction to open up more space for the boy. He smirked again as he grasped at the jock's back to playfully pull him away.

Suzaku moaned and rolled his shoulders back from Lelouch's hands. He began to nurse one spot in particular with kisses. He completely lost himself and began to gently nibble his by now favorite spot. He broke off just for a second to look at it. Right where he was remained a darkening red mark. Small though it was, it amazingly stood out on its frame.

"Looks like you couldn't help yourself."

Green eyes darted up to look in his face. "I-I-I'm sorry. I was just-"

Lelouch shook his head. "Don't worry about it. No one will be able to see it anyway."

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah." He once again had his lips against Lelouch's, this time he did it himself. He almost hungrily forced his tongue onto his. Once again, that same sweet taste was there. He happily tried to lap as much as he could.

He closed his eyes and hugged the lithe body closer. Small hands roamed their way on his back as his had before. They pulled and tugged as the heat rose. A moan. From whom, it was known nor cared. The only thing that mattered was-

"Jibun wo, sekai wa-" both boys froze. A few seconds had passed before the one pinned recognized it. Lelouch grabbed his phone off the floor and flipped it open. "Hello?" he looked up to him and held a finger to his mouth. "Uh-huh,...Yeah. I'm pulling in the driveway right now, Nunnally. ...Yes. I love you, too." He hung up and put an arm over his eyes. After a minute, he finally looked to Suzaku and asked, "Coffee?"

It didn't take the older boy long to know that the mood was ruined. He chuckled and nodded slightly. "Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nursing his cup, Suzaku was watching Lelouch. Since they came in, he hadn't said a word. The brunette wasn't sure himself of what to say.

"How is it?"

Suzaku was brought back to the table. "What?"

The raven was holding a cup in his hands and pointing to his. "The coffee. How is it?"

"Oh, yeah right. Its great thanks." He took another drink. "Um, Lelouch? About what happened..."

Lelouch had the cup to his mouth. "What about it?"

"Lelouch, I don't know what to do. I have a girlfriend! And on top of that she's your sister!"

"Hey, would you keep it down? My sister is asleep."

He set the cup down. "I just..."

He heard a sigh. "Suzaku, I'm not going to lie. Euphemia is my sister. Half-sister, mind you but sister nonetheless. And kissing her boyfriend isn't exactly my idea of fun. But tell me, how much of Euphy do you know?"

Suzaku blinked. "What?"

"How much do you know?" He brought an elbow to the table and placed his hand on his knuckle.

"I don't-"

"Heh, I thought as much. You're still trying to live in your 'perfect' world. I'm gonna tell you a story and then you'll see why perfect isn't always perfect." He took a sip of his coffee. "My mother was his secretary. Not the first, mind you. My father was famous for switching female lovers from time to time. But not with someone below him. He was with Cornelia and Euphemia's mother when he met mine. And soon after, I came. His then wife died after giving birth to Euphy and he took in my mother and me. I grew up with all of them, though; I doubt they liked me much. Schneizel and Clovis were always pulling tricks on me and Cornelia was to busy with Mother. So, I often played with Euphy. Then when Father found a new toy, he dropped my mother like a hot iron. He moved us into a house just outside of Britannia. We lived there happily until she died. Then not long ago, we heard there were treatments here in Japan that could help Nunnally so we moved here."

Suzaku blinked. Why had he decided to open up so suddenly? "So, why did you change your last name? You couldn't have kept it?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "He told us to. The others were born of noble women and my mother was a commoner by comparison. He put us in the care of our mother's grandparents and we took their last name, Lamperouge. And we've lived like that for 7 years."

Lelouch shrugged and tilted his head to the window. "Whatever, don't worry about it. It was really none of your business anyway. I have no idea why I even told you anyway."

The jock looked down at his coffee cup. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could do."

A smile traced Lelouch's lips. It looked almost sad. "Then you can't get mad at me when I say I can't be your tutor any more."

In fear, he jolted his head up. "What? You're joking, right? Just messing with me."

"No, Suzaku, I'm serious. After next week, I won't be your tutor. I don't know who it will be but I've decided its time to move on."

Suzaku felt his heart cringe. "L-Lelouch..."

The raven looked to him. "Suzaku, don't. You're my sister's boyfriend. How would it look if you suddenly dumped her for me?"

"But Lelouch-"

He took another sip. "We'll still see each other but less in school. After all, you're my first friend."

Suzaku gulped. "Yeah, you're right. We've gotta stop this thing before it starts."

"Yeah." Lelouch agreed. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

He shook his head and hid his eyes behind his bangs. "Nah, I guess we wouldn't." He finished his coffee in one drink. "I better get going. Thanks for the drink."

Lelouch stood the follow. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at school."

When they made it to the door, Suzaku looked to him. "Oy, will we still hang out outside school? I mean that's what friends do."

Amethyst eyes looked back a bit surprised. "Um, I suppose. I don't know if-"

"Alright, then! Great, I'll call you and tell you!" The brunette gave his signature naïve grin and almost skipped to his car.

Standing in the doorway, quite surprised about what happened, the young teen leaned against the frame and watched as the white car sped out of his driveway and down the street. He let out a sigh and put his head on his shoulder. "Suzaku, you stupid jock. You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?" He bit his lip and went back inside.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of that!!

i know its not up to par but i promise the next chapter _will _have fanservice!! i would never deny a fangirl her fanservice!!

so, R&R!!


	16. Chapter 15: Dancing With Temptation

A/N: OKay My lovies! I'm sorry it took so long! had writer's block for chp 16..... again. But I'm back and by popular demand- lelouch: I was against it! - have finally made the most fanservice as i can fit without raising it! *cough* yet *cough and looks to lelouch* ANYWAY, i'm gonna do something new for this chapter! if you're waiting for the replies, they'll be up later in a new part. This chapter is as long as it has to be. if i shortened it, you would be pissed and i would be pissed. So, i hope you LOVE it! not like, LOOOOVE!! its kind of a song chp cuz well, the songs went great in it!! well, before i ruin anything i'll let you read it!

Disclaimer: I own the idea only....Suzaku, Lelouch, other CG chars and the songs used aren't mine. ((. though i like to think so))

* * *

**----Chapter 15: Dancing With Temptation----**

The week went by much to slow for Suzaku. Sure this past week was fun and all, but he almost felt......bored. Everything was the same. He went to class greeted by his friends and fans, he saw Euphemia and even treated her to lunch several times. Even the tutoring sessions went right. Almost, as right as they can be. It was like everything went back to normal; as normal can get. There were subtle changes in everything.

"Suzaku!" That being the first. The brunette turned and saw a pink bundle skip her way to him. Euphemia had the same happy smile and loving eyes but there was something that changed and he couldn't figure out why or what it was. But lately she has been holding onto him a lot more than she used to. "Oh Hey, Euphy."

She smiled at him. "Hey, I came to walk with you."

He looked to her through confused green eyes. "Walk with me? I'm just going to my tutoring session. You don't have to."

She shook her head as she hugged his arm, a little to tightly. "I want to! I've been thinking of how a great boyfriend you are and how I don't show it enough. So, I decided to change that."

"Um, okay." He nodded to her. So, he walked with her attached to his arm. When they got there, she reluctantly let him go. When he turned to see who his tutor was this time, he saw she had been switched; for the third time that week. "Um Hi there."

The girl blushed and waved, smilingly. "OH! Hello, Kururugi-Senpai! I'm your tutor today!"

"Ummm Yeah, thanks for that."

She giggled –and snorted- loudly. "OH!! You're very welcome!" that would be the second. Since Lelouch quit, he went through tutors more times in a week than people went through shoes. He figured that since there were so many girls and they each wanted a turn, they decided to switch every couple of days.

Though the girl had been tutoring and talking about who knows what –not anything school related for sure- Suzaku noticed a change in how much he cared. Surprisingly, he didn't at all. Before, he would go and try to study his hardest. Then he with Lelouch, he went and was just so happy to be going, he didn't care what he got on the test. And now, he just wanted to go home.

"And then-"

Letting out a sigh, he stopped her. "Um, I'm sorry for wasting your time but I'm gonna go. I'm not feeling very good and I think a walk in the fresh air would do me some good." He packed his books and left before he could even hear her protest.

"_Man, what's wrong with everything? Is all so melancholy. This is-_AHHH!"

He should have been looking where he was going.

He should have been picking up his feet.

"I'm so sorry! It was entirely my-"

He should have been the happiest he's been all week. When he looked to whom he ran into, he was stunned. "Ha, Lelouch!"

The said raven was picking up papers he was carrying. "Watch it next time, Jock. If you stay here on Earth, you may be able to do good in a game."

Suzaku wasn't even listening to him. "Lelouch, am I glad to see you! I just-"

Before he could say another word, the young teen was finished and on his way. He didn't so much as look at Suzaku, let alone make conversation.

That would be the last thing: Lelouch. Since last week, the Britannian pretended not to know the boy. Some of his fangirls noticed this and blamed Suzaku for his sudden moody change. Suzaku himself couldn't figure it out. No matter how many times he tried to make conversation or even accidently saw him, he always got the brush off.

All of these things were in every way, driving him crazy. But since he couldn't fix the other two at the moment, he would work on the problem in front of him.

"Lelouch, wait!" He stood, forgetting his things and ran to him. "Lelouch!" He caught up to him much sooner then he thought. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Lelouch, Why are you avoiding me?"

"Suzaku, let me go. I'm busy."

"That's what you've been saying this last week!"

He didn't turn. "Let me go."

"Not until you talk to me! Why are you mad at me?!"

The raven sighed and looked to him. "I'm not mad at you. I just have issues to deal with right now. Family issues."

Suzaku blinked and loosened his grip. "Oh, I thought it had to do with me. I'm sorry."

Lelouch smiled and shook his head. "Forget about it."

Suzaku smiled. There was the Lelouch he knew. Only he knew. "So, Lelouch, Gino's having a party this weekend. You coming? He invited everyone at school. He says its some big cosplay party."

The raven shook his head. "I don't know. Voluntary cosplay isn't my thing."

Suzaku let out a heartfelt laugh and scratched his dark curls. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Well, if you change your mind, I can-"

"Suzaku, there you are!" That was the sound that surprised them both.

They both looked down the hall and saw an out of breath smiling, Euphy. "I've been looking all over for you!" she ran between them straight to him. She bumped Lelouch, not bothering so say "excuse me" or anything. She took her usual place on his arm. "Suzaku, I've been looking for you. I went by your classroom but your tutor said that you left because you weren't feeling good."

"Um, I wasn't. And then I found Lelouch –"

She giggled and looked to him. "Oh Suzaku, You care about everything."

Lelouch nodded. "He does. Hey, Suzaku. You should tell Euphemia about the party."

She blinked, finally acknowledging his existence. "Party? You must be talking about Gino's party! I wish I could go but I'm busy this weekend."

"How come you can't go?" Suzaku asked.

"Sister Cornelia is taking me out of town for a business trip. We won't be gone long; she just wants to give me experience."

He nodded. "Oh, I see. That's too bad. I wish you could go."

She nodded. "So do I. So, have you decided on who you're going as?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Cecile told me if I haven't found one, she'll find one for me."

"Ah, I bet you'll be a prince!"

He laughed slightly. Cecile might just do that. She had a fairy tale complex, so to speak. "Maybe."

"Ahem." The couple turned to the raven.

Tired of feeling like a third wheel he waved to them. "You two seem like you wanna talk. I'll just go. I'll see you later." He turned on a dime and continued his errand.

"Lelouch, wait a-" he was cut off by the same smile of the female Britannian. "Huh, Euphy? What are-"

She placed a small finger on his lips. "Suzaku, you shouldn't bug Lelouch when he's running around. Now, you and I should go and get something to drink!"

"Oh, uh o-okay." He turned and followed her, his eyes never leaving his friend for a minute. _"Lelouch, are you really avoiding me because of family stuff? Or did I do something wrong?"_ he wasn't sure. Al he knew was, he felt further from him and not physically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, you sure this looks alright? I don't know." The brunette looked at himself in the mirror. The green cosplay didn't do a thing for him. He liked the puffy pants and the shoes, even. But the Chinese overcoat and the matching hat he felt were too much.

"Suzaku, I think you make a great Syaoran Li. The green really brings out your eyes!" His stepmother stood in front of him and beamed as she adjusted his hat. "You both have the same hairstyle and you always like to hold swords!"

"Yeah, that was when I was younger."

She just kept on smiling and giggling. "You couldn't find one this entire week, right? And think of this as my experiment. I always wanted to see you in a cosplay."

"Yes, Ma'am," he sighed. Suzaku knew how much this meant to her and she rarely did ask him to help her with experiments. He looked at the blue-haired scientist fondly.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You look so wonderful, Suzaku. Thanks for ding this for me." Turning him, Cecile gave him a small push. "If you don't get going, you'll be late! And I taught you better then hat."

"Yes, Cecile." He grabbed the keys to the Lancelot and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey~! There he is! The man of the hour!" was the greeting Suzaku got when he walked to the door. He saw a brightly dressed blond walking to him. He looked like he was wearing some sort of fighter pilot outfit. Gino laughed and patted Suzaku on his back. "There's the guy I was looking for! I've been waiting for you! I have a surprise, just for you~!"

Green eyes looked back in confusion. Usually Gino's surprises weren't the greatest. He had a scar on his arm to prove it. As soon as Gino said the word 'surprise', the junior put a hand on his arm. "Um what is it and do I wanna know?"

The dramatic blond put a hand on his heart. "Suzaku-ku~n! That hurt! Okay, I will be the first to admit the bottle rockets on a cake is not a good idea to celebrate a birthday party, but can't we move past that? And I trust this is a better and safe plan!" He gave him a toothy grin and pulled him into the dining hall.

When the great doors were opened, the people inside looked to the two. Everyone was in some form of cosplay and wearing masks. The brunette looked around and realized it was pointless to try and recognize anyone. He turned to the blond as he waved the DJ to turn off the music. Gino walked over and took the mic. "Hey, man thank for that music." Everyone cheered for him. "Alright, alright, settle down," he said quieting the crowd. "Okay, I wanna say thanks to everyone for coming! I know ya'll were ready to party sooner or later! Anyway, now its time for that game I promised you!"

Suzaku moaned. He should have known this guy volunteered him for something.

"So, its very simple. We are gonna have two contests going at once! First, will be a couples' dance–off! Meaning once you find a partner or if you came with one, then dance the night away! And for those ladies that came as singles," and again there was living proof that Gino was defiantly related to Milly Ashford. His Cheshire grin spread even wider as he turned to Suzaku and pointed. "Our own star jock, Suzaku Kururugi, came alone! So, if you want 'em, go and get 'em!"

And right then, the possible biggest fight in school almost broke out.

Right then, Suzaku's mind went on autopilot.

Right then, he realized he should have stayed on the track team.

As the giant group of single girls screamed and yelled at each other, Suzaku was already at the door, running. _"Damn that Gino! I'll be lucky if I can make it through the next hour alive!!"_ He sprinted down the hall and to the front door. _"Home free!"_ Once again, Suzaku thought that the fates had something against him. The front door opened and another girl walked in. The brunette stopped as he almost crashed into her. The floor must have been to slick or he had too much momentum for he slipped and fell backwards on the floor.

The girl took a step out of the way and looked to him. She bent halfway over and looked to him. "You sure know how to welcome people."

He squinted and rubbed his head, sitting up. "Stupid jock, must you always make everything into a sport?" This comment made him finally look up at the girl. She was wearing a Yuna Songstress cosplay with her long black hair down and flowing. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot in annoyance. He blinked for a minute. "Lelou-"

The cosplayer put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" Dark purple eyes glared from behind a matching white mask. "Don't you say my name, Idiot!!"

"Hmm mmmm hmm hmmmph!" was all he managed to get out. Lelouch stood and helped him up. "Thanks...uh what do I call you?"

"Hm..., Luluko I guess. I doubt anyone is gonna remember that name after a week." He huffed as he watched while Suzaku was looking over his shoulder. "Running from something?"

The brunette cosplayer nodded. "Gino has every single girl here after me be."

"What for?"

"There's a couples' dance-off and since Euphy isn't here, I'm apparently fair game for them," he moaned. The doors flew open and with a bang, the group of girls finally realized that what they were fighting over had left the room. They made their way after him and stopped when they all spotted the two.

"Hey, who is she?" "Suzaku-kun, dance with me!" "No, me!" were only a few of the phrases that were audible to Suzaku. He gulped and held up his hands in defense. "Now, now ladies, please. I'm sure we can-"

"I thought I was your dance partner." everyone then turned to Lelouch. He was looking at Suzaku with a look that said 'go with it.'

"Um, yeah, that's right!" He moved to his friend and put his arm around his waist. "I guess I forgot."

The front hall was filled with the choir of girls moaning, crying and whining over their lost battle. As they all left, Suzaku looked to the raven. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't do it just for you." He looked to him. "I just don't want to walk in there and be hit on by every single guy that sees me."

Suzaku laughed as he pulled Lelouch into the dance hall. "I guess it helps us both."

"Yes, it does." Once the two entered the room, all eyes once again landed on them. The host was eyeing the two and took control again. "Alright, it seems that everyone is finally paired! Let's get this dance-off started!" the music the emitted from the speakers was different.

"Hmm I wonder what this is?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Sounds American."

"Yeah. Well I guess we have to dance." He took the lithe hand and began to lead him to the dance floor.

"Oy, wait! I can't dance!" the teen protested.

"Hey, you don't have to know. Just dance like this girls are doing."

As Lelouch, looked at the girls, he blushed at how close they were. "I can't dance like that!"

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "You either dance or be hit on by guys."

A gulp and a nod was a reply. "Alright, but no funny business!" Unfortunately, he was drowned out by the music. Suzaku and Lelouch were in the middle of the floor and looked to each other.

Suzaku smiled and moved a little bit. "Come on, it ain't gonna kill you to have some fun."

"_...the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be_

_Just another regret_

_(Just another regret, _

_Hope that you can keep it...)_

_My Dirty Little Secret,_

_Who has to know?..."_

Halfway through the song, Lelouch started to dance. Those who didn't know better, which most didn't, would say he was a natural dancer. He moved fluidly and so graceful it was like he never had any inhibitions. Seeing the disguised cosplayer dance made a smile cross the brunette's lips.

After a few of the same songs, Gino stopped. "Great job everyone~! You all were looking good. Okay, now its time to clear the floor. Those couples who's partner has a piece of paper on their backs must leave the floor." A few groans came from those who were forced off the floor. When they were gone, Gino nodded. "Okay, now let's see how personal we can get. Hit it, Mr. DJ!"

The two friends looked to the stage. "Another song," Lelouch stated.

"Another foreign song." Suzaku looked to him. "I've heard of these types. The dancers must dance closely and work together."

"How close?"

The brunette blushed and chuckled nervously. "Really close." He pointed to the other couples."

Lelouch sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Hopefully, we get kicked off the floor."

"_...to survive_

'_Cuz everytime we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I swear I could fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cuz everytime we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Need you in my life..."_

The two almost seemed to move in sync. When one moved the other immediately responded in a way that was like they rehearsed it a million times. They seemed almost lost in their own world. The music stopped and the blond once again took over.

"That was even better! Now, to eliminate the losers!" he chuckled to himself. "Okay, I went around and saw a lot of good dancers. And when I did, I gave the females roses."

"Finally, we can leave!" Lelouch said, looking at the rose.

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah, let's go." The two turned to leave. Suzaku was sweating buckets and took off his hat and the heavy green shirt, exposing his chest. He wiped his brow. "Thank God that's over."

"Those who _didn't_ get a rose must vacate the floor!"

The two held their breathe. "Lelouch, please tell me the ones that got the roses can leave."

"I'm sure he said that."

"That's right, those that got nothing must leave! And those that did, they must use the rose in the next dance in someway to pass to the next round!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed as he went back on the floor. "I am going to KILL him!!"

"After you." Suzaku agreed. Once back in their places, the music stared. The beat was almost bouncy. They both looked to the flower. "How exactly are we supposed to dance with that?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I don't know." He held it as he looked to Suzaku. "Let's just do this." He took the tanned hand and held it.

"_...it was easy to tell_

_Like a love from above _

_That could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_Who the devil himself _

_Could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room_

_Keeping time with their hands..."_

As the onlookers clapped in time to the beat, those on the floor began to improvise. One couple in particular seemed to be leaving the others in the dust.

Lelouch was holding the rose in his mouth as he swayed his hips. His partner had his hands placed on the others waist as they moved in time. As thin hands were waving in the air, the two bodies moved closer. Soon, it didn't seem to matter that they were in a simple dance contest. The look on both faces were full of joy, mystery and if you looked close enough, lust.

The Yuna cosplayer seemed to be taking the lead as the male counterpart followed obediently. Where she moved, he would react bringing her closer. There was barely any more space between them.

Lelouch looked to Suzaku and winked.

The brunette pursed his lips and found himself becoming even more daring. He moved a hand down to the small waist and pulled him close enough where he had to lift one of the pale legs up so that Lelouch's hips were pressing next into his.

Biting the steam in his mouth, the raven allowed his body to be moved by his partner. He reached out and grabbed on the jock's hair and neck to keep from falling.

Green eyes looked into violet and they seemed to be saying a million words at once. Suzaku dipped him back as Lelouch arched as far back as he could. Slowly, the tanned teen rubbed his face against his chest as he pulled his dance partner he never pulled away up into an upright position. He never removed his face from the body as he kept in traveling higher, as they soon were cheek to cheek. Suzaku turned slightly and whispered, "I'll take that." In almost a smooth motion, the rose was exchanged between mouths while the two sets of lips never touched.

As the last few notes of the sing played, the two slowed their dancing. Suzaku was still holding the thin leg as he dipped him again. This time, Lelouch was looking straight at him, his hands delicately holding onto one side of Suzaku's face while the other was resting on his shoulder.

There was silence after the sustaining note. The whole room seemed to be frozen in place, watching and waiting for the figures in the middle to move again. An eruption of applause and cheers came from the crowd and even some dancers.

"ALRIGHT!! I THINK WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!!!!" Gino announced. "I have never seen dancing that intimate before! Anyone think that can top that?!"

As the two in the middle looked around, they realized was cheering for them. The brunette set the raven back into a standing position and took the rose from his mouth.

Said raven on the other hand was rubbing his arm and found a sudden interest in the floor.

Laughing, Gino called to them. "I didn't think so! Oy, you two, get up here!"

The couple made their way to the DJ stand by Gino. "Okay, then! I give you our winners! And now here is your prize." He pulled a tiara and a crown from under the table. "I crown you, the Dance Masters of the Year! Let's hear it for them!" When the two put the respected headwear on their heads, the hall was filled with a slow playing ballad. "And now, the Master couple shall give us one last dance." He pushed them back on the floor and saluted.

"_What day is it, and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

'_Cuase its You and Me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose_

_And You and Me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

The brunette took the small hand in his. "One last dance?"

Sighing and nodded, Lelouch retuned his smile. "We might as well."

Taking one of the boy's hips in his hand while the other never let go of its grasp, the tanned teen held him close. "Thanks, Lelouch," he whispered.

A small smile and blush traced his face features. "Idiot, don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's a compliment."

Trying not to look at him, the younger teen buried his face in the toned chest. "Sh-shut up!"

Suzaku chuckled as they kept on dancing. Once the song was over and the floor was full of dancing couples, the two snuck out the back. Suzaku was still holding his hand as he pulled him outside. Once they were out the door, he turned to him. "I'm glad you came. What made you change your mind?"

He looked off. "My sister asked me to go. She said I never go out enough so, I came."

The green-eyed boy chuckled to himself. "Well, I'm glad you did. And the cosplay...?"

He blushed. "Also her idea..."

"Well, you look nice in it." He took a step closer.

Lelouch looked off. "Stupid jock! You're not supposed to say things like that to a man!"

He rolled his eyes. "Man, woman, it's a compliment." Raising his free hand to the boy's face, he rubbed his thumb over his cheek. He finally took of the mask and looked into his eyes.

"S-s-suzaku, don't. We can't be doing this. You're with Euphemia."

"By Monday, there will be rumors flying around about me and a mystery girl. Does it really make a difference?" he leaned in closer to him.

"I guess not...but we can't be-" he lost his train of thought as he began to kiss Suzaku.

From the other side of the door, three figures stood watching them from the other side of the hall.

The green-haired young girl placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, I can't believe it. Kururugi-san is falling in love with someone else."

"Suzaku never seemed like that type of person," replied her redheaded friend. "Euphy, I'm so sorry you had to see that. We shouldn't have come right now."

The last girl shook her head. "No, I'll be all right. I just need to get some fresh air." She quickly turned on her heel and walked out the front door. Once she was sure she was alone, she pulled out her cell phone. "Hello, Father? I need to ask you to do me a favor. It's about Lelouch..."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! *wipes nose* so, by a show of hands, how many got nosebleeds? Huh? okay i thought you deserved _that _much! X3

lelouch: i will destroy you!!!

me: lolz yeah right, Lulu! Anyway, i expect reviews and cookie this time around~!


	17. Chapter 16: Too Much to Deal With

A/N: Okay! i am back!!! and like i promised, I have the next chapter!!!! i hope you like it . it was during a writer's block. anyway, i dun think i'm gonna be replying to the reviews anymore. not that i'm uber happy about getting them, its just well... i'm busy .!!! gomen it took so long! but if you ask me something i will answer it! but to everyone else, i love you and i love your reviews! each one s special to mee!!

* * *

Crispy Rice---------

me: ^^;; well, it adds drama, right?

ShiraiHime----------

me: XD i got a bloody nose!! yeah well.....it deals with the story.

sora094-------------

me: you will see!!

Kttag---------------

me: she's not evil...in the acutal anime. heh, i thought someone would recognize them or one at least.

mochiusagi----------

me: we've got another bleeder!! hmm keep waiting and youll know!

Blackrose2005-------

me:Yeno? i'm adding that to me vocab!! hey.....stop dun hurt her. *unenthused*

Shinku Anrui-------

me:ohh oky gotcha w7. and hey, well i can't stop opinions... bring more tissue for me!

Trishmeister------

me: pfft SuzaLulu is everything!

neko518-----------

me: hehe, i will.

lelouch: *blush* i can't beleive you made me wear that.....

suzaku: *scratches head* thanks.

aterjsa-----------

me: well, i'm glad your day was better.. i'm not that great. Seriously.

lelouch: *backs away* keep those thoughts to yourself!

suzaku: trust me, if i had blood on that cosplay, Cecile would have killed me

me: *glomps* cookies!

801-chan----------

me: dun worry.. i have a plan for her. and yesh.. the dance scene was awesome!

Chemical-euphoria-

me: DUNDUNDUNDUNDUUUUN! more drama!! and yes....though i think that's the last time

Grey--------------

me: ^^;;; wow, you caught up in one day, huh? well, thanks for al those reviews! they really helped alot. *huggle* Don't wory about Lelouch, XD i gots a plan!

Diana Prince------

me: _ hmmm should i take pity on Euphie and let her have Suzaku, do let the fangirs have their fantasies?........Fantasies give me cookies so... *kicks Euphy out of story*

kyouruhi24--------

me: hmm meh i dun like them either. 9.9 CC however.....i don't like her but i don't hate her really.

Cyanide Kitten----

me: its raining cookies! thanks! i'm glad you like it! X3 lolz lelouch needs to grow a pair..

lelouch: *glares* hey, shut up!

lilyrose225-------

me: yay, cookies!! yes, that was my favorite scene.

Yaruming----------

me: XD yayz for the nosebleeders!! hehe i'm glad you likey!

iceley11----------

me:well, it happens. especially in this story.

lelouch: *stares* i despise everysingle one of you. *pointsespecially you!

suzku: *hugs* don't listen to him. he's just cranky.

me: O-o *drowns in milk and ice cream*

Mizuki-sempai-----

me: well, if i didn't have them, you would read the story now would you, silly? XD

* * *

**----Chapter 16: Too Much to Deal With----**

That following week, the rumor mill was on fire. The flames of Suzaku and the strange black-haired girl spread rapidly throughout the school. The said brunette was the talk of most of the rumors. Usually, one would ignore these kinds of talk but when one is the most popular student, they are really hard to ignore.

Suzaku didn't make any eye contact as he walked to his class. When he sat, the blue-haired nose moved to him. "Hey pal, you gotta get me her number!"

"What are you talking about, Rivalz?"

He hit the jock's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Oh, c'mon, Suzaku, everyone's talking about it!"

Suzaku heard many rumors. They ranged from entirely reasonable, to being just plain farfetched. A reasonable one: the girl was a friend from out of town that he knew. Farfetched: Suzaku was harboring a gypsy lover that was passing through town. Reasonable: Suzaku met her at a school sport at a different school. Farfetched: he was bewitched by an evil enchantress that was carrying a deep hatred for Euphemia.

A roll of the green eyes and a bored expression was given as he put his jaw in his hand. "What's the latest rumor, now?"

"You know! That girl that you were dancing with at the party is a dance instructor and you went with her. Though I didn't know you actually cared about how your dancing was."

Moaning, he rolled his eyes before hitting his forehead to the desk repeatedly. Surely this was the way to turn this nightmare off. "Rivalz, that was not a dance instructor. I don't even know who she was."

The bluenette gasped as he elbowed him. "Ah, don't hold out on me, Suzaku! You've got to know her! Why else would you have danced like that with?"

"I don't know! I don't!"

Rivalz crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "Suzaku, you have to know her!"

He glared. "Rivalz, I swear to God that I-" He was cut off by the class door sliding open. He snapped his head and looked at the figures that walked in. One he was excited to see. The other was the last person he wanted to see. The Britannian siblings walked in, side by side. Something on the looks on both their faces said they were happy but that same awkward air Suzaku felt that night was there.

"Euphy, Lelouch, good morning." He more than welcomed the intrusion. Anything to get a way from Rivalz and his game of 20 questions.

The two looked to him. The younger girl looked to him as loving as she always did. "Good Morning, Suzaku!" The raven looked at him like he could care less he was there. The signature Lelouch look. Euphy walked to him and hugged his arm tight. "So, how was the party?"

"It was great. I had a lot of fun dancing."

She smiled. "Did you dance with anyone in particular?"

"Yeah, I danced with this one girl that saved me from being eaten." Lelouch smirked slightly before going back into his scowl.

Euphy felt the corner of her mouth twitch. "Really? I heard you were dancing with her. Well, it's not important. After all, it's not like you love her, right?"

The brunette blinked. "What?"

She hugged his arm tighter and smiled in a way that said "you better answer right" "You DON'T love her, right?"

Suzaku wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't gonna deny his feelings for the raven right in front of him but he didn't want to lie to Euphy.

"This is crazy, Euphemia." They both looked to the third party. "I may not have been at the party but it sounds to me like Suzaku and this girl were only dancing. Whatever they had was left on the dance floor."

She almost gave him an evil look that was quickly fixed with her normal polite air. "You're right, Lelouch. Suzaku and this girl probably didn't even know each other. Right, Suzaku?"

Again he was put in the middle. "Uh yeah. I only met her there."

Euphy sighed and smiled at the two of them. "Well, then that's settled. I'm so glad that we can finally ignore those nasty rumors."

"Yeah, we can." Suzaku replied as he watched her float to his seat. He turned to the pale boy. "Lelouch, I-"

"I was never there so I can't really vouch for you. But you should pay more attention to your girlfriend. She's important to you, isn't she?"

Suzaku watched him as he took his seat. Somehow, he felt like the world became a lot harder then he wanted it to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Suzaku thought that his life before the dance was boring, he may as well as have been standing still the next week. Everything had changed completely. He had lost all interest in school all together. His grades went back to his normal barely hanging onto a 'B' average. The teams he was on began to suffer. He didn't even try to play anymore. Everyone looked to him and found he wasn't the same.

"Hey man, you okay? You seem depressed." Suzaku looked up and saw his blond senior by him. Suzaku had been benched during this particular practice for going to the wrong goal, 5 times.

"Yeah… I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?"

Gino didn't believe him. "All right, time for the awkward guy talk." He sat by him and leaned on his knees. "What's on your mind, you not gettin' any?"

Suzaku glared at him. "Is that the only thing on your mind? No, that's not it."

Gino looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Then what?"

He sighed. "I... can't tell you. It's complicated."

Light blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Well, can you give me something to work with?"

The teen played nervously with his thumbs. He wasn't sure if he could trust Gino with something like this. "Gino, have you... ever been in love?"

"Now, we're getting somewhere! Yeah, I've been around a few times."

"No, not like that. I mean... really in love?"

The older teen chuckled. "I knew what you meant. Yeah, I have. I still love my first girlfriend."

"Really? What happened?"

He shrugged. "We just fell out of it. Not like it wasn't mutual. We wanted to try and make it work but well, these things happen. Couples drift apart and then they fall in love all over again."

"Drift apart. Maybe that's it."

Gino looked to him and smiled. "You found someone better, Suzu?"

He shook his head. "NO! I love Euphy!"

"There are different types of love, you know. You may not be in love with her anymore, but you still love her. Get me."

He nodded. "Yeah. I get cha. Thanks, man."

The blond gave him a wink and a thumb up. "It's my job."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he looked to the class, Suzaku was trying to concentrate. They were getting close to the free trip and everyone was excited. Well, except 3 students. Euphemia had been extremely clingy lately, want to know where the brunette was at all times, who he was with and how long he was gonna be. Honestly, it was getting kind of annoying. He was all for Euphy's sudden interest in his life but when she called him four times when he was in the restroom, he was slightly annoyed.

Lelouch had returned to being his standard anti-social, malicious self. Every person that talked to him was turned away. Even when Suzaku tried to talk to him, the raven just gave him an especially cold glare and would return to his own business.

And said brunette, he was too worried about what was going on around him to even think about the trip. But before he knew it, the trip had snuck up on him.

"All right, all right, settle down everyone." Mr. Gottwald ordered. "I know you are all excited about the trip but I must stress that you all restrain yourselves. This trip is where you few get to represent our school. Any misbehavior shall result in suspension from activities and detention for the next week. Is that understood?"

With a group, "Yes, Sensei," the class was dismissed for the day. Suzaku was heading to practice when his arm was caught by his Blue haired friend. "Hey, Suzaku, You ready for the hot springs?"

The teen just shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. I've had too much in my mind lately to actually think about it."

"Aw, bummer. But I can tell everything's gonna work out this weekend! You know what they say, hot springs are a great way to relieve stress!" Rivalz patted his shoulder and grinned his all-knowing smile.

Sighing, he nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right." "If I can, that is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Suzaku, sit here!" The pink-haired britannian was waving an arm at the back of the bus. The morning of the hot spring trip arrived. The entire class had arrived early to get good seating on the bus. Suzaku was walking down the aisle trying to find a place to sit. He had wanted to take the empty space beside Lelouch. Everyone was too afraid to sit by him; they even tried to fit 3 to a seat. But with Euphemia's new attitude, his efforts were for not.

Once the bus was in motion, he knew that this trip was going to be as long as the bus ride.

"More vegetables, Suzaku?" was asked halfway through the ride. For the last hour, Euphemia was trying to get Suzaku to eat her homemade cooking. She practically shoved the rice balls in his mouth. Now it was a bento box.

"Euphy, please. I'm full from the rice, eggs, tempura and octopus cocktail wieners. Any more and I'm gonna be full the rest of the weekend." He really wasn't full. His stomach was too upset as he watched from his seat a certain raven-haired student sitting alone. No one bothered to sit by him, not even the teacher. Even if he did go and sit by him, he knew he would have been given a death glare. He sighed to himself. Thinking that maybe he'll catch Lelouch at a good time this trip.

The pale teen himself wasn't thrilled about this trip either. He would have preferred to stay at home. But he knew that Nunnally wanted to spend time at the main house with her other siblings and her father. The only reason he agreed to go was so she could have that opportunity for her. He looked out the window and saw something that caught his attention. His violet eye caught the look in the reflection that Suzaku was giving him. It looked, sad almost. Lelouch tore his gaze away and focused on the seat in front of him. "Damn that jock..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the students got settled into their rooms, everyone went on the scheduled activities. They visited the local temples, saw the city from the cliffs and they even stopped to check out the local shopping district. When the night finally rolled around, they went to the hot springs. Well, all but one. Lelouch insisted that he would be in his room and that he would go in when everyone had gone.

Suzaku was at a loss. All day no matter what he tried, the raven just pretended he didn't exist. "Maybe it's for the best. He probably wants me to just be with Euphy." He mulled the thought over as he dressed into his yutaka. As soon as Suzaku walked out of them men's bath, one of his classmates walked up to him.

"Kururugi, I was asked to give you this."

The jock took the small note. "What's this?" Before he got his answer, the girl was already gone. Shrugging, he unfolded it. The familiar style curved lettering brought a small smile to his face.

"Suzaku,

Meet me out under the Sakura tree in the back of the hotel at 9:30.

-Love, Euphemia."

Pocketing the note, he went on his way to the door that led outside. The girl waiting for him was in a purple yukata. She looked up to him and stood. "You made it. I'm so glad."

He walked to her. "Of course, why wouldn't I meet my girlfriend?" He chuckled as he took her hand. "You having fun, Euphy?"

She nodded. "Yes, this trip is perfect. I'm so glad we won."

"So am I." He looked up as the flower petals started to fall.

The pink haired girl gasped. "Oh, how beautiful." She looked to him. "Don't you think so, Suzaku?"

Then he nodded slightly, looking to her. "Very." He gave her small hand a squeeze. "Euphy, she's so much more loving then Lelouch. How could I have ever fallen out of love with her?"

Lilac eyes blinked and a small smile spread on her lips. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how pretty you look, that's all." Suzaku took her in his arms and hugged her close.

She smiled and leaned into him. "Oh, Suzaku. I'm so happy."

He closed his eyes. "Me too." Pulling away, green eyes gazed into light violet ones. Slowly, the couple leaned closer into each other. Each closed their eyes, as their lips slowly touched.

As they kissed, Suzaku's eyes snapped open. There was something wrong. And he knew what it was: the person he was kissing wasn't who he wanted.

* * *

A/N: thank kyou and the moment you finally awaited for is here!!!! what you think? tell me!!!! i may not answer but i would love to hear!!!!! XD R&R!! and coookies!


	18. Chapter 17: What’s Done is Done

A/N: okay!! i have finally made my goal!!! i wanted to have this whole thing typeed and ready to be beta read my my b-day (this halloween) so all day i sat and typed the rest of this story! you'll be proud to know that i made it as loving and yaoi filled as i possibly can! speaking of yaoi...........i am uping the rating. FINALLY!! XD i figured as an early halloween treat, i would give you some lemon candy!!! now enjoy!! oh and! *holds box of tissues* take these with you!

* * *

**----Chapter 17: What's Done is Done----**

Everything that Suzaku thought was perfect; everything he was used to and the world he knew and loved... was lost in all of a few seconds.

Euphemia, the girl that loved him and was loved by all, was here with him.

The night was perfect. He was relaxed after having an amazing day.

The mood was perfect. The flowers in the trees here were in bloom and the petals that fell were beautifully reflected in the full, pure moonlight.

She was perfect.

It was supposed to be a perfect moment in the young man's life. But it all felt... wrong.

As he looked at her, he saw small specks of pale make-up in her cheeks and yukata. He was sure that Euphy swore she never wore anything like that and everyone else confirmed she was a natural beauty. Her skin was so light that it wasn't possible for her to be lying.

Something else was wrong. What he thought was the scent of the trees, was actually her. He recognized it at once as her perfume. It was what she wore on special occasions. She must have brought it on the trip.

The pink, soft, beautiful hair of hers was next. If you were reach out and touch it, you would have thought it was silk. But not this time. Now that he rubbed it in his fingers, it wasn't soft at all. It was... sticky. Hairspray. Some parts of it were even stuck together. Must have been gel.

As he pulled back, he licked his lips. There was a citrus taste lingering. As far as he knew, she didn't like to eat oranges, lemons or anything like that. He wiped his lips because they felt slightly heavy. And thick. Lipgloss. He knew from the moment and wiped it off.

He young girl smiled at him, with her lilac eyes shining. "I'm so glad we got to win this trip."

A nod of him brown curls. "Yeah, its... something." He tried to sound unfazed by everything.

"I think it's almost time for the curfew. I'm going to sleep. Night, Suzaku" She gave him a hug before walking past.

He gave her a brief hug. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Good night, Euphy."

As she passed him, Suzaku leaned against the tree. Raising a hand and cupping his forehead, he began to wonder what he should do. He stayed there for several moments before blindly getting up and walking back inside the building. The clock beside the desk was threatening to say it was almost curfew. Suzaku just shrugged at it and slowly made his way back to his room. As he passed down the hall, a figure from the opposite end rounded the corner. Both sets of eyes said the exact same thing while the owners tried to think of something to say.

Finally, the other just shook his dark head. "Excuse me..." Lelouch walked past him but was stopped with his small wrist being caught in the other's hand. Without turning, he said sternly "Let go of me."

Suzaku turned halfway in his direction. "Lelouch, can we talk?"

The pale boy didn't turn back. "Let me go, Suzaku. Its almost curfew."

"Lelouch, please. I just wanna talk." Even he thought the plea sounded pathetic. This was Suzaku Kururugi. He was used to everything being if he asked he got an answer. Now here he stood begging.

Lelouch let out a small sigh. "Fine but not here. Let's go outside."

The brunette tried not to let his joy show on his face. He nodded slightly and walked with Lelouch. They made sure to avoid any teacher that was walking around.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder to him. "To the baths. There'll be too much fog for them to tell we're students. They might think were regular guests." He lead them to the nearest outdoor bath.

Once they were outside, they locked the door. Lelouch walked to the edge of the water. "Well, what do you want?"

Suzaku felt his heart cringe at the harshness in his tone. "I wanted to talk."

A shake of the dark head and a scoff was what he got. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed." He turned on his heel and began to walk back.

"Lelouch, wait!" Before he knew it, Suzaku was holding the boy close.

Violet eyes widened when he was pulled into the embrace. Shifting his head up, he saw chestnut hair, covering watery emerald eyes.

Suzaku tightened his hold. "Lelouch...why are you avoiding me? Why do you turn away everyone's attempts to talk to you? Why... did you change?"

"You're insane. I haven't-"

"Yes you have!" Suzaku looked him in the eye, his expression was borderline between hurt and anger.

Lelouch tore his gaze towards the ground. "Suzaku..."

Hearing his name must have set something off for him. "That night at the party, were you joking around with me? This whole time, were you just toying with me?"

"Look, you wouldn't understand. Let me go. I have to-" he tried to pull away from the jock but it was futile and he knew it.

The expressions on his face changed to one that resembled a kicked dog. "Before that night, I tried to understand what had happened. I tried to deny everything but I can't. But after that... Lelouch, please."

The raven bit his lip. "Suzaku, we can't... You and me... And Euphy, it's all-" Before he finished, Suzaku had pulled him into a searing kiss. As he looked to him, he felt a hot water droplet fall. His genius mind wasn't sure what caused it so he convinced himself it was a drop of sweat caused by the steam.

Suzaku pulled back soon after. He pulled the boy in his arms close, burying his face in the dark locks. "Lelouch, I love you. I LOVE you."

For the first time in his life, the teen was in a situation where he didn't know what to do next. "Suzaku..."

"I know you feel the same way, Lelouch. Don't make me believe that this was a mistake. Please. I love you." The brunette pulled back and raised a hand to Lelouch's pale cheek. Grazing his thumb, he wiped away the water from his face. "Please don't cry."

As he looked to him, Lelouch realized he was indeed crying. He would have said shedding tears but the fact remained he knew what caused it. "Suzaku, I love you, too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How or when they ended up like this, neither of them knew or cared. Last thing they were aware of, Suzaku was pushing Lelouch against a large boulder, both deeply immersed in rediscovering the other's mouth that they longed for. Now, heavy of breath, robes a mess, but all that they knew, nothing else mattered besides this moment.

"Suzaku..." was the only word that escaped those ruby red lips. His red lips. The dark red lips Suzaku made. As the brunette retook them with his own, Lelouch could feel the heat rising, not from the nearby hot spring but from the two of them.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku grazed the side of his face with his thumb. His slowly pushed the other boy's garment away to look at him better. Slowly leaning in, he trailed kisses up and down the slender pale neck.

Soon, the jock had relieved him of his entire robe in all. The raven shivered as he was exposed to the night air. As green eyes gazed over the sight before him, he felt himself become drawn to him. All he wanted to do was be with him. Lelouch for once was at a loss. He knew what he wanted and what he was doing were two different things. But as the brunette began to kiss his neck again, he lifted his arms up and held him as though he never wanted to let go.

Surprised by the sudden grasp of the other boy, he looked to him. "Lelouch…what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything but felt his tears fall.

Suzaku pulled himself away to look at him. "Lelouch? Lelouch, what's wrong?" he hugged him softly. "I'm sorry. Look, if I went too far-"

He shook his head. "No, Suzaku, it's not you. It's me. I just..."

The brunette's arms tightened. "You can tell me."

He pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Behind his blurry vision, he saw Suzaku's worried expression. He had to admit, for a moment he didn't care about anything but him. "I... it's nothing, Suzaku." He pulled the tanned teen into a kiss. He truly wanted this boy to be his and only his even if only for the night.

Said brunette wasn't sure if what Lelouch had said was the truth but he tried not to let it bother him. He softly laid the boy on the ground and dared to make another move. He separated his lips and licked his tongue across the already crimson lips.

All the while, thin hands tugged at his dark curls, allowing the other a hasty access into his mouth. The pale boy moved one hand down and untied Suzaku's yukata belt, letting it fall open.

Moaning, the latter shrugged off his robe and laid it on the ground next to the other, widening the impromptu bedding. He looked over the lithe body beneath him and had only one thought. "...beautiful."

A small blush graced the slightly red face. "Don't say that to a boy."

"Boy, girl, it doesn't matter. You are." Tanned lips began to kiss their favorite place and seemed to entice the owner into a fit of soft moans.

His hands began to roam all over the boy's thin- no, slender frame, as Suzaku thought of it. Never before were they allowed to explore this body as they have now. Every single spot was so soft and velvety to the touch. Lower and lower they traveled, until they came across a familiar place.

"Ahh..." Lelouch shakingly let out. Rubbing on his legs sent a shiver up his spine. "Ah... Suzaku,"

"Yes?" he looked to him. "Want me to stop?"

A small shake of the dark head was what he got. "No, keep going, ...please?"

Glad he got permission to continue, Suzaku nodded. "Alright." He raised his hand up and hooked his finger on the edge of Lelouch's black briefs, peeling the off.

Turning away from him, Lelouch had grown embarrassed and began to wonder if what he was doing was a good idea. He closed his eyes as he felt the brunette's hands on his inner thighs, stroking them as they were being separated.

Slowly lowering himself onto him, the jock took his own boxers and began sliding them down. He looked to Lelouch and gulped, flushing at the sight. "I-I've never done this before."

The raven slowly turned his head back to face him. He had the same look that he himself was feeling: lust, excitement, love, passion, anxiety and fear. Fear that once they crossed, they wouldn't and couldn't go back.

Smiling, he rubbed the dark cheek in his hand. "Me neither. It's alright." He pulled him into a kiss that was happily returned. Shivering as his sides were being rubbed, he wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck.

Blushing as he moved his hands lower, a dark skinned finger placed itself between his legs and carefully slid it inside of his entrance. He heard a moan and looked to him.

"D-don't stop..." was all he heard soon after. Nodding, he began to steadily slide it in and out. After a few motions, he added another finger, spreading the entrance wider.

Moaning, Lelouch reached up and pulled him into a tighter embrace. He was then sent into a new array of sensations as he felt the brunette's fingers separating, trying to widen him more. The pain hurt but not for long. It was like he wanted this to hurt slightly.

Nuzzling the figure beside him, Suzaku added a third finger inside of him. He spread them as far as he could; all the while, moving them and put of the now pink opening. He smiled down at the face that he saw on the pale boy. It looked satisfied and disappointed when the digits were removed. "L-Lelouch, I'm gonna put it-"

The raven gave him a slow nod. "Y-yeah. Do it..." his thin hands were already holding onto him as he moved closer but they stiffened and clung harder as he felt the brunette's erection penetrate him. He moaned and gasped louder then he thought. "Ah! Suzaku..."

Hearing his name, he looked to him. "Sh-should I-"

"N-no! It feels good. P-please don't stop... I just need a m-minute." Allowing his body to relax at the insertion, he finally told him, "I-I'm ready..."

"Lelouch…" was the last word either of them uttered. Holding his waist tight with one hand and one of his thighs with the other, Suzaku began to thrust his hips back and forth against the raven's. He made every move steady and sure, slowly moving gaining speed. As he pushed himself deeper, he bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

Covering his mouth with one of his hands, Lelouch tried to muffle the sounds of pleasure he was making. As he was hit repeatedly, he found it was harder to do than he thought. He reached the hand up and rubbed his partner's face. "S-Suzaku...k-kiss..." he muttered as he saw the same expression he knew he must have had.

Smiling and eagerly, Suzaku leaned into him and took his lips with his own. This indeed did muffle the sounds of passion greatly. He began to rub his hand on the pale creamy thigh as his other massaged circles into the owner's lower back, causing him to arch into his open dark chest. He gave a low moan into the kiss. "Lelouch, I... I need to..."

"You can... inside..." Lelouch replied in between moans. "I... I think I'm about to-" he dug his nails into the brunettes back as he felt himself climax and spill himself on his and the brunette's chest.

Seeing and feeling Lelouch come made him loose control and he himself reached his climax and came inside of him moaning loudly. Panting heavily, he looked at the body below him. Green eyes saw beads of sweat trailing their way down the body. He glided his nose and cheek along Lelouch's chest.

Amethyst eyes looked back and he gently nuzzled him, smiling. He hugged the brunette and buried his face in his brown, soft locks.

"I... I love you..." whispered the brunette. Suzaku smiled at him and kissed his cheek as he pulled his softening member out of him. He laid down beside the pale teen and held him close.

Lelouch looked back to him, head in a daze. "Suzaku... I love you, too..." He moved closer to him and kissed his chest.

As he watched him with loving green eyes, the jock hugged him. "Tomorrow, I'll break up with Euphy. I wanna be with you, Lelouch." He confessed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Careful not to been seen by a teacher, the two lovers walked back to the main hall to part. Suzaku quickly kissed him as he squeezed his hand. ""I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Nodding and kissing him back, Lelouch replied, "Yeah, night." He watched the brunette as he walked back to his room. Silently opening the door and quickly closing it, the pale teen leaned against it. He placed a hand over his mouth as to not wake his roommate. He slowly slid down the door onto the floor. He hugged himself as best he could. _"Oh God... What-what have I done?"_ He remembered one of the conversations he had these last few weeks.

----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

He narrowed his eyes into their usual bored expression. He crossed his arms as he looked to the right at the garden. "I wouldn't say that exactly but he is good company. You have a good boyfriend."

She smiled softly as she looked to her hands. "Thank you. Lelouch, I have a favor to ask of you..."

He slightly gazed in her direction. "What is it, Euphy?"

"Its about Suzaku. I know how you feel about him." His younger sister replied in an innocent tone.

He knew that tone. Euphemia had often used it when they were kids playing. Anyway, that wasn't the point. "Look, whatever it is you think you know, I can assure you he is nothing but a somewhat amusing waste of time for me. Nothing more."

Euphemia sighed softly, almost relieved. "That's comforting. I was beginning to think you had an interest in him. What with how you seemed eager to make lunchboxes for me to give him and when you asked me to tell Father to consider Suzaku for the Knight of Rounds Scholarship. The way you two interact it made me suspect you both had a secret relationship."

At this, Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You can put that thought to rest. Now, what is this favor? You obviously wanted something from me and it has to do with the idiot jock."

She giggled lightly in her signature way. "You caught me. Well, don't take this the wrong way but I want you to not spend so much time with him."

His mouth went dry. Why was she asking him to do such a thing? "Euphemia, -"

"Ah, ah, ah." She wagged her finger, carefully. "It's only a small favor. After all, it was I who asked out Father to welcome you back home as a Britannian, right? I figured it would be effortless for you, considering you two are friends only, am I wrong?"

Despite what his pride was telling him, he had to admit she had a point. If Lelouch was to get what he wanted, he had to make his "Father" happy. And when he was satisfied, it was usually associated with his children being happy; in this particular case, the ever-indulged Euphemia li Britannia. Sighing, he nodded. "Alright, I'll do my best."

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, its no trouble..."

------------------------------------------Present---------------------------------------------------------

As he recollected himself, Lelouch hugged himself tightly. "I'm sorry, Euphy. I'm sorry, ...Suzaku"

* * *

A/N: and that's the end of that! was it lemony, or what?! yesh......there is angst but i promise a happy ending! i'l be updating sooner now!!! but they gotta go through meh beta but i'm going.

. for the last chappie, i may need your help. in your review, lemme know if you want more lemons or not

but till then cookies!!


	19. Chapter 18: What’s the Truth?

A/N: Okay, my lovelies!! here is the latest Chappie~! and as a special Halloween treat, I'll be updating the next fews days until the 31st!! Yeah i know its only 2 days away but my beta was busy. here and i hope you like~!

* * *

**----Chapter 18: What's the Truth?----**

"Suzaku~! There you are!"

Sighing, Suzaku reluctantly looked over his shoulder. He knew who was calling him and there she was, gliding her way over to him. "Euphy, look I told you all week-"

A thin finger rested on his lips. "Now, now, enough of this silly "breaking up" nonsense. I came to ask if you had any plans after school."

He sighed. Ever since they got back, Euphemia has been sticking to him like sap on a tree. When he told her he wanted to break up, she didn't take the news well. She merely laughed at him and said it was a funny little joke. Now, every time the girl comes near him, Suzaku feels the need to constantly remind her. "Yes, I'm busy. Lloyd wants me home to help with his experiments." Which in actuality wasn't a complete lie. Lloyd did want his help, but it was mostly tasting that night's dinner, which thankfully wasn't until later that night.

The pink-haired student nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, well, I was gonna see if you wanted to have dinner with my family again. They were asking me when I was going to bring you again."

"I'm sorry, but I can't make it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in kind of a hurry." With a quick wave, he turned in his original direction headed off. He was meeting up with Lelouch before he went home. The raven said he had something important to tell him and that it couldn't wait. As he looked down the corridor, he saw the familiar stance even from his distance.

As he grew closer, he saw more students heading to the same destination. Slowing his pace, the brunette tried to see what everything was about. Suzaku made sure to stay away incase he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Lelouch was too busy looking at the book in his hands to even bother looking up and the people. Instead, he turned a page and in a lackluster tone, he replied. "Can I help you?"

One big one walked to him and snatched the book out of his grasp. "Yeah, we would like a word with you, Lamperouge. We know all about you and your playboy ways."

Blinking through his slited eyes Lelouch sighed and shook his head. "If you're here to talk about your girlfriends' sudden infatuation with me, you're wasting your time. I have no interest in dating them. Now, if you don't mind, I'm waiting for-"

He was cut off by the boy directly in front of him slamming his hand against the wall he was leaning on. Lelouch was certain that if he wasn't trying to scare him, he would have no doubt hit him. "Not ours, you prick. We know all about you trying to worm your way between Kururugi and Euphy and I must say you've got some nerve."

Suzaku gasped slightly to himself. He tried to gather his thoughts but was to busy thinking of all the possible worst-case scenarios. _"Did they find out about the hot spring? This- this is bad."_

One large student grabbed His collar and shoved him into the wall, hard. "You just had to go after Euphemia, didn't you? You couldn't leave them alone? Well, we've had enough of your shit, Lamperouge! So, we're here to teach you a lesson about stealing other people's girlfriends!" As he talked, the circle of boys grew tighter around the singled out teen.

Suzaku snapped his head back to reality. He took a few steps closer to the scene. "Hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

One of the boys closest to him grinned as he saw the newcomer. "Oh hey, Kururugi. Don't worry. We know all about the way this guy was trying to steal Euphemia from you. Frankly we're just as disgusted as you are! We'll kick his ass for you. You just go and take care of Euphy-san."

The brunette blinked, shocked. "_Wait, they think he's... after Euphy? But then they don't know about..." _he reassured himself as he watched. _"Wait, what am I thinking?! I gotta save Lelouch!"_

As the said raven struggled against the student's grip, he closed his eyes awaiting the impact of the tightly balled fist that was being pulled back. When the delay took longer then he thought, he dared to open one eye. Slowly, he opened and the quickly widened at the sight. Between him and the fighter, stood Suzaku. His face was turned to the left and he had angry look on his face.

Spitting, the brunette turned to face the student whose fist was in his face. He gripped it tightly and pulled away from him. "Are you alright, Lelouch?" he asked, looking to him slightly.

Through the gaps and looks of utter confusion, one student finally spoke up. "Kururugi, what are you-" This must have confused them. They all gave each other the same look before turning to him.

In the midst of this, Suzaku took Lelouch's hand and ran. "Let's go, move!"

Not sure what just happened but thankful for the help, the pale boy ran behind him. They ran all along the school grounds, turning corners and finally stopping in a hall in the music department. Panting, Suzaku held him close as they hid behind in a nearby room. Once he was sure they were safe, he looked down to him. "You...you alright, Lelouch?"

Nodding and resting his head against his chest, Lelouch, stood there, catching his breath. "Thanks, but why did you save me?"

The brunette let out a soft chuckle. "Like I was just gonna stand by and watch them hit you. I would never do that." He buried his face in the soft dark locks. "I'm glad I was there when I was."

Sighing softly, Lelouch raised his arms and hugged him. "Suzaku, listen I-"

Both sets of heads turned to the sound of the door opening. Once that door opened, time seemed to freeze.

Once that door opened, both figures were full of fear.

Once that door opened, the last person both of them expected to find them stood there. Euphemia.

The pink-haired Britannian stood there, look of horror on her face. "S-Suzaku? Le-Lelouch?" as she eyed both her brother and the jock, tears fell down her face.

Suzaku looked to her and did feel a sense of pity. "Euphy, I tried to tell you-"

She ignored him. "Lelouch, how could you? I-I asked you to..."

The raven said nothing. He just looked between her and the floor.

"I didn't...I didn't want to believe that you two were really..." She clenched her small hands. As Suzaku looked to her he realized what she was carrying. He thought this whole time it was an instrument. No this thing was smaller, thinner...sharper. A box cutter. Suzaku moved Lelouch behind him to keep him away from her.

The girl held up her hands and took a hold of the razor in both hands. "L-Lelouch, y-you promised me that you would..."

The jock interrupted her. "Euphemia, you've got to stop. You don't know what you're-"

"YOU PROMISED YOU'LD LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!" she screamed. A sniff and more tears fell. "I told you...he was mine...that I wanted him. After all I've done...the tutors, the scholarship...everything."

Suzaku blinked at her words. "Tutors? What are you-"

"I was afraid of loosing you to someone else, Suzaku. When I saw a girl becoming to close I asked my friends in the karate club to get rid of them...i didn't want anyone else to spend so much time with you." She looked up to him and smiled. It was crooked, and spread into a wide psychotic grin.

Stunned, Suzaku shook his head. "You mean, you made them go away? But why did-"

"Because you're you. You're so kind, and caring. When I saw all those girls giving you the same looks, I got jealous. I had to do something to make sure you didn't stay from me. I love you, Suzaku. I wanna keep you to myself."

That last statement made a chill run all through his body.

Her smile soon faded, making her appearance even more hollow. "Then Lelouch came around. I knew how smart he was so I thought if I could get a male tutor for you, I wouldn't have to worry about you leaving me. But I was wrong. He took you from me. Ever since we were kids, Lelouch has always taken my things from me." She took a step forward to the couple. "He took you right under my nose."

"No, he didn't-!"

"I even asked Father to accept him back into the family, as vi Britannia. I knew Lelouch needed the help and Father could do it. I thought if Lelouch was back in our family, he would be busy focusing on them instead of you. But I was wrong. He still went after you." Crying harder, she tightened her hold. Euphy took a few steps closer

"I even went so far as to say that Lelouch was out to break us up, Suzaku. I knew how many people would be mad and try to force him to stay away from us. I was surprised at how fast everyone believed it..."

Here's where everything started to come together for him. "You mean, you...lied to everyone, just to make sure we stayed together?" he let out a huge breathe.

"...Then I realized: if I can't have you, no one can." He snapped his eyes back towards her. She had that same crazy look she had a while ago. "I love you, Suzaku. And I don't want any one to get in the way."

Everything that she said slowly sunk into his mind. Suzaku was shocked at hearing this. But he looked to the boy behind him. He swore he had to protect him, especially now. Turning back to the girl, he gulped. "Look Euphy, I-"

"Do it."

Both Suzaku and Euphy blinked as they turned to the person that spoke up. "L-Lelouch?" he said.

"You heard me, go to her. She must obviously love you to make sure you stay with her. It's more then anything I could have done." With a smirk on his face, dark purple eyes looked to him with an amused look. "Congratulations, you've fulfilled you're sick gay fantasy. This has been quite a run. Though I didn't expect it to go on this long."

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you-?"

Rolling his eyes, the raven sighed. "After all I've taught you, you are still as dense as ever. I'm saying the charade is up. Go back to your girlfriend. You've completed whatever gay fantasies you've had." He sighed as he walked past him to Euphemia. His small hand cupped hers and lowered the blade. "I'm sorry about this, Euphy. I never meant to hurt you." He wrapped one arm around her and turned to Suzaku. "Here, she's waiting." He pushed her to him.

Suzaku caught her on reflex. He looked between them both. "Lelouch..."

Turning to the door, the pale boy walked out but not before he looked back to the jock with a smile. "I'm glad for you both. Take care of my sister." With that said, he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIIIIIIING!!!

Looking up from his place in his book, Lelouch stood and answered the door. "Yes, may I-" he was cut off when he saw the visitor. A certain chocolate haired jock was standing there. "Oh, it's you," he sneered. "What do you want?"

Suzaku looked to him and tried to think about what he wanted to say first. "Lelouch, about earlier-"

Sighing, Lelouch crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. "You had nothing better to do so you decided to come and bother me with that nonsense? I'm busy right now. Tomorrow at three o'clock, my father is adding Nunnally and I to his will. So just go and bug someone else." With that said, and no second glance, he began to close the door.

A tanned hand reached up and blocked it. "Wait a minute!"

"Let go! I have nothing to say to you!" he yelled.

Suzaku growled and pushed the door open. "Did you mean what you said?! Did you lie to me too?! Were you just fucking around with me?!"

Panting and shoving the door, the smaller teen looked to him. "Look, I can't associate with you any longer. Everything I've worked for will be ruined!"

Green eyes widened. "So you were just using me, is that it?!"

The pale boy was livid. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE FOR HARRASSMENT!!!!" With great effort, Lelouch finally closed the door and locked it. He slammed his back to it and waited until the banging and yelling from the other side stopped. After 10 minutes of silence, sure that the brunette had given up and left, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. Several rings later, he heard the cold, voice answer. "Yes, Lelouch?"

"It's done."

A triumphant chuckle rang in his ear. "Very good. I'll send a car to pick you up in the morning. I'll be awaiting your arrival...son."

"Yes, Father." With that, he hung up. Hugging himself as he slid down the door, Lelouch sobbed to himself. "Suzaku..."

* * *

A/N: O.o what was that?! I'll tell you the drama i promised! and no, i'm not telling its ending right here! you'll have to wait for tomorrow!

Lelouch: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! YOU ALMOST GOT ME STABBED?!"

me: clam down you didnt.

lelouch: ITS THE IDEA!

me:..........gofind your seme. anyway, if you like it, please Review and cookies!!


	20. Chapter 19: What I want is

A/n: Hey!!! I'm back with the latest Chapter, hot off the press!!!!! Sorry it took longer than i thought......cons w!!! but here it is!! the conclusion- yes this is the end of the story!!!! I know that there are complaints about the story but trust me; you'll love this!!!! I am done with this and now i am about to get to work on a new CG one!!! Hopefuly it isn't long ((lelouch: i hope not!!!))but i need to know if i should and lemons in the mix! while you think about it, enjoy!!!!

* * *

**----Chapter 19: What I want is...----**

"Suzaku, honey? Are you alright?" came the gentle voice of Cecile. She put a hand on her son's shoulder as he picked at his lunch. She had noticed a definite change in his attitude.

"Yes, boy. Spit it out. You are useless to me if your head is somewhere else." Even though it didn't sound like it at first, Lloyd was just as worried about the brunette as Cecile was.

Suzaku wasn't in a talkative mood. "Its nothing."

The bluenette looked to him, sternly. She knew him better then that and was not about to let him be mope around the house if she could help it. "Suzaku Kururugi, you tell me what's got you so worked up, this instant."

And there it was. Both Lloyd and Suzaku knew that she only used that voice when she was really upset. Which was rare, in her case.

"You better do it, son. It'll be worse if you don't," the white haired man replied.

Sighing, green eyes looked to her. For the first time in a long time, he broke down and cried in her embrace. He knew he was too old to be coddled like this but he didn't care.

She hugged him and gently stroked his hair. "Its alright, Sweetie. You can tell me."

Pulling back he looked to her. She was smiling back at him as she wiped his eyes.

"After all this time, you're still my little boy. So strong until you actually need me." Gently rubbing his face, she nodded. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

For a moment, he said nothing. Finally, he gulped and took a deep breathe. "Cecile, what would you do when you love someone but they just used you to get what they want?"

"You mean for something they want? Well, I would talk to that person, and see what you meant to them." She said, resting her cheek on his head.

"I did that. But they slammed the door in my face."

Looking up over his notes, Lloyd looked to him. "This is about that Lelouch boy, isn't it?"

Suzaku reluctantly nodded.

"I thought as much. It seems you finally found someone you truly love, Son. About time, I was starting to think you would be stuck living in that fantasy world with that girl."

He blinked. "What?"

She nodded. "Yes, it would seem so."

Suzaku looked to them both. "You mean you know?"

"Sweetie, we knew from the first look at the two of you, you both were falling in love. It just took longer then expected for you both to realize it," she said hugging him.

He chuckled and looked down. "It doesn't matter know. He was just using me."

Pushing up his glasses, the tall man shook his head. "Well, what did he say, exactly. If he wanted to dump you, he would have done it a lot sooner."

Suzaku told them everything that happened. From the festival, the fight at school and the night before. "...and he slammed the door in my face."

Cecile looked to him in thought. "Sounds to me like he wanted to keep you away so you wouldn't get hurt. Almost like if something were to happen, he would get most of the blame, and you wouldn't."

Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"No, it can't be true. He's so busy with being brought back into his family. That's all he wanted in the first place." He buried his face in his hands.

Lloyd mulled over his statement. "Maybe that's not what he wants."

Suzaku was confused. "What do you mean?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother, wake up it's almost time." Nunnally was shaking her brother from his nap.

Lelouch was sitting in a bedroom at his father's house. He had been nodding off all morning. The fight last night kept replaying in his sleep, each time more harsh and terrifying then the last. Everytime one ended, the raven would jump awake, and hug himself for an hour before falling back to sleep.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes. "Yes, let's go." He pushed his sister down the hall into the Britannian household's main office.

Looking over her shoulder, the young girl looked to him. "Lelouch, are you alright? You seem preoccupied."

"No, I'm fine, Nunnally."

She didn't believe him. "Its about Suzaku, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Lelouch stopped and knelt by her. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I heard the two of you arguing last night. And when you were sleep, you kept fidgeting. You even said his name a few times. Did something happen to you two?"

He avoided her eyes. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to upset her by telling her the truth.

Seeing the look on her brother's face, Nunnally reached up and hugged him. "You should talk to him. I know you like him a lot. You need to talk to him. You're always giving up things for me, Brother. You should be able to do what you want."

Surprised by her words, he hugged her back, trying to hold back his tears. "I am, Nunnally. I want to make sure you get the treatment you need. I want to do this."

"Brother..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku looked to his step-father in confusion. "What do you mean, 'what he wants'?"

"Think about it. If you really meant nothing to him, would he have told you about the will? More importantly, when? Seems to me like he wanted you to interfere."

Cecile nodded. "Yes, that's what I was thinking. You should go and try again."

The teen let out a breath he realized he was holding. Did Lelouch mean it? Did he really want him to interfere? "But what should I-?"

"Simple, go and stop him. You better hurry it's almost three right now." The tall man looked to the digital clock.

"WHAT?!" Looking to it, Suzaku jumped from his place. "I-I gotta go!" He ran out the door to the garage.

"You'll need these." Lloyd tossed him the keys. "It's yours. I made some modifications. It'll run faster and it has a loudspeaker."

Nodding and hopping in, Suzaku pulled out of the garage. "Thanks, you guys!"

Cecile watched him as he sped down the street. "He grew up so fast. So, what do you think?"

Lloyd shrugged. "You mean aside from the sleepless nights, mountains of dirty diapers and bothersome time of teen angst? All in all, I say the experiment of raising a child was a success. He knows what he wants and he's going for it. Though now, I must say it wasn't quite what I was expecting. But, I think I'm ready to start a new experiment."

She looked to him. "A new one, Oh no, Lloyd."

He chuckled. "Yes, I wan to try marriage. I hear that one is more difficult." He looked to her and smiled.

She nodded. "And I think I'll be more than willing to assist you with that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... And from this day forth, in case of any such accident, I, Chares zi Britannia, hereby acknowledge the signed persons as my heirs and successors. I will provide for them and their kin as such as it is in my power to do so." The head of the family finished reading his will. He looked at all of his children that have already signed their name to him. There before him were the two of his children that have yet to be added to the list.

Lelouch was looking to it, deep in thought. He knew the reason his father even agreed to this. He squeezed he's younger sister's hand as the will was presented to them.

Charles handed a pen to the elder of the two. "Sign your name."

"Only on the condition Nunnally signs first. I want to know that she will be taken care of immediately." He retorted.

"Very well." The large man handed Nunnally the pen. She took it and carefully gave her signature under Euphemia's.

Once she finished, she turned to her dark-haired brother and squeezed his hand. "Here, Lelouch. Its your turn."

Taking it, the pale teen looked to the sheet of paper and to her. As he lowered the pen, he bite his lip and felt a tear fall. _"Suzaku..."_ almost immediately, if not suddenly, there came a shrill sound from outside. It was ...a car horn?

Immediately, Lelouch dropped what he was holding and ran to the window. Down below, just outside the gates, was a familiar looking white car and a familiar looking person standing with the driver side door open, blaring the horn.

Panting, Suzaku looked in the car for the mic. He grabbed it and started spoke into it. "LELOUCH!! LELOOOOOOUUUUHCH!"

"Hey, kid! This is private property; you can't be here!" One of security guards ran to him and pulled him off the fence.

Suzaku fought against him and tried to hold on. "Let me go, dammit! I -have to- talk to him! LELOUCH!" He tried to pull against him when two more came. All three guards managed to get him away from the fence but the younger male was surprisingly stronger then they had anticipated.

He fought against them. "Lelouch! You said you I was living in a perfect world! But if that's the case, then I wanna live in an imperfect one with you!"

Watching the whole scene, a small smile spread across on pale lips. "That stupid jock...he actually came."

Looking down, every one of the family was stunned at the scene. They could not believe what was going on. Taking advantage of their sudden adverted attention, the raven ran to the door. "Hold it right there, boy!"

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and turned to face them. "What?"

"Take one more step out that door, and you will be barred from my will. You will never be welcome back into the house again!" Charles bellowed to him. And for once, possibly for the first time in his life, the large male was stunned by the sudden reaction.

"So? I already got what I wanted. I knew you had the best doctors on payroll, so that's why I had Euphy convince you to invite us back. And by having Nunnally sign her name first, you are now obligated, under contract to care for her medical expenses. Her well-being is now a top priority." He smirked as he put a hand to his head. "Also, this may come as a surprise to you, Father, but I don't want to be handed your company. I do, however, plan to take it from you one day. That should make things more interesting, right?" He looked to his sister and knelt by her. "Nunnally, I'm sorry but-"

She shook her head and smiled brightly at him. "Don't be, Brother. You're getting what you want. Take care of yourself, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I will. I love you, Nunnally." Standing and turning, he ran out the door.

Still fighting the guards, the brunette was still yelling. "NO, let me go! I—need to talk to Lelouch!"

"Let him go!" As the gates opened, the young Britannian was panting, looking at them.

Suzaku's face lit up at the sight. "Lelouch!"

As the guards let the jock go, Lelouch ran to him, jumping in the outstretched arms. The two embraced each other tightly and leaned in for a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart and jumped in the car.

Back in the study, the rest of the family was stunned by what just happened. Charles sighed and looked to the will. "Such a shame. That boy had so much potential. He would have easily succeeded me."

Euphemia was looking down at the as they left. "Lelouch, once again you prove just how much you are smarter than me. Take care of him for me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?! If you had been 5 seconds slower, I would have signed my name!"

The jock looked to him. "Hey, how was I supposed to know what you were planning?! You speak in riddles!"

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road, idiot!" Lelouch pointed to the front.

"Yeah, yeah!" Suzaku sighed as they pulled up to the park. Both of them got out and walked to the grass. "So, how did you know?"

Amethyst eyes looked to him. "Know what?

"That I would come for you?"

He chuckled. "To be honest, I didn't. I was _hoping_ you would."

Suzaku blinked at him and laughed. "You mean for once you didn't know something?"

"Hey, shut up!" Lelouch went smacked him in the chest to which the brunette easily stopped. He took the lithe wrist and held him close.

"I love you, too Lulu." he leaned down and brushed his lips against the raven's.

Smiling and closing his eyes, Lelouch kissed him back, both of them happy to finally get what they wanted.

* * *

A/N: and that's the end of that!! See, i told you they would have a happy ending!!! 9.9 i do think of these things, you know? well, you know what to do. tell me what you think!! should i write a new story? which pairings? any! but remember, i have a right to say no but asking doesn't hurt!!


	21. Epilogue

A/n: Happy (late) Halloween!!!! yeah i know its a day late but i thought i would give my favorite yaoi readers a special halloween treat! 2 chapters for the price of one!!!!!!! i still want reviews for both!! and as a extra special treat, its a LEMON!!! this chapter is for YOU guys. you earned it! you were great and wonderful i had to make this and dedicate it to you. Please enjoy this lastet and final installment of "is What You Have really What You Want?".

Disclaimer: once agin i own no one... wish i did but sadly i don't

* * *

**----Epilogue----**

_-9 years later...-_

"...and finally, Lelouch vi Britannia, the young new C.E.O. and president of the Britannian Knightmare Corporation, has announced tonight, he will starting a new branch out of Knightmare, called the Black Knights. It has not released what exactly they will be doing specifically, but we-"

_Click._

"Ridiculous. I make an announcement of what we might be doing, and the masses are being fed lies already." The young president set the remote on his desk and looked over the files he was just given.

A roll of golden eyes and a toss of her green hair over her ear, his secretary, C.C. was giving him an unconvinced look. "You should expect some news coverage, Lelouch. You're the most talked about man in all of Japan." She pointed to the newspaper with his picture on the front. "From the way you usurped this company from your father's hands without breaking a sweat to the waves of adoring female fans, it's a wonder they haven't stopped talking yet." She sat on his desk and filed her nails. From behind his dark sunglasses, she knew he was giving him a dark look. "Yes, Lelouch? Something on your mind?"

He put his chin to rest on his gloved hands. "Ms. C.C., there is still 90 minutes left until you can leave. Until that time, I strongly suggest you call me by the proper name."

She huffed as she stood back up. "Stop calling me that. It makes me sound so old."

He said nothing, just smirked.

She turned and went out the door, back to her desk. Once she reached it, she touched the intercom back to his office. "Lelouch, Suzaku's here."

He let out a low growl as he looked to it. "C.C., I told you-"

The door opening caught his attention as the familiar head of dark brown curls walked in. "No, you don't have to, C.C. I can let myself in. Hey, there."

Lelouch pushed all his papers aside and raised his hands to his temples in frustration. "Does everyone on my payroll have to refer to me in a familiar manner?"

"Well, what do you expect when your secretary and personal bodyguard know about your personal life?" he laughed as he walked over to him. "Besides, it's almost time to leave for the day. Shouldn't you be taking off you disguise?"

"_Dammit. I hate it when he makes a point." _The dark bespectacled man bit his lip as he watched him. "This disguise is important for me. You do realize I can fire you at any point."

Suzaku shrugged. "Go ahead. But that'll give us less time together. You'll be swarmed with fangirls in no time."

"All I have to do is take off my gloves and show them the truth." He toyed with his ring finger on his left hand.

"Yeah, but then that will entice the reporters to find out who you're married to. Then that'll be bad publicity."

The glare that was previously given to his secretary was now aimed at the man in his office. "I hate you."

"I love you, too." He leaned in and gave him a kiss, which was reluctantly returned. Pulling away, the taller man grinned brightly. "You know, the guys asked me funny questions, today."

"Oh? Do I even want to know?"

He chuckled as he leaned on his desk. "They asked me if my wife got jealous of me spending my nights with my boss. I told them she didn't mind. When I did see her, she was more then happy to see me. then they were wondering when they got to meet my wife." He held up a gold ring. "They were curious as to what she looked like."

Lelouch looked to him, finally taking off his sunglasses. "And what did you say?"

"I told them she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Soft dark hair, violet eyes, and very pale skin." He walked over and hugged him. "And she was a tiger in bed." This retort earned him a smack in the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Ah, I was kidding!"

"I know. There was a fly and I was smacking it," the raven said as he pulled off his gloves. He looked to the ring on his finger, thinking about that day and smiled. "Maybe they'll meet me one day."

A low chuckle reached his ears. "They're never gonna believe me when I tell them who I married."

The pale man stood and looked him, bringing his arms to his lover's neck. "Lelouch vi Britanna isn't married. Lelouch Lamperouge, on the other hand, is."

"That's right." Suzaku wrapped his arms around the other's waist, bringing himself closer. "But I prefer 'Mr. Kururugi'."

"I do, too." He leaned in and kissed him, lovingly.

A smile found its way to the tanned man's lips. "Mmm, I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you, too." He rubbed his cheek on Suzaku's. "Now, I can become your husband again."

He nodded. "Yes, not that I don't like the business attire."

Violet eyes shined slightly. "Its thanks to that that I can go out in public and not be followed. If I wear a disguise in the business world, I don't have to in the real one."

His partner nodded and kissed his neck. "And I'm glad for it."

A blushed crept on Lelouch's face. "Ah, idiot! Not here...I'm still at work. And C.C.-"

"You always keep the blinds closed, so it doesn't matter. And she already knows about us. Remember, she found us college? She was asking for your notes and she walked in on us. We were about here..." He pulled him closer, nibbling on his neck. He let a hand roam across the smaller frame and began to untuck the shirt.

The young president moaned softly at his husband's advances. He reached over and pressed the button on his phone.

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"C.C., you- you *moan* have the -ah!- company card?"

He could hear her smirk. "As always."

Suzaku chuckled as he rubbed Lelouch's stomach, and pushed the shirt up, exposing the raven's chest. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth.

The owner jumped at the touch. "Dah! G-go and buy a pizza..."

"Any size?"

The brunette chuckled some more as he bit softly on the hardening bud, enticing even more moans. He rubbed his other hand down, toying with the belt buckle on Lelouch's pants.

"A large..."

She giggled to herself on the other end. "You sure about that?"

Removing the belt, a tanned hand unfastened the pants, slipped down underneath them and the underwear and started to massage the hardening erection.

"AH! Make that *moan* an extra large..."

"Yes, sir. Thanks, Suzaku." She heard him reply with a "yeah..." "See you tomorrow, then."

This was the code between them. He would let her go and buy pizzas in order to let him and Suzaku be alone. The larger the size, the more time they need. Extra large usually meant, "Go home early." Lelouch couldn't stand how she knew what they were doing. Just this week, he told her to buy 5 extra large, 12 large, 10 medium and 48 small. This was the only way he can pay her to keep quiet without giving her a raise. Though in his mind, it was basically the same. Why did he keep her around?

"Oh, and before I forget, there's a new suit in the briefcase under your desk. Leave your old one in there." She said quickly before leaving.

And there it was. She knew what they were doing and when so she always took his old 'used' suits to the cleaners and gave him new one. He couldn't very well fire her after that.

Suzaku looked to him as he wrapped an arm around him, pushing him higher on the desk. "You should start paying her in pizzas, love."

He moaned as he pushed into him. "I wouldn't have to if you kept your pants on."

"Technically, yours are the ones off." He rubbed him harder as he laid him down on the desk and crawled on top of him. His other arm let his lover go and began pushing his pants off, tossing them aside.

Lelouch shivered at the touch, deep moans jumping out of his throat. He pulled the brunette into a kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair. He softly pushed his hips into the - by then - expert hand.

Intrigued by his sudden interest, the bodyguard rubbed his tongue along the pale lips, forcing its way in. He moaned as he let him his member go, pulling the boxers down. "What happened...to the briefs, Lulu?"

"I...kept losing them... remember? If you...want me to wear them,...then you buy more..." he moaned in between the kiss. Which, in all honesty, was the truth. Since they've been married, they never failed to spend each moment together. And when things got intimate, Lelouch always seemed to loose his underwear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that a janitor must have found at least 2 pairs of briefs. At least with boxers, he couldn't loose them as easily.

"Don't I always?" was the reply. Once Suzaku had stripped the body below him of the most of his clothes, he started to unbuckle his own pants.

Letting go of the locks of hair, Lelouch reached down and finished helping him remove his lover's pants.

Thankful for his hands being free, the tanned man spread his pale legs, stroking them softly. Suzaku moaned in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lelouch's hips.

Pushing down his pants and underwear, Lelouch pushed into him. "Suzaku..." he brought his arms up and hugged the other's shoulders

"Ngh...Lelouch..." He lowered himself between his legs, rolling his hips into his. Once he was in, he began to thrust into him. Every move he made was quick and pushed with great effort. He felt Lelouch's entrance tighten around him and gradually loosen as he moved.

Moaning loudly, the pale man wrapped his legs around his husband's hips, pulling his closer. Arching his back into him, he broke the kiss and clung to him as they moved. "-zaku, harder..."

He didn't need to be told twice. Almost at once, the brunette began forcing himself to move, slamming his hips into him.

"AH!" Lelouch had to cover his mouth as Suzaku repeatedly hit his sweet spot. How in God's name did he always know where it was?!

Suzaku grinned to himself as his went back to kissing at the pale neck under him. He nibbled at it, making the moans even louder.

"Ah, oh god..." The raven held onto him with one hand and moaned. "S-Suzaku, I-I'm close!"

"I know... I am too."

Kissing him, Lelouch felt his entire body spasm with pleasure as he spilt himself on both him and his lover. He let him go, certain his nails made at least a scratch or two on the tanned back.

Almost immediately, said lover gave one last push as he himself came inside of the pale body. Spent, he looked down to the aftermath on his husband's face and kissed him. "You look so enticing when you're exerting yourself."

Lelouch chuckled. "I've got to stop teaching you words you can use on me later, babe."

Nodding, the tanned bodyguard pulled himself out, looking at his partner. Suzaku pulled his boxers and pants back on as he helped Lelouch sit up.

"I think I need to get a new desk soon." The raven rested his head on the other's chest.

"Why? What's wrong with this one?"

Amethyst eyes looked to him with a "you-can't-be-serious" look. "Certain people like using it for a bench."

"Ah, I got 'cha." The brunette sighed as he looked to him. "Ready to go, Love?"

"Yeah, let me redress." He stood up and grabbed the case from under his desk and put his old clothes in there. "Yes?" he asked as he felt the brunette's gaze on him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

Lelouch turned to him as he pulled the pants and shirt on. "About what?"

Suzaku gave a big grin and hugged his waist. "Tomorrow, I don't have to work."

Catching on, the raven turned and hugged him. "Ahh, that's right. You have a date. Make sure you treat your wife to a nice dinner."

"Oh I intend to. I need my boss' permission, first." He nuzzled his face and kissed him.

Lelouch smirked at him. "I suppose I can arrange that."

Looking at him, the brunette smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more." Both of them leaned in closer and tightened their embrace, kissing the other lovingly.

* * *

A/N: and NOW its done.... man that was a long stroy.... but if you guys have any requests, questions, or comments (no bashing) send 'em to me and i'll make a special place for each and every reply!! once again, thanks for everything!! for the love, the wonderful reviews, support and patience with me. Hope to see you in my next fic~!


End file.
